


Various Thranduil

by Nerwen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bottom Thranduil, Choking, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf/Dark Lord, Elf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf/Man Relationship(s), Elf/Orc - Freeform, Enemy Lovers, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Heavy Petting, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Petting, Lost Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mild Kink, Morning Sickness, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Rape, Romance, Sauron/Annatar - Freeform, Secrets, Spanking, Top Bard, Top Dain Ironfoot, Top Elrond, Top Feren, Top Thorin, Top Thranduil, Underage Thranduil (Kind of), Unrequited Love, bad break up, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of stories involving Thranduil in as many pairings and situations I can stand, each chapter is stand alone and pairings and suggestions are very welcomed! Please feel free to suggest something and I will do my best to write it for you. For guidelines please see chapter one.<br/>Pairings, warnings, and tags will be added as warranted. </p><p>Chapter 01 - Love is Always Wrong and Right (Thorin/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 02 - A Lesson in Discipline (Feren/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 03 - Mistaken Identity (Bard/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 04 - Attraction (Dain/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 05 - Sacrifice of Angels - Part 1 (Azog/Thranduil) & (Elrond/Thranduil-established)<br/>Chapter 06 - Sacrifice of Angels - Part 2 (Azog/Thranduil) & (Elrond/Thranduil-established)<br/>Chapter 07 - Misunderstood (Elrond/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 08 - Secrets (Thorin/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 09 - Reuniting (Elrond/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 10 - Real (Kili/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 11 - Family (Thorin/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 12 - Master of Deceit (Sauron/Thranduil)<br/>Chapter 13 -  The One, The Only (Thranduil & Haldir (Main) Thranduil & Glorfindel (Minor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Always Wrong and Right (Thranduil/Thorin)

Title: Love is Always Wrong and Right  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Thorin  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: PWP

Summary: Thranduil and Thorin enjoying each other in a night of passion and their respective thoughts about their own delights and agony.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.

Warning: M/M, explicit sexual content, bondage, BDSM

Authors Note: For some strange reason I love to see Thranduil with multiple partners and multiple situations so I figured why not just do a bunch of different scenarios and situations with as many different characters as I can withstand and I would like to pander to the public so please suggest something for me! ^_~

  
Feel free to suggest a scenario/situation/character the only rule is Thranduil HAS to be involved and please keep the pairing M/M I’m not totally against M/F and I guess I could try it out but I’m more comfortable with M/M pairings. (This can also be more than one partner, threesomes, and multiple, whatever) And it can also be any genre angst, love, romance, drama, non-con, anything you guys want ^_^

  
Explicit is not a requirement! If you are looking for a sweet romantic fluff scene I can do that too ^_^

  
Also while I prefer a bottom Thranduil it’s not a requirement of course. Also you can use any character you want, even the lesser known ones from the books (example, King Thingol, Erestor, etc.) Inter-racial couples like dwarf/elf, hobbit/elf, men/elf, (even orc/elf is okay although it would probably be non-con, if I really want to challenge myself I’ll try and make in consensual) And this can be a past, present, or future time setting just be sure to let me know ^_^ I intend the fictions to be one-shots only as well.  
Everything is totally cool nothing is really off limits if you are just dying to see a certain pairing or a story you’d love to read let me know!

  
P.S. – The more detailed description the better I can write what you are wanting, of course you can always leave me to my own devices ^_~ Also I would prefer each chapter have a different pairing, so I can add as many as possible ^_^ I will do more than one of a certain pairing just probably not consecutively. (in a row)

  
***

  
This is the story to kick of this little self-challenge of mine it’s a Thorin/Thranduil pairing with a pre-established relationship just a simple PWP-kink fic, hope you like it!

  
***

 

Thranduil breathing was labored a he tried to get more air into his lungs, trying to grasp on any semblance of security although he really had none as he was bombarded with sensation crashing against him like waves in the sea, unyielding and merciless passion that left him breathless and practically drunk on the exhilaration of everything. He couldn’t talk as his lover saw it fit to gag him so only muffled screams and moans could be heard, it wasn’t so much that he had something to say but it would grant him the ability to breathe a little better if it would be removed but he couldn’t request this and he knew his lover loved it like this.

  
Thranduil had been blindfolded first and brought in-between his dwarf lovers legs, Thorin rarely *asked* for anything but he always managed to make his intentions known easily enough, subtle little things Thranduil had become aware of, while others seemed oblivious to the secret language the two shared. Thranduil had also grown accustomed to his dwarf’s playful and rather erotic nature, things he had never experienced or even dreamt of and Thorin loved exposing him to these things seeing the thrill take over his elf lover completely. He rather enjoyed blindfolding Thranduil, depriving him of his sense of sight tended to make him focus more on his mouth, his tongue, so it heightened Thorin’s pleasure as well and it also proved exciting for Thranduil as he had no way to know what would come next.

  
Thranduil always had to start slowly with Thorin, he never objected to oral as he usually took great delight in pleasuring his lover like this it was only that Thorin was rather different from anyone he had previously been with. He had shared nights with his brothers in arms on a few occasions but elf’s were different, their lithe bodies extended to every part of them being just as such. However, Thorin was a dwarf and Thranduil had been truly shocked at the sheer girth of his member, he didn’t lack in size by either length or width and at first he wasn’t so sure he could handle it, but he had learned soon enough…and actually the blindfold helped him in the process but he still had to take it slow at first and slowly work his way up to swallowing him completely and he loved to hear Thorin growl deep in his throat while gripping Thranduil’s hair tightly in his fists.

  
Thranduil took a little more than half of Thorin into his mouth being very mindful of his teeth as his mouth was already stretched impossibly wide and he didn’t want to cause Thorin any discomfort, he used his tongue expertly and used his hands to massage Thorin’s thighs, if he ever needed to relax his jaw for a moment he would pull away and would lick and suck upon his balls for a while which drove Thorin crazy. When Thranduil went back to his length he found strange liquid had coated his lover’s arousal which made him pull away for moment.

  
“What’s wrong?” Thorin said pulling Thranduil face back in-between his legs. “You are hardly finished yet, besides I thought you loved wine…come now, drink.” Thorin said placing only the head of his length in Thranduil’s mouth while he poured wine down his shaft and into Thranduil’s mouth.

  
The wine was sweet mixed with Thorin’s own taste which was something quite intoxicating and Thranduil couldn’t help but pull him further into his mouth and gaining more of this mixed flavor. Thorin smiled at his eager lover as he continued to pour a steady flow of wine down his cock loving the erotic noises of swallows and suction that came from Thranduil as he tried to keep up with the flow without chocking or gagging himself on Thorin or the wine and Thorin loved this about Thranduil more than anything else.

Whenever he presented something new to Thranduil he always seemed eager to please and always took the experimentation in stride, he rarely said no and was constantly ready and willing to make Thorin happy regardless of the situation and it was positively exhilarating for Thorin to have such a willing and enthusiastic partner. He truly did love Thranduil more than anything else in his life and they had shared passionate nights where nothing new or even erotic took place just sweet simply love…but not tonight, oh no he would be making Thranduil see stars before the night was through.

  
When the bottle was exhausted he pulled Thranduil away from him member and before Thranduil could say anything Thorin tied and gag around his face securing it tightly earning a little noise of disapproval from Thranduil in the process.

  
“Don’t be greedy my love, you will have enough of me tonight I promise you.” Thorin whispered huskily in Thranduil’s ear as he took him by his arms and pushed him to the bed and began to kiss and suck upon his neck, shoulder, down his chest, removing the little clothes they both had left as he did so.

  
He ghosted over Thranduil’s own straining arousal which was taunt against this stomach practically begging for release, for stimulation, but Thorin would grant no such thing as he kissed everywhere but upon Thranduil’s member. He could hear the pleas coming from behind Thranduil’s gag and knew exactly what he wanted but he simply didn’t want to and he wanted Thranduil about the tumble into insanity before he granted the request.

  
“You seem a little too eager my dear, we have hardly even begun yet…I can’t have you finishing so soon so I simply can’t touch you where you want it so badly.” He said so close to Thranduil’s arousal he could feel every rush of breath from Thorin as he spoke, teasing him with his words in more way than one making him whimper in distress.

  
“You have me worried now…I think I need to ensure myself that you will not climax until I say so.” He said firmly leaving the bed for a moment retrieving a metal ring that he made specifically for Thranduil and for this reason.

  
He let the cold silver come in contact with Thranduil’s member which made him jump a little and the unexpected temperature change, but before he could really contemplate what his lover was up to it was slipped over his length and forced his balls through as well, it being securely placed at the base making Thranduil wince as this was defiantly new and he wasn’t sure what the make of it yet.

  
“That silver cock-ring looks stunning on you; it will ensure that you will not finish without me, I could stimulate you to the point of lunacy and unless I remove it you still would not be able to reach completion…” He could see lines of clear distress across Thranduil’s forehead and this notion. “No need to worry love, you have never failed to please me and I would never leave you behind to suffer.” He removed the gag kissed Thranduil passionately, slipping his tongue into the elf’s mouth tasting the remainder of wine and the sweet honey flavored tongue of Thranduil.

  
“Silver and mithril have always suited you beautifully.” He took Thranduil’s hand in his own and kissed the mithril band that had and sapphire stone set into it something he had personally made for Thranduil when they first began their relationship as a vow of his devotion to him and that had not changed one little bit, he was still madly in love with him.

  
Thranduil sighed a little when Thorin kissed his hand, he remember vividly when Thorin gave him the ring and it had brought tears to his eyes as such a gift was not given to just anyone and Thorin loved him enough to grant him this promise and Thranduil loved him too, passionately loved him. He was broken from his sweet blissful moment when he was shoved onto his back and without his sight he really couldn’t anticipate Thorin’s next move and before he could even attempt to stop him his hands were bound together and the secured to the headboard above his head, he could still turn and move but was stuck in place nonetheless.

  
“Thorin!” Thranduil complained as he pulled at the bond wanting to be released he wanted to touch Thorin and be able to wrap his arms around him but he seemed intent on doing everything himself this time around.

  
“Now don’t make me put the gag back on you, you just lie there and behave yourself.” Thorin said mischievously as he began to kiss down Thranduil’s body once more this time around paying extra attention to Thranduil’s arousal.

  
Thranduil gasped audibly when Thorin almost immediately took him to the back of his throat, he was very skilled in this area and Thranduil was loving the feelings, the growing fire in the pit of his stomach and the aching in his loins as his body almost involuntarily arched almost completely off the bed, he had always been flexible and he knew Thorin loved the way he would move and twist in ways he had never seen before and quite possibly impossible for any dwarf to even mimic, much less succeed at.

  
“Yes…arch that gorgeous body for me, reach for me with it, and let me know how much you want it.”Thorin growled loving to hear lust filled words fall from those beautiful lips and dance upon that pretty pink tongue of his, he loved it when Thranduil would speak so shamelessly for him, it caused the small embers in his body to rage like wild fire.

  
Thranduil did as Thorin bade him to, reaching for him with his legs and pulling him close while arching his back so both of their erections touched as he slowly rotated his hips creating a wonderful friction between them both. He was still unable to see but he seemed to have guessed right that Thorin was close enough to grab with his legs. Thranduil own length was almost painfully hard and all the attention Thorin provided him and his own added torture at the moment was torture as he soon realized that Thorin was right and that no amount of stimulation would give him his ultimate desire, he had done this on purpose just to tease him!

  
Thranduil let out a strangled moan as it was little too much for him to bear if he continued so he simply had to stop. “Please Thorin…take the ring off, I do not see why you think it necessary to restrain my passion, my body only responds this way to you.” Thranduil said sweetly begging to be released.

  
“Go on…beg me properly.” Thorin said leaning close to Thranduil who kissed him fervently and hungrily his legs wrapping around his dwarf lover even tighter than before.  
“I beg of you to release me, my body yearns for you, a hunger deep inside that only you can satisfy by penetrating me with your cock. Can you not feel me tremble in anticipation as you open my entire body to you, allow me to release with you deep inside as I convulse and grip you like a vice while still inside…Please Thorin…my King please take me now.” Thranduil said leaning awaiting Thorin’s answer.

  
Thorin considered it for a moment before a wicked smirk took over his features. “I decline.” He said simply before shoving the gaga back in Thranduil’s mouth and diving down on his arousal once more. He could hear a startled whine escape Thranduil’s mouth as he doubled his efforts on Thranduil’s erection knowing it was wonderfully stimulation but also accompanied by pain as he simply couldn’t release. He could feel Thranduil try to pull away as his hips bucked involuntarily into Thorin’s mouth only making it more agonizing.

  
“PWEESE!” Thranduil said behind the gag which only made Thorin chuckle in amusement.

  
Thorin flipped Thranduil over onto his stomach and began to gently probe Thranduil’s entrance with his fingers not fully penetrating him as he did so. “I’m going to remove your gag but only so that you can suck on my fingers, you will not say a word…if I am you king, you will heed my command.” He said pulling the gag down and brushing his fingertips against Thranduil’s lips who hesitated a little but soon took them in his mouth and sucked them gently wrapping his tongue around them and coating them with his saliva as it seemed to be the only lubrication he would be receiving. As soon as Thorin withdrew his fingers from Thranduil’s mouth he put the gag back in place and without another moment passing he plunged his slickened fingers deep into Thranduil a low moan escaping them both in unison.

  
Thranduil had always been so tight, even if he was to take the elf every night for a straight week his body always seemed to return as if it was his first time. Thorin at first was baffled by this, even more so that the elf never seemed to be in any real discomfort, it always hurt a little initially but it would always subside fairly quickly and they could both loose themselves in the throes of passion without worry that either one of them was in pain. Thorin began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion as he kissed down Thranduil’s spine his other hand stroking his sides with firm even strokes as he move lower and his tongue soon joined his fingers.

  
Thranduil gasped loudly behind the gag as he threw his head back, he could never get over how incredibly good it felt when Thorin did this to him, the slick muscle teasing his entrance while his thick fingers opened his body preparing him for something much thicker than mere fingers. Thranduil wanted to beg Thorin, wanted to ask him to stop teasing and simply take him but while his lover could be cruel he was also too kind to cause any real damage to Thranduil which made this preparation necessary. Thranduil whimpered behind the gag wanting desperately for it to be removed and to take off the blasted ring that prevented his straining, and now slightly painful, arousal from releasing. With his sight being taken and his ability to speak he could feel things a little more keenly and it was driving him insane, he jerked his body a little bit which made Thorin stop his actions for a moment a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

  
“Getting a little restless are we?” Thorin breathed into Thranduil’s ear. He positioned himself at Thranduil’s entrance and pressed just enough so Thranduil could feel him but not nearly enough to penetrate him. “Shall I remove your gag? Your blindfold? Untie you?” Thorin asked pressing a little harder but still not enough. “Promise me that you’ll behave and one by one I’ll release you, but you must allow me to release you and only me…promise me to not take it upon yourself…do you promise?” Thorin asked.

  
Thranduil nodded his head furiously and he felt the gag removed and although his mouth was a little stiff he answered quickly. “I promise.” He said. “Now please…take me.” He said breathlessly.

  
Thorin smiled and with one hard push he broke through Thranduil’s entrance and burrowed deep inside, Thranduil had thrown his head back a scream being lost in his throat as Thorin moaned in satisfaction of being tied to his lover like this once more. He could never seem to get over how good it felt to be inside Thranduil and while he used the guise of removing Thranduil’s gag as a favor it was more for him as he would never deny himself to hear Thranduil’s sweet cries while he was being taken, such powerful emotions being brought out of Thranduil all because of Thorin was a rush and flooded his system with adrenaline a pure and natural high that he could never get enough of…he could never get enough of Thranduil.

  
Thranduil moaned deep in his throat, after the initial shock and pain had ebbed away into pleasure he was able to relax a little more easily and enjoy the undiluted pleasure Thorin always offered him. While Thranduil enjoyed their sweet tender moments, the moments when Thorin exacted complete dominance over him is what he craved, taking his ability to speak, to see, to have free movement, his entire life he had been looking for one person who would take the reins of his life and control him but his position as King limited his ability to find that one person. As King he had to always be in control, always the one to make the decisions, always the one in charge and it leaves him with a desire to let go of everything and to allow another to have all the power, and Thorin gave him that opportunity to take command over every part of Thranduil, mind, body, and soul, and Thranduil loved it and couldn’t seem to ever get enough.

  
Thranduil felt his bonds being removed but his wrists were immediately seized and placed above his head before he could really move although he didn’t care at the moment really, he was still on his stomach so while he would love to wrap his arms around Thorin’s broad shoulders he couldn’t in his current position, aside from the fact is arms were a little numb. Thranduil allowed himself to be very vocal, he knew Thorin derived great pleasure form hearing how much he was enjoying himself and while most knew of their relationship it seemed to excite both Thorin and Thranduil that an innocent bystander could be right outside their door listening to their coupling. Thranduil’s eyes fluttered closed behind the blindfold his mouth open as he took deep breaths, his own arousal was hard and weeping and almost painful as he unconsciously moved his hips against the mattress trying to gain enough friction to release but the blasted ring was tight and gave no room for error and it was slowly driving Thranduil insane. Thranduil had been able to ignore it for a little while when Thorin first entered him, but the more his body became accustomed to the feeling he had become more aware of it although he knew better than to ask for it to be removed.

  
He turned his face and wanted so desperately to see his lover but again he knew better than to remove the blindfold either, Thorin was always a little irritated when Thranduil challenged his orders as he saw it as a form of disobedience and if Thranduil relinquished complete control to Thorin then there was no place for Thranduil to exhibit such actions. And in all actuality Thranduil was stronger than Thorin, he could easily flip the dwarf over and press him into the mattress and fuck him into oblivion if he wished but those times were few and far between as Thranduil preferred to receive. However, because of that ability it forced Thranduil to be as compliant and obedient as possible, it would ruin the illusion they had both created in their minds between the submissive and the dominant.

  
“I would love to see you my love…” Thranduil said moaning deeply when Thorin thrust forward hard fully embedding himself inside Thranduil. “Can I not earn that privilege?” He asked sweetly and couldn’t help but pout a little when Thorin stopped moving completely.

  
“Perhaps…” Thorin said allowing his hand to stroke Thranduil thick blonde locks of hair. “If you like, move yourself so that you would be facing me, however keep me inside you while you move, if I slip out then I’ll keep that blindfold and ring on you for the rest of the night.” Thorin warned as he waited a moment.

  
Thorin knew Thranduil could do this, he loved seeing how flexible and willing Thranduil was, contorting his body which was truly baffling at times but incredibly erotic at the same time. Thranduil’s waist twisting one way his legs reaching toward the ceiling as his torso moved another using his arms to support his weight as he moved, he wrapped one leg around Thorin’s waist to better stable himself and to keep his lover deep inside the entire time he moved until he finally rested on his back and both legs wrapped around Thorin and pulled him close. A smile played on Thranduil’s lips which made Thorin smile as well as he leaned forward to claim those incredibly soft and moist lips as his hands removed the blindfold.

  
Thorin watched for a moment as his lover blinked his eyes a few time as they dilated in the low light of the bedroom until they focused on Thorin a wide smile breaking across his features, soft delicate hands reaching up to cup Thorin’s face and bring him close for another passionate kiss. Thranduil’s hips moved upward urging Thorin to continue to make love to him wildly and passionately, as much or as little as he wanted it.

  
Thorin pulled away from the kiss to focus a little more on taking this beautiful elf underneath him, he allowed his fingers to ghost over Thranduil’s erection, the feather light touches were probably both wonderfully stimulating but also agonizingly painful, Thranduil gasped at the sensation hid body both arching and withdrawing not sure exactly if he wanted more or less of the sweet touches. Thorin could feel Thranduil’s hands gripping his biceps powerfully, his nails digging into his flesh making him grimaced slightly although the strange mix of pain and pleasure was exhilarating and he wasn’t so sure he would be able to last much longer.

  
Thorin decided to stop torturing his lover as he pulled the ring from Thranduil’s arousal tossing the ring to the floor, he could hear the startled intake of breath from Thranduil. Thorin thought Thranduil would come almost immediately but it seemed he could hold off a little longer yet which greatly pleased Thorin as he doubled his efforts and began to practically slam their bodies together solidly.

  
Neither lasted much longer as Thranduil’s scream filled the room, he released without ever touching himself and his release hit him like a violent storm as he rode the waves of his orgasm barely even registering Thorin’s own grunted moan as he released inside his Elvin lover collapsing on top of hi exhaustion hitting him hard and fast as the pleasure washed over him.

  
Thorin unconsciously wrapped his arms around Thranduil possessively as they both slowly came down from their orgasms’ and their breathing became less labored and more even and relaxed. Thorin looked at Thranduil brushed a few flaxen strands from his face looking into the beautiful lapis blue eyes glistening from unshed tears due to the intensity of his own release.

  
“I love you.” Thorin said as he leaned forward giving Thranduil a sweet lingering kiss.

  
Thranduil smiled when he pulled away. “I love you too.” He said softly.

  
The two held each other lovingly as they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and in love,

***

  
Hope everyone enjoyed this little fic of mine! Remember please suggest a new pairing or situation for me! For rules and such please read the authors note at the top of the page!  
Comments are always appreciated and responded to!

 


	2. A Lesson in Discipline (Feren/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feren takes his company out for some extensive training in the thick woodland of Mirkwood without informing Thranduil first. Being captain and feeling he has the authority to do so. Upon his return he is summoned to Thranduil’s bedroom where the king in more than angry at his captain’s audacity to not even include him in decisions regarding his best warriors, and Thranduil has every intention of teaching him a lesson on who is in charge.

Title: A Lesson in Discipline (Thranduil/Feren)  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Status: completed  
Author: Nerwen  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Feren  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: M/M

  
Summary: Feren takes his company out for some extensive training in the thick woodland of Mirkwood without informing Thranduil first. Being captain and feeling he has the authority to do so. Upon his return he is summoned to Thranduil’s bedroom where the king in more than angry at his captain’s audacity to not even include him in decisions regarding his best warriors, and Thranduil has every intention of teaching him a lesson on who is in charge.

  
***

  
Dedicated to Nuredhel for suggesting:  
‘For a pairing/ situation I would suggest Thranduil and Feren? Perhaps the captain has done something wrong and the king wants to discipline him a bit, show him who's boss.’

  
***

  
I’ll admit I was a little skeptical about writing this particular fiction, Feren is not in any of Tolkins works as he is a creation of Peter Jackson so the literature of him is fairly small save for a few cameo appearances in the film which didn’t give me much to go off of however it did give me a little more freedom with his character. So I hope that everyone like this Thranduil/Feren pairing of mine! First attempt at this pairing so please be kind!

  
To my other requests I will be writing them in the order I receive I will try my hardest to post one a week, it just depends on how my life is going as it sometimes it gets in the way of my writing ^_~

 

***

“His majesty is indisposed at this time and is unable to meet with you.” Galion said as he continued looking over documents, he himself not really wanting to be bothered either, both he and Thranduil were both very busy. With the conclusion of the Battle of the five armies they had finally returned home, they had already held a mass funeral service for their fallen kin and now they were focusing on rebuilding what they had lost. War was always costly and it would take some time before they recovered from the finical ramifications not to mention Dale and Erebor had reached out to Mirkwood for supplies and materials so they could rebuild their cities and Mirkwood’s own supplies were limited but for the purpose of relations Thranduil thought he should be as generous as possible. Still Mirkwood only had so much to offer so Galion and Thranduil were currently reaching out to the other Elvin realms and assisting the new master of Dale, Bard, in making arrangements with Gondor and Rohan. It was a lot of paperwork and making sure supplies were itemized properly and sent off in a timely matter thusly was extreamly time consuming for everyone involved.

  
Feren wanted to take his company out for some extensive training in the thick woodland of Mirkwood. It was clear to him that after the battle they needed more training, they needed to refine their skills and improve their battle readiness and the sooner the better so they would never be caught unaware again. However to do this he would need the permission of the King who had been unable to see him for the past week and it was wearing thin on Feren’s nerves. He was usually patient, as it was good quality to have when dealing with King Thranduil, but he had been restless as of late and thought a training exercise would be a good distraction.

  
“You have the Kings ear on occasion more than I Galion, can you simply not his majesty I took out my company for a training exercise?” Feren asked Galion, the two had been friends for a long time and he was able to see the King more often than himself so it seemed like a good idea.

  
“I would not be so bold as to tell Thranduil that you did something so serious without his direct consent. Mirkwood is in a venerable and fragile state right now and it is not the time to be taking our best warriors away from the palace.” Galion said.

  
“It will not be for long, two days at most and if the King is truly as busy as you say then I doubt he would even notice our departure.” Feren said seemingly already having made up his mind about the entire situation.

  
Galion shook his head at Feren. “I wouldn’t, you know Thranduil can be ill tempered at times and he still hasn’t quite forgiven you for the dwarfs escaping from our dungeon in those barrels, you and Legolas were supposed to stop them and you failed…the regiment will follow your orders but you will be the only one to bear his majesties wrath if you displease him again.” Galion said seriously. He couldn’t tell Feren *not* to go if he was determined to refine his warriors skills, it wasn’t his place to tell him what to do but he felt the need to advice against it although the determination in Feren’s eyes was enough to let Galion know that whatever he said it wouldn’t matter.

  
“If his majesty does have a moment to spare, let him know of our efforts to improve ourselves for the benefit of Mirkwood, we will be leaving by the dawn.” Feren said leaving Galion in a sea of papers to go and inform his regiment himself.

 

***

  
The exercise had proven to be most beneficial both to Feren and his warriors; they had cleared out a few spider nests and practiced their archery and sword skills while running the obstacle course that was Mirkwood. Feren felt pride for his soldiers, they never failed to impress him when asked and this training exercise only proved to him further that they would never disappoint him. After two days they were making their way back to Mirkwood’s fortress, Feren was almost excited to return and report the improvements to the King although a little disheartened upon his return.

  
“Galion, you asked to see me?” He said, he had allowed himself a bath a more comfortable attire before responding to Galion’s summon although he slightly wished he allowed himself longer to relax at his words.

  
“I warned you that going out without the Kings consent was a bad idea, he is furious with you and wants to see you immediately.” Galion said. “He is waiting for you in his chambers.” Galion said.

  
“His chambers?” Feren repeated. The mere thought of being alone with a furious king made him hesitate a little, he was normally calm and collected but this actually made him slightly nervous.

  
“The longer you delay the angrier he will become so I would move quickly if I were you, this time take my advice.” Galion said seriously as Feren nodded deciding he might as well get everything over with now.

  
In all truth it was Feren’s wish to only please his King, he never had any intentions to upset him and only recently had he ever disappointed him…unfortunately that seemed to be the only time that Thranduil seemed to take notice of him when he had done something unsatisfying and not once had he ever been praised for the great deeds he had done in the Kings name. Feren knew it was partly because all the battles and sacrifices the King had made that Feren’s own accomplishments pales in comparison…nevertheless he still yearned for that one moment when he would be acknowledged and given thanks for his service. However this was not that time as this was a time when he would be acknowledged in anger not pleasure.

  
When he approached Thranduil’s chamber door he hesitated a little still a little discouraged to be meeting the King under such circumstances. Before he was able to knock a young page left the room startling him a little but before he relaxed, happy it wasn’t the King.

  
“Oh, captain Feren…his majesty has just finished bathing but is expecting you so please enter.” She said leaving the vicinity quickly as he entered the room, not immediately seeing Thranduil when he did so.

  
This would be the first time he had actually been in Thranduil’s room before, usually when they discussed things it was held in a council meeting or in his study. He couldn’t help but admire the décor of his Kings room. It was done with golden wood furniture with beautifully gold embroidered tapestries and bedding donning oranges and yellows, truly warm colors that seemed to only be magnified in the torchlight of the room and the bight embers of the fireplace, _‘he has good tastes’_ Feren thought as he looked about the room a little more, although he wasn’t sure what to do with himself should he sit, stand, make his presence known, or simply wait for Thranduil to come out of the bathing chamber…he went back to the door and stood simply waiting.

  
When Thranduil had finally entered his bedroom didn’t even seem to notice him at first but quickly resisted him, his stern gaze upon Feren immediately. However even when the King was looking at him so intently Feren couldn’t help but gaze upon him admirably. Thranduil was a Sindar elf not Silvan like those who populated the woodland, he had glorious blonde hair that appeared platinum in the light and golden as the torch lights reflected and danced within the strands his pale alabaster skin so perfect and flawless despite all the battles he had fought in, he was tall but honestly no taller than Feren himself was, and his eyes a strange mix of blue starlight that were completely ethereal even by elf standards. He was truly magnificent and beautiful. Feren himself had always felt plain when near him, he had the typical Silvan looks, long brown hair, although it appeared auburn due to red undertones, deep forest green eyes and slightly sun kissed skin due to his years in the training outside…they were truly different in appearance…he was broke from his thoughts by Thranduil’s stern voice.

  
“You know why I summoned you here tonight; you took my best soldiers away from the palace to do an unauthorized training exercise.” Thranduil said his gaze hardening upon his captain. “Why did you find it necessary to not even inform me of this?”

  
“I had tried to gain audience with you numerous times; you were extremely busy and unable to see me, I know I shouldn’t have disobeyed you but that was never my intent.” Feren said unable to stop himself from defending his actions although he was fairly sure that was the last thing he should be doing, he should just apologize profusely and not defend himself.

  
“So you simply took it upon yourself?” Thranduil said approaching him in long even strides, so he could look intently into the younger elf’s eyes, there was no emotion of disregard or disrespect but his actions did speak otherwise. “I have placed great trust in someone so young Feren, captain of my most powerful soldiers that follow you without question…but I need you to follow me without question and I cannot simply ignore your actions.” Thranduil said. “You left our stronghold vulnerable at a time when we need our soldiers here more than ever, what were you thinking?” Thranduil asked wanting to understand even though he was still angry.

  
“After the battle it was clear we needed more training, my intent was to make us stronger and no longer vulnerable…my actions were only to ensure our strength and I wanted to please you by our efforts! By my efforts, my life has always been to serve you I pledged my life and loyalty to you and Mirkwood, you think I betrayed you in some why?” Feren asked not sure why his King didn’t trust him more.

  
“I placed great trust in you and you know that taking your regiment away from the palace was ill advised…I cannot forgive that because I need to trust you completely without doubt and I simply do not.” Thranduil said about to turn away.

  
Feren felt a rage fill him as he seized Thranduil’s arm. “You have no reason to doubt my loyalty! I would never betray you, I beg forgiveness for taking the regiment without consent but in no way should that make you not trust me! My King…please what can I do to make you believe in me once more, I would sacrifice anything if I could but be worthy in your eyes, I would never jeopardize that chance knowingly.”

  
Thranduil gave the words some thought, he could clearly see the hurt in the young elf’s eyes and he was unsure for a moment on what to do. He gently placed his hand over Feren’s hand that was gripping his arm so tightly in desperation. Feren’s words held such hurt Thranduil found himself regretting his own harsh words.

  
“Perhaps…a discipline is due.” Thranduil said seeing a slight confusion in Feren’s eyes. “You took the regiment and their actions are your responsibility would you accept a discipline, in such you could earn my trust back.” Thranduil said seeing a slight relief cross Feren’s features. “I would not look so relived if I was you, I might be a price you are not willing to pay.” Thranduil said removing Feren’s hand from his arm as he went across the room and sat upon his bed. “Come here.” Thranduil said holding out his hand to Feren.

  
Feren was confused by this new action but regardless took the hand Thranduil offered him as he was pulled close to him. The proximity of their bodies made Feren’s breath hitch. “What would my punishment be then? Believe me when I say no price is too high.” He said looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his king.

  
“Really…” Thranduil said allowing one hands to trail up the length of the other’s chest before resting on the back of Feren’s neck before pulling him forward to kiss him strongly, passionately biding the other to respond, to react and although hesitant he soon reacted to the talented mouth upon his own no matter how strange it seemed at the time.

  
Feren couldn’t help but pull away from the unexpected action as he looked upon his King utterly confused. “Is this to be my punishment?” Feren asked not sure how *this* could be strewn into some type of punishment.

  
“First things first…I believe I would like you to show me you can follow my orders without question, prove to me you understand who is in charge, I am your King and you follow my commands without question, prove that to me.” Thranduil said making Feren take a step back. “Remove your clothes.” He said simply seeing the shocked expression and reluctance in Feren’s eyes at the order.

  
Thranduil gave him a soft smile. “While still under the guise of command Feren I will not force you to do anything…however you did say you *would* do anything no matter how high the price.” Thranduil reminded seeing the expression change immediately and Feren started to slowly undress.

  
Feren was still nervous and would have never expected his King to ask for such a thing but he had said he would do anything and in all honesty it was the shock of the situation that made Feren hesitate not the situation itself. He would have been lying to himself if he said he hadn’t a few sexual thoughts about his King, anyone who sees Thranduil so beautiful and strong how could you not want him? The first time he saw Thranduil he was in pure awe, all he could think of was servicing this great King which was why he strived so hard to becoming captain of his guard, he had excelled at everything he did and at such a young age became someone his King and Mirkwood could be proud of.

  
Thranduil smiled as he watched the young captain slowly regain more confidence in what he was doing and surely enough the resistance and hesitation disappeared from his forest green eyes and turned into something more intimate and much more sensual. The look relaxed Thranduil a little, he was a little concerned that Feren would be completely put off by such a request yet he seemed amendable to the request and seemed like he was starting to enjoy it a little. Feren removed his clothes slowly, not for any shy issue he might have had, no he wanted more to see if he could tease Thranduil a little. Feren had no reason whatsoever to be embarrassed or shy about his body, the extensive training had given him a warriors build with a toned and slim physic…and even Thranduil had to admit he was incredibly attractive.

  
Once Feren was completely disrobed Thranduil pulled him close once more to kiss him again it more heated and passionate than before, all resistance and hesitation having washed away from both of them. Thranduil let his hands run down the chiseled abdomen and strong arms before him, he felt Feren’s hands slip inside his robe as the fabric fell from his shoulders but he didn’t let him distract him too much. After a few minutes of heavy kissing and the two exploring one another bodies Thranduil pushed him away.  
“You want so badly to please me to serve me…do it then.” Thranduil said a little out of breath.

  
Feren took the hint easily as he went to his knees before Thranduil undoing the tie of his robe in haste. He was pleased to see that Thranduil was already semi-hard, the kissing seeming to have excited him as much as it excited Feren. He didn’t hesitate to take the Kings arousal into his mouth, he started out slowly with gentle suction hearing a slightly satisfied moan from Thranduil as he tried to focus on his lips and using his tongue to please his King further. In all honesty he had actually never done this for someone, but he knew what he liked so he was trying to put that knowledge to good use and it seemed like Thranduil was enjoying it. After a few minutes though Thranduil asked him to stop.  
“That’s enough, join me.” Thranduil said seeing the confusion cross his features as he blushed.

  
“I’m sorry, I know I’m not that good at this.” Feren said truly embarrassed.

  
“It’s not that, here lie on your side.” Thranduil said positioning him on his bed as Thranduil laid down as well only in the opposite direction and took Feren into his own mouth urging Feren to do the same.

  
Feren let out a heavy breath when his Kings mouth closed around his erection as he soon enough took the King into his mouth as well, the two pleasuring one another with their mouths. Feren could tell the King knew exactly what he was doing, knew precisely how to use his mouth to make his lover see stars explode behind their eyes and although terribly distracted by Thranduil’s talented mouth he tried his best to mimic his actions and took special care to notice to any pause, sharp intake of breath, anything that would signal to him that his King was enjoying what he was doing, what they were doing.

  
Feren was trying so hard to focus on what he was doing and *not* what Thranduil was doing to him but it felt so incredibly good, better than anything he had ever felt before with anyone else, yet before he realized it his entire body tightened and he released into his Kings mouth.

  
Thranduil pulled away as he wiped the moisture from his mouth. “You enjoy that? What a shameful servant you are turning out to be releasing before your King.” Thranduil said as he turned Feren to his on his stomach placing his hand in the small of his back.

  
“F-Forgive me.” Feren said trying to catch his breath from his unexpected orgasm, still riding the pleasure.

  
“I’m hardly finished with you yet, seems you need more discipline that I thought.” Thranduil said raising his hand lading a hard slap on the young elf’s buttocks making him yelp from the surprise, almost moving but Thranduil’s voice stopped him. “Don’t move, you brought this on yourself after all” Thranduil said his voice stern as he raised his had again and slapped Feren hard.

  
Thranduil wasn’t being exactly gentle as he brought his hand down repeatedly upon Feren, true enough he could strike him much harder than he actually was, but Feren still winced and groaned in pain from the numerous slaps he received. He looked at Thranduil through the corner of his eye and was a little surprised to see that Thranduil was actually…enjoying himself! Something about this power play actually seemed to stimulate Thranduil and while Feren was embarrassed, and with each slap pain startled him, but at the same time a type of adrenaline rushed through him as well. The burn that he might actually be enjoying it as well was worse than the sting in his backside.

  
After a while Thranduil had stopped and ran his hand over the reddened heated flesh, he placed a gentle kiss upon Feren’s backside his fingers slipping between the clef of his ass as he teased the young elf’s entrance with his fingers smiling slightly at the surprised gasp.

  
“Relax.” Thranduil whispered against Feren’s ear, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue and gently sucking upon the tip making the younger elf whimper slightly. “Do you want to stop? You took your punishment quite well and didn’t ask for me to stop…but if you want me to stop now I will.”

  
Feren turned slightly to look into Thranduil’s eyes a moment. “Don’t stop.” He said simply. “However I do not know what to do, this is all new for me…I’m not sure what you expect of me in this situation.”

  
“I expect nothing, don’t over think this situation Feren, trust me and your body will know what to do…for now just relax.” Thranduil said.

  
He leaned forward to kiss Feren again but didn’t linger as the angle was a little odd for Feren and he did want him to relax. Thranduil removed his hand for a moment to slicken his fingers with his mouth before returning them and after a moment of gentle probing one of his fingers broke through the tight ring of muscles although he stopped moving further when Feren cried out in obvious discomfort.

  
“Do not fret Feren, it only hurts at first but will ebb away into pleasure I assure you, relax an bear with me for a moment, you’ll be fine.” Thranduil assured as he slowly began to move his fingers further into Feren and gradually added a second and a third, scissoring his fingers to loosen him more and relax the muscles and although Feren seemed to now be enjoying it a new pain would blossom when Thranduil replaced those fingers with his arousal was much larger than them. He added pressure in various places inside Feren waiting for the desired reaction and when he found it he hooked his finger which made the youth arch his back a scream being lost in his throat when he did so.

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile when he found that special spot inside Feren that would make in scream in pleasure, it would ease the way when he entered him.

  
He removed his fingers and straddled Feren from behind, he used the vanilla oil he kept on his beside, normally used for his skin, he poured a generous amount in his palms allowing his body heat to warm it before he used it to slicken the way inside Feren and upon his own arousal.

  
“I will go as slowly as you need…you must tell me though, this will be unpleasant for a moment but I promise you pleasure just as I did before.” Thranduil said waiting for Feren to give some sign he was ready.

  
Feren was a little cautious but Thranduil had told him earlier it would be uncomfortable but he would receive pleasure, so he had no reason to disbelieve him now. “I’m ready.” He said softly.

  
Thranduil smiled a she positioned himself at Feren’s entrance and moved gently wanting to make the experience as painless as possible. Thranduil pressed forward and continued to do so until the head of his erection broke through, Feren hissed in pain the pressure and sting a very unfamiliar and unpleasant experience, but he endured the pain. He could hear a somewhat satisfied sigh from Thranduil and could tell he was restraining himself somewhat.

  
“I’m fine your majesty…please.” Feren said seeing a strange cross Thranduil’s features.

  
“Drop the formality Feren…” Thranduil said pushing in a little further. “Call me by my name.” Thranduil said pushing in a little further.

  
“Yes…Thranduil.” Feren said a little breathless and allowing the name of his King name to roll of his tongue; it actually felt good to call him by his name. No formality or title attached made the situation easier somehow; at this point in time they were just two elves exploring pleasure together.

  
Thranduil pushed a little further inside but didn’t pause, it would go much easier if he continued forward until he was completely inside Feren and then waited until he adjusted to the full length of Thranduil’s arousal inside him. Thranduil for the most part took notice of Feren’s discomfort but didn’t allow it to actually bother him, he was versatile in his love-making and he knew exactly what Feren was feeling. Thranduil was taking the utmost care with Feren and soon enough he was completely inside this young elf.  
Thranduil leaned forward. “I’m completely inside you now, how does it feel?” Thranduil asked loving to hear the voice of his lover.

  
“F-full…my whole body is, is so hot.” Feren said breathless and his body was slowly getting used to it and soon enough his body was pushing backward into Thranduil’s which signaled he was ready, apparently his body *did* know exactly what to do as he began to enjoy it more and more.

  
Thranduil continued this slow pace, pulling out a little and then back in, then a little more and more until he was pulling and pushing himself almost completely out and completely back in. He angled his body in a certain way so his length would brush against that spot deep inside Feren that would make him scream. Thranduil was unable himself to keep his own voice at bay moaning each time he was fully inside Feren. The two were soon engaged in a chorus of pleasure, their voices mingling and becoming as one. Feren’s hands were fisted in the sheets and his body mimicked Thranduil’s oppositely so with each thrust was met and each movement was matched as they moved quickly with one another.

  
Thranduil breath was labored as he slammed his body forward into Feren loving the sensation the feel of his young body wrapped so tightly around his length, contracting and relaxing erratically keeping him on edge and wanting more from this young soldier and knowing he wouldn’t last to much longer but he wanted to prolong this sweet pleasure.  
Thranduil stopped his movements and pulled away from Feren. “Roll over.” He instructed as Feren did so.

  
Thranduil smiled at him as he once again straddled his waist and took Feren’s straining and weeping member in hand stroking it slowly as he looked into the captain’s eyes. “I do not allow this often.” Thranduil said cryptically, confusing Feren for a moment before Thranduil moved and began to lower himself upon Feren’s member.

  
“Valar!” Feren shouted as his already sensitive member was engulfed by a searing heat and impossible tightness. This particular scenario was defiantly not expected, but oh it felt so wonderful.

  
“Stay still…let me do the work.” He said his eyes fluttering closed as he began to slowly move himself up and down upon Feren loving the feel. He grasped Feren’s hand and had him wrap it around his own arousal and Feren began to pump his length while Thranduil penetrated himself over and over upon Feren.

  
“T-Thranduil…I cannot last…much…longer.” Feren said between breaths.

  
“Just a little…while longer.” Thranduil said increasing his pace until his body convulsed and contracted around Feren’s length and his body released his eyes being blinded by light and he could faintly hear Feren scream a warmth spreading deep within him and he could no longer hold his position and he fell atop Feren, breathless and weak in the afterglow of his own orgasm, Feren not far behind him as they both rode the waves of pleasure.

  
The two lay in the same position for some time until Thranduil was brought back to awareness by a pair of arms wrapping around him and he smiled slightly as the pleasantness and warmth of the other and returned the gesture, but after a short moment he rolled off Feren and lay on his back next to him.

  
“That was wonderful…” Feren said as he rolled to his side propping himself up on one elbow to look at Thranduil, to look at his beautiful King.

  
“Did we learn out lesson then?” Thranduil said in jest. “Let us hope you remember who this Kingdom belongs to.” He added.

  
“Well…I’m not so sure; my memory can be somewhat unreliable at times, it would do well for you to remind me of my place once in a while.” Feren said with a smiled as he kissed Thranduil deeply and passionately.

  
Thranduil laughed at this as he grabbed the jumbled covers and pulled them up over them both. “Rest for now, we’ll *discuss* your faulty memory later.” He said smiling as he pulled Feren closer to him closing his eyes and Feren did the same and the two fell into a blissful sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

***

 

Thanks for reading chapter two ‘A Lesson in Disipline’! I hope you liked it Nuredhel!

  
Please feel free to suggest another pairing and situation for me! For guidelines check the authors note in chapter 1, comments and kudos are appreciated!

 


	3. Mistaken Identity (Bard/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard travels into Mirkwood's forest in attempt to deliver a letter to the Elvin King Thranduil from the Master of Lake-town, he was offered a substantial reward for this dangerous mission but is willing to risk it to improve the lives of his children. What happens though when he stumbles off path and meets a beautiful elf bathing in a mineral pond?

Title: Mistaken Identity (Bard/Thranduil)  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Status: completed  
Author: Nerwen  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Bard/Thranduil  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: M/M  
Summary: Bard travels into Mirkwoods forest in attempt to deliver a letter to the Elvin King Thranduil from the Master of Lake-town, he was offered a substantial reward for this dangerous mission but is willing to risk it to improve the lives of his children. What happens though when he stumbles off path and meets a beautiful elf bathing in a mineral pond?

  
***

Dedicated to AnotherPooka

  
‘I would love to read your take on Thranduil and Bard. Maybe au of them accidentally meeting for the first time in the woods of Mirkwood? I love bottom Thranduil, otherwise I'm happy with different kinds of scenarios.’

  
***

  
To my other requests I will be writing them in the order I receive I will try my hardest to post one a week, it just depends on how my life is going as it sometimes it gets in the way of my writing ^_~  
Just so I’m clear, understand that I WILL write the same pairings just not in a row is all, it seems I accidentally confused a couple of people :P I ship barduil and thorinduil as long as Thranduil is involved I’d probably ship just about anything!

 

***

Thranduil walked soundlessly through the misty paths of Mirkwood, the crisp morning air and dew still fresh upon the ground and trees, not even the sound of his bare feet against the fallen leaves could be heard as he walked. He normally would not leave the safety of his Kingdom but every once in a while he would don some simple attire and venture far into the forest and simply enjoy the love and energy all around him. Thranduil was slightly different from other elves, almost all had some connection to the earth which was very strong in children but it seemed to grow more faint and distant as one grew older, but Thranduil have never lost the strong connection he had as a child and when and his father settled in Greenwood the Great, later called Mirkwood, it seemed this forest had an indescribable love and adoration for Thranduil and the connection was powerful. Thranduil loved to hear the wind whispering through the tress it sounding more like a melody of songs to him, when it rained the rain would spell out stories for him, ones that could never pass one lips or be written upon paper, even a babbling brook seemed to speak untold wonders to him…that was what made him different. Thranduil had always drawn strength of his beloved Mirkwood and the forest adored him in return.

  
Thranduil had ventured out early, wanting to hear the morning laments and simply relax for a moment forget about being a King, even if it was just for a instant he cherished it. He didn’t hate his position in life, being a King gave him great joy but it demanded his attention so tenaciously he rarely had time to himself, but when he did have some time, this was what he enjoyed, relaxing among his forest in silent contentment. This time he brought a lunch kit with him, some fresh fruit and a small loaf of bread and of course a wineskin.

  
As Thranduil walked he came across a mineral spring, he knelt down next to it dipping his fingers in as a slight chill ran through him, the water was wonderfully cool which meant it was probably fed by natural springs and after a moment decided a nice cool dip in the water was a good idea. He removed his clothes, which was just a simple white tunic with moss green breeches and a heavy outer robe. He placed them on a nearby rock and began to slowly ease himself into the water gasping at the coolness of the water but enjoying it nonetheless.

  
***

  
Bard gave a heavy sigh as he trudged through Mirkwood on the designated path he was supposed to take so that he wouldn’t get lost on his way to the Elvin fortress ruled by King Thranduil. Normally he would never venture into the forest without an Elvin escort as it was easy to become lost and disoriented in the forest due to the enchantment placed upon the forest by their King, but this had to be done. The Master wished to renegotiate with the King for more supplies and things of that sort but the King had originally refused so the Master thought it would make more of an impression if someone went it person. The only reason why Bard was elected for this particular mission was because when a barge shipment was needed he was the one to use the ship so a few of the elves would probably recognized him, not to mention the Master had offered him a substantial reward if he was proven successful. True Bard was not money motivated but he would do anything if he thought it would benefit the lives of his children and desperate times called for desperate measures. So onward he travelled, nervous and very cautious about ht potentially dangerous situation he could be placing himself in by venturing into this forest uninvited.

  
Bard had been traveling for only a few hours but he was already beginning to feel the effects of confusion and disorientation as he tried his best to clear his head and keep on the path ahead of him as it was the only way to reach the palace…however somewhere along the way he had strayed off the path, the thick air of the forest and the enchantment getting the better of him and he began to wander aimlessly through the twisting pathways until something caught his attention. It was a faint sound, like a ripple of water or a small splashing noise and he grasped onto the sound as it was the only coherence he had left and he stumbled toward the source of the sound, although when he was closer he slowed his steps and approached more cautiously and quietly.

  
What Bard saw completely took his breath away, there in the small minute clearing was en elf swimming in the small mineral pond before him and this elf was absolutely magnificent. He had seen elf’s before but not ones like this, it’s beautiful soft honey colored hair thick and heavy with water, he had astonishingly lapis blue eyes and alabaster tone skin as water trickled down it’s beautifully toned body. This elf was obviously male and while Bard never before had any inclinations toward males he couldn’t seem to take his eyes of this magnificent creature laid before him. At first he thought he would just watch and not bother the creature because although it did stir something deep inside Bard this elf was seemingly innocent in his actions with no intention to arouse anybody or that he was even being watched so he thought he would just leave the elf alone.

However, he was lost and this was the only other person he had come across since he started this journey and he was an elf so if nothing else maybe he could at least help him find his way out of the forest or if he was feeling king he would take him to the palace…it really was the only option Bard had left so he took a deep breath and entered the clearing and cleared his throat so the elf would become aware of his presence.

  
Thranduil was enjoying the feeling of water running down his body when he heard an unfamiliar sound only to turn to see a man was standing near the bank of the pool he resided in. Thranduil wasn’t afraid although a little apprehensive, it was strange for the race of men to enter Mirkwood as too many had been lost among the enchantment so most never risked it, however this man seemed to be intentionally among these trees but obviously off the path which was the only way for a non-elf to reach his palace doors.  
“I am truly sorry to disturb you…I was on my way to the palace and have become lost, I would be eternally grateful and in your debt if you could assist me, you needn’t take me to the palace if you don’t want t. If you would rather simply show me a way out I would appreciate it very much.” Bard said keeping his eyes downcast so not the put the elf in grief by him staring.

  
Thranduil frowned at the request and considered ignoring him as he sized up the uninvited man. He was handsome as far as man standards would go, he had a rugged type of appeal with shaggy brown hair and a short trimmed beard and mustache, his clothes suggested that of a commoner and the way he adverted his eyes from Thranduil’s naked form was actually charming in a certain way…he had a certain appeal that Thranduil had not found in anyone in a long time. Also it seemed that this man didn’t know who he was, didn’t recognize him as the King which was not surprising but still a little offsetting to Thranduil as he was used to being known by everyone. Although for some strange reason he found that this man not knowing who he was, and that he was so far treating him like a normal everyday elf, it gave Thranduil a sense of normalcy which he longed for sometimes. The pressure of being King could be exhausting and sometimes he wished to be nothing but a simple elf and for the first time in a long time he was offered an opportunity to explore that side of himself with this man as the catalyst for it.

  
Thranduil’s long silence seemed to put the man on edge and suddenly as he spoke again. “Can you even understand me?” Bard asked now wondering if this elf even knew the common tongue, he might only speak Silvan on which Bard only knew a few phrases but he tried anyway. “Nín eneth ach Bard, nányë wanwa, lá resta-?” Bard said introducing himself and asking for help while hoping he said it right.

  
Thranduil smiled at the man. “Hello Bard, sorry I didn’t answer right away I was a little surprised was all.” Thranduil said as the man gave a sigh of relief that the elf understood him and wasn’t offended of anything he *might* of said accidentally. “Your Elvis is very good considering.” Thranduil said lifting himself from the water and quickly concealing himself with his robe. Noticing how Bard adverted his gaze.

  
“Tell me why do you seek the King?” Thranduil asked wanting to make sure he wasn’t in any immediate danger since he had no weapons and this man was armed.

  
“I am simply a messenger for Lake-Town’s Master, he offered me payment to deliver the message directly to the King, I became lost though…this forest it feels like a fog in my mind, the air is so thick it clouded my judgment and I wandered off the path.” Bard admitted lifting his gaze to look upon the elf again.

  
“It has that effect on those who are not elf…especially if they are alone, this small clearing allows enough fresh air to help ease the enchantment, I cannot escort you to the palace though. I’m sorry but I can only show you the way out…will this cause problems for you with your master?” Thranduil asked truly not wanting to put the man in any trouble.

  
“He will not be pleased…but he knew this was a long shot to begin with.” Bard admitted not sure what the Master would do but he could handle it. The Master would not risk his best barge man.

  
“You risked much by venturing into the forest; it must have been a substantial payment.” Thranduil said.

  
“Times are…difficult right now. I have three young children and I am doing what I can to improve their lives.” Bard said taking a cautious step toward the other.

  
Thranduil could still see Bard was still suffering some enchantment so he offered him a place on the bank to sit. “You need to give yourself some time to breathe a moment.” Thranduil said and although Bard didn’t notice Thranduil was helping to lift some of the spell that had been weaved into his mind.

  
Thranduil sat down next to this weary traveler. “Here…” Thranduil said getting the bread out of his container and giving Bard a generous portion. “Sometimes eating will help you regain your focus.”

  
“Pardon but do you have something to drink?” Bard asked.

 

“Well…I do but its wine and I doubt that would help you regain any type of focus.” Thranduil said with a laugh.

  
Bard smiled. “Well you said eating would sometimes help, come now let’s have a taste.” Bard said hit tone seemed heavy, and Thranduil felt compelled to give him the wine sack and the man took a large swallow.

  
“I must ask why you thought it prudent to venture into Mirkwood, even if the reward was much it seems much more of a risk, and nonetheless you came alone.” Thranduil said also taking a drink.

  
“I was also a barge-man for the master I have had dealings with the elves before, shipments of barrels and such…and I don’t scare easily.” Bard said locking eyes with the beautiful elf, still wet from the water his hair begging to drip at its tips. “Did you not bring a towel? You’re still dripping wet.” Bard mused.

  
Thranduil smiled a little. “Me taking a dip in the pond wasn’t planned, it just seemed like a good idea at the time was all, I figured I’d just air dry until you came along anyway.”  
Bard took another large swallow of the wine. “What’s your name? I told you mine and why I was here…why are you here?” Bard asked.

  
Thranduil didn’t want to reveal himself to this man, if he knew his name he would defiantly know he was King and Thranduil didn’t want that so he quickly made up a name that was easy. “Milo…my name is Milo and I was just taking a walk, I like to walk in the mornings when it’s quite it lets me think.” Thranduil said feeling a little bad about lying to this man but at the same time it would ruin his current illusion of being normal.

  
Bard wasn’t sure why but he reached out and brushed the wet bangs out of Thranduil’s eyes. “You have really unusual eyes, rather beautiful too.” Bard said he was usually never so bold, and he was so shy earlier too but this elf really put him at ease…and the wine was probably helping things along too.

  
The two sat in silence finishing off the wine sack as they began to inch closer to one another unconsciously. Thranduil couldn’t help but smile at the compliment Bard gave to him about his eyes, now sitting so close to this man he could feel heat rolling off the other’s body and their eyes locked for a moment. Thranduil reached out and touched the men’s cheek loving the heat of the other relishing in it for a moment, the cool water having lowered his temperature and Bard’s heat felt so good.

  
“You have really soft hands…” Bard said placing his hand over Thranduil’s as he moved his head to gently place his lips against Thranduil’s fingertips, his palm, wrist, running his hand down the others arm and deciding to pull this enchanting elf closer to him. “Am I being too bold?” He asked looking deep into Thranduil’s eyes.

  
“No, it feels nice…you’re very warm…”Thranduil couldn’t help but swallow nervously, Bard’s lips were so hot and firm and he couldn’t help but yearn to feel them upon his own. This was happening incredibly fast and he had just met this man but a few minutes ago but he felt encouraged to explore what he a feeling.

  
Thranduil placed one of his hands over Bards heart and he could feel the strong beat beneath his palm, it was fast and heard and it felt good as did Bards hand over his own fast heartbeat. At that moment it seemed the barriers between them dissolved and they relaxed and became more accustomed to touching one another. Thranduil felt every tentative touch and caress through the robe he was wearing as consequently it was the only thing he was wearing. Thranduil wanted to even the ground a little so his finger began to unbutton Bards outer tunic slipping it from his shoulder’s leaving only the thin inner tunic left. Thranduil couldn’t resist the temptation to slip his hands inside the tunic and feel the rippled abdomen and hard chest, Bard had a warrior’s build, like a man that had worked hard labor everyday of his live…and still he was so warm.

  
Bard smiled at the touch of Thranduil’s hands against his skin, he really was so soft and he seemed to like touching him too so he also reached forward and cupped Thranduil’s face, the look in Thranduil’s eyes was all the invitation he needed as he leaned forward and kissed Thranduil, a deep hunger inside Bard that could only be sated with this elf’s sweet mouth.

  
Thranduil couldn’t help but moan a little into the kiss, Bards lips felt like they were on fire and the kiss was so strong and passionate that Thranduil would have probably fallen to his knees if he wasn’t already sitting down. By the Valar he was an excellent kisser and Thranduil pulled their bodies closer together wanting the kiss to never end. Thranduil felt the heat of Bard’s tongue shoot past his lips and he invited him in eagerly their tongues intertwining together as the licked and tasted every inch of each other’s mouths, a deep hunger and passion blooming in them both.

  
Both Bard and Thranduil pulled apart momentarily to breath, their breaths both heavy and labored sue tot eh intensity of their kiss as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“You are so beautiful…” Bard whispered as he began to kiss Thranduil’s neck and shoulder gently pushing Thranduil’s robe off his shoulders. “I know this is sudden…let me see your body, you are so stunning I cannot bear the thought of never seeing you completely, I want to burn an image of you in my mind.” He said still kissing Thranduil’s exposed skin.

  
Thranduil reached down and undid the clasp and robe of his robe and opened it leaning back slightly when Bard pulled away. Thranduil had never been ashamed of his body and had no reason to really be shy but the burning desire and look in Bards eyes did actually make him blush a little. The hunger in those smoldering eyes ignited the same hunger in Thranduil.

  
“Touch me.” Thranduil said softly seeing a smile spread across Bards face.

  
Before Bard did he removed his inner tunic and leaned over Thranduil to kiss the beautifully smooth skin, Thranduil tasted like fresh milk with sweet honey and he truly wanted to devour this beautiful body before him. He wasn’t sure what the driving force behind this was, he had never had any inclinations toward the same sex before he had always been attracted to women, however this elf before him was more beautiful than any other he had gazed upon or seen upon a passing glance…and for this moment this elf belonged to him and only him. Bard kissed down the length of this ethereal creature’s body, down his neck, chest, gently licking and nibbling upon his hips before kissing his thighs gently. The gentle and sweet sounds that poured from Thranduil’s lips only urged him to continue. He at first wanted to go slowly to take his time but the beautiful arousal before him he was unable to resist diving down upon Thranduil and practically swallowing Thranduil’s entire length in one motion, the sweet cry that came out of Thranduil only urged Bard to continue. In all honesty he had never done this before for anyone but he knew well enough what he liked, being a man he had a fairly good idea what he was doing and Thranduil’s reaction was proof enough that he wasn’t terrible. Bard wanted to please him, to have him enjoy everything; this was so spur-of-the-moment he didn’t want him to regret acting on impulse later he wanted this memory to be reflected upon fondly by both of them.

  
Thranduil gasped slightly and tried to keep his breathing under some control as Bard’s searing mouth set his own arousal aflame and he could practically feel himself growing harder in Bards mouth his entire body tensing and constricting only to relax a moment later and then contracting all over again, as he went back and forth between the two extremes which left him breathless and moaning. Thranduil fisted his hands in Bards dark tresses as he tried to stop his body from arching, wanting so desperately to thrust into that welcoming mouth but also wanting to simply let Bard do as he pleased, and defiantly not wanting to deter him from his task by being overzealous.

  
“Bard…” Thranduil said softly as the man looked up to meet his eyes for moment and stopped his actions completely.

  
Thranduil smiled at sat up slightly having Bard stand up as he knelt before the other undoing his trousers and pulling them down completely to give equal turn to his unlikely man lover. He couldn’t help but admire the beautiful appendage he was about to service, wonderfully hard and already weeping with need, swollen in its anticipation and incredibly hot to the touch, the thick veins running along it most alluring and Thranduil couldn’t help but trace them with his tongue first before swallowing the length completely. He could hear the startled gasp from Bard but didn’t pay any attention to it really, he knew well enough exactly what he was doing with his age came experience with lovers of male and female alike, true enough he had never shared such a thing with a man but in all honesty while their races sand culture were vastly different their anatomy was not. Aside from all that it delighted him to bring the same pleasure to his lovers that they had bestowed upon them, more than once he had simply enjoyed servicing his partners orally without equal turn…making them happy was sometimes the greatest pleasure of all and he appreciated it on a more personal level never feeling the need to be completed himself.

  
Thranduil was so lost in his thoughts and the arousal in his mouth that it surprised him when Bard took and handful of his hair and pulled him away from continuing. “Do you intend to make me finish so soon?” Bard asked breathless making the elf smile a little.

  
“You make it sound so terrible.” Thranduil teased leaning forward only to have Bard stop him again. Thranduil wouldn’t deny that he was somewhat orally fixated but Bard seemed to have other ideas.

  
“I would love to complete inside you…may I?” He asked caressing the elf smooth cheek who nodded in answer allowing Bard to lie down atop him.

  
The two kissed for a long while as Bard managed to remove his trousers fully while their tongues danced together, it seemed they both enjoyed to kiss and be completely aroused before the final act and these things allowed them to both be comfortable and relaxed so no further stimulation would be needed.

  
Bard placed his hand under Thranduil and pressed gently at his opening finding very little resistance as he slipped his finger inside a soft purr coming from Thranduil when he did. Thranduil gasped a little when Bard added and second and a third finger, twisting and turning them inside until he got the reaction he was looking for when Thranduil arched and cried out. Bard smiled as he ran his fingers along the same spot, once, twice, three times…

  
“STOP!” Thranduil cried breathless. “I do not wish to finish without you inside me either…please let us not wait any longer.” He begged.

  
Bard went to his knees and pulled Thranduil closer to him where his rear was resting slightly on Bards hips, the position was a little awkward and wasn’t exactly forgiving to one’s back but it was the only way Bard could look into the other’s eyes. Thranduil didn’t object to the position so Bard continued and began to press his fully hard arousal against Thranduil’s entrance, he was met with a slightly resistance but soon broke through the tight ring of muscle and entered the suffocating velvet heat of his Elvin lover, the sheer feeling making him take pause for it alone was enough to make him climax…he would need to take things a bit slowly, so he took his time easing further and further inside until he bottomed out and the two looked into each other’s eyes loving the feeling and experience of being united like they were now.

  
“I’m going to move now.” Bard said although it seemed more like he was warning himself and not the elf beneath him as his hips began to thrust in shallow even movements allowing Thranduil to become fully accustomed to the sensation before he was given more and more.

  
Thranduil angled himself a certain way and Bard assisted so that he would be able to strike that spot inside Thranduil that would make him scream as they both seemed eager to please one another in this and Bard was already receiving unparallel pleasure and wanted to make sure this elf was given the same.  
“You are so…beautiful.” Bard said in-between his breathing as he thrust hard into he body below and he soon found the angel they were both looking for as Thranduil cried out in pure bliss.

  
The two set into a quick rhythm, comfortable yet exhilarating as their pleasure together began to mount, their mouths locked in an unbreakable kiss while they met each other which each thrust. Thranduil wanted to tell this man how much he was enjoying himself, how much he wanted to be with him….to stay with him, but he was too breathless to say any of these things to him so he settled for holding him tightly and kissing him, trying to convey his feelings that were welling up inside him and the shock was that he was feeling for Bard what he hadn’t been able to feel in so long, what he hadn’t allowed himself to feel, this was love in its purest and most beautiful form.

  
Soon enough though all coherent thoughts were banished from his mind his hands gripped the grass tightly beneath his palms and he climaxed, crying out loudly practically screaming Bards name as he felt Bard grip him tightly in turn as his own release washed over him and while he was blissfully unaware for a moment a single word brought him crashing back to reality.

“…Milo…” Bard whispered softly into his ear.

  
Thranduil sighed deeply, he had forgotten for a moment that Bard had no idea who he really was and that was partly the allure of the situation yet now that he felt so strong for Bard he simply couldn’t tell him…no he would let this fantasy between them continue as they fell asleep in the soft grass near the bank of a pond.

  
***

  
Thranduil was in this throne room when one his guards approached him. “My Lord a messenger from Lake-Town and is requesting an audience with you.” He said.

  
For a moment Thranduil thought of Bard but dismissed the possibility of it being him, although Thranduil gaped slightly at seeing Bard now standing before his throne, after the two had parted ways at the border Thranduil had thought he would never lay eyes upon this man again, it was such an impossibility that he had decided to simply cherish the meeting and try and not be heartbroken when they separated. Bard had become lost in which caused their meeting in the forest but it seemed getting lost once was not enough to deter him from his task so apparently he tried again and this time found his way to the palace. It seemed the guard at his gate recognized him from barrel shipments and owed him a favor of some sort and allowed him inside to request audience, Thranduil would have to speak with that guard later about that but for now he was simply stunned into silence.

  
Bard was also at a loss of words as he gazed at King Thranduil…or was it Milo? Was it just a stunning resemblance or was this the same elf he had made love to a few weeks ago in the beautiful Mirkwood forest? He wanted to ask but didn’t want to insult the King when he had important things to deliver, or at least important to the Master anyway. “I thank you for taking the time to see me King Thranduil, I bring correspondents from my Master in Lake-Town, I believe he is hoping to create a rapport with you and request more trade. I humbly request your response to report back to my Master.” Bard said with a low bow.

  
A guard came closer to take the message and gave it to the King who opened the letter and studied it momentarily. He glanced at Bard who also stole a glance at him and when their eyes met Thranduil instantly felt and type of electricity run through him and Bard also knew in that moment that Thranduil and Milo was the same person and it begged the question as to why Thranduil would have lied to him in the first place.

  
“I will consider this but I need time before then, I will write to your Master as requested. For now please allow us to offer you hospitality and I will arrange an escort for you in the morning. You are to be congratulated for finding your way here all alone, that deserves at least one night and good meal.” Thranduil said turning his back to Bard not wanting to look at him anymore for fear of behaving foolishly in full view of others, no he would wait until later to speak with him.

  
***

  
The day went quickly and Thranduil had stayed in his study to finish up a reply letter to the Master, he didn’t mind corresponding with him as it could prove beneficial in future trades not to mention if he ever wished to discontinue them he could easily, the Master was much more interested in pleasing Thranduil in trades than the other way around. But whatever the reason it did give Thranduil and excuse to see Bard as he found out where he was placed and didn’t bother knocking as he entered the room.  
Bard was only wearing his simple tunic and leggings as it seemed he was about to retire but stood up instantly upon seeing Thranduil. “I thought you would like the letter, and I have arrange one of my guards to escort you out of the forest…he will meet you in the morning.” Thranduil said studying the strange expression on Bards face but when it seemed he wouldn’t talk Thranduil figured he had nothing left to say and made a motion to leave but Bard’s voice stopped him.

  
“Milo.” Bard said simply seeing the King stop before he left. “You’re Milo aren’t you? Milo and King Thranduil as in one and the same…why didn’t you tell me, why did you lie?” Bard asked.

  
Thranduil sighed. “It wasn’t my intent to lie to you Bard, I just…you were looking for me as it was and if you knew who I was I highly doubted that we could have shared anything with one another but politics. I didn’t think it would do any harm to be someone else for a brief moment, you have no idea how I sometimes long to be anything but a King at times, you treated me like you would anyone else and it was wonderfully refreshing if I revealed myself…you and I both know you would have reacted and treated me quite differently.” Thranduil said looking away from Bard.

  
“That doesn’t justify your actions…I had hopes of seeing you again, even searching for you if that’s what it took but now knowing that Milo doesn’t even exist the possibility of having something special with him is completely gone.” Bard said sounding completely dejected.

  
“He did exist Bard, and he cared about you so much…and I still care about you, it was never my intention to hurt you I wanted so desperately to share something with you but I had no hopes of us seeing each other again so it was easy for me, I should have considered your feelings and I’m so sorry.” Thranduil said unsure how to make this better with Bard.

  
“So you were going to simply forget what we shared?” Bard asked.

  
“Never!” Thranduil said taking a step closer to the man. “I cherish that memory, it was the first time in so long I allowed myself to feel and experience the joy of loving someone and I would never trade that moment for anything, I would have never forgotten.” Thranduil said.

  
Bard looked at Thranduil quizzically as he took a step closer allowing himself to reach out and cup the side of Thranduil’s face who leaned into the touch. “Do you love me? Or was that just a fleeting moment in your persona?” Bard paused. “I fell for you so hard it left me breathless that’s why I was intent to re-enter this forest, if I never found the palace I would have been more than happy to become lost again if it gave the chance to see you again and let you know that I love you…all I needed was the chance to let you know, I do love you.” Bard said pulling Thranduil closer to him. “Milo or Thranduil, I don’t think it matter much does it?”

  
Thranduil smiled and pressed his forehead to Bards. “Considering they both love you I don’t think it matters at all.” Thranduil said as the two kissed for the first time as Thranduil and Bard.

  
“I’m still a little irritated that you lied to me about who you were though, it makes my task of taking you home with me a lot harder.” Bard said with a slight laugh.

  
Thranduil smiled a the thought of being whisked away to Lake-Town and living with Bard and his children, it sounded cozy but he knew it was folly to entertain such thoughts. “How about I amend my letter to your Master? All of our correspondents will be hand delivered by you to me and the shipment of all goods will also be overseen by you…your Master will be generous with compensation and I’m sure I can offer you something in return as well.” Thranduil said.

  
“Well, that is an awful lot of work you know, are you sure you can make it worth my while?” Bard asked a hint of mirth in his eyes.

  
“I think I can handle that.” Thranduil replied as Bard pulled him into another kiss and the two stumbled toward Bards bed. In a hopeless and difficult love they had started but would have one another no matter what it would take.

  
THE END

 

***

 

I wanted to apologize quickly for this late update, I had gotten sick and ended up in the hospital for the last few days but I’m all better now! Although I’m sure you can imagine that I wasn’t up to writing, at least not until the drugs wore off some ^_~

  
Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this Bard/Thranduil fiction of mine, especially AnotherPooka I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and responded to!

 


	4. Attraction (Dain & Thranduil)

Title: Attraction (Dain/Thranduil)  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Status: completed  
Author: Nerwen  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Dain/Thranduil  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: M/M, interracial, elf/dwarf  
Summary: Trying to establish trading with Thranduil in Mirkwood was Dain’s ultimate goal in seeing the insufferable elf but after a moment of seeing him in a different light it stirred something inside Dain wanting to make Thranduil yield to him and dominate the seemingly untouchable elf.

  
***

  
Dedicated to: Justreaderr  
‘As a suggestion I have for you Thranduil/Dain exploring their strange dynamic seen in the confrontation in BOTFA’  
‘I've been thinking about something along the lines of them negotiating peace or a treaty. They seemed not very fond of each other so they are arguing and that turns into hate-sex. I would prefer Dain to be the active and dominant one in this as he seemed somewhat attracted to Thranduil, but that's entirely up to you. (Maybe dub!con but no rape)’

  
***

  
To my other requests I will be writing them in the order I receive I will try my hardest to post one a week, it just depends on how my life is going as it sometimes it gets in the way of my writing ^_~ 

 

***

  
After the Battle of the five armies much had changed with the relationship between eh Dwarfs of Eebor and the elves of Mirkwood and also with the men now residing in Dale, Thranduil wanted a anew beginning so he was being as generous as possible with Erebor and Dale and assisting in the rebuilding of their once glorious mountain and so far it seemed like his generosity had paid off. He had sold them supplies and goods at actual cost so no profit was actually made, and the men of Dale he assisted he charged nothing as they had no way to compensate him, but it would all be for the greater good in the end. Their cities were nearly in completion and the Dwarfs had paid him accordingly while the men gave their word for compensation once their economy as back on their feet but Thranduil wasn’t worried about that he knew that once they were no longer struggling new trades could commence and that did well for both societies.

  
News so the King Thranduil’s generosity to Erebor and Dale soon spread and it didn’t take long for a convey of dwarfs had come into Mirkwood requesting and audience with the king with words from the Iron Hills. Apparently they wished to renegotiate the trading with Mirwood, Thranduil was trading with Erebor so why not establish trade with the Iron Hills which initially Thranduil wasn’t willing to do. Dain who ruled the Iron Hills took Thranduil’s reluctance insulting though.

  
“Are we not important enough to trade resources with!?” Dain boomed at the elf across the table who seemed so cold and distant he could practically feel ice bite his skin.  
“That is not the case Lord Dain, unfortunately while my resources are needed you have not the means to compensate me accordingly nor do you have fair exchange of goods. Because of the distance between our people it makes trading more difficult and unnecessarily dangerous for us, needlessly so I might add.” Thranduil said while he was able to get goods from his kin, Erebor and Dale with much more ease and better compensation.

  
Dain growled irritated with the practically emotionless response and unfortunately he was correct too and Dain had trouble arguing that point. “Well, you know I am close with my cousin in Erebor, I am sure I can offer you a better deal with your arrangement with him, I can even allow you to employ some of my best miners that could expand your kingdom.”

  
“Those are but temporary solutions and I do not want you to become reliant on a temporary arrangement. You might be influential with King Thorin but it simply isn’t enough.” Thranduil said standing instantly. He was truly exhausted and hadn’t had much rest in the past few days and standing up so suddenly shook him slightly making his neutral mask falter a little but he quickly put in back in place and returned to his stone-like persona.

  
Dain frowned when Thranduil spoke and he was quite surprised at seeing the so well placed cold mask that Thranduil wore with such ease falter a little, for a moment his eyes shone brightly and he seemed…delicate and vulnerable. Dain couldn’t help but smile to himself a little, he never hid the fact he held nothing but disdain for elves and certainly held no affection for Thranduil but for some reason he couldn’t help but adore that look of frailty Thranduil wore no matter how short a time he witnessed it. Seeing Thranduil appear more lively stirred something inside Dain, easily enough to detect it was simple lust but Dain couldn’t even process the feeling or thought before Thranduil left the conference room.

  
It was odd, Dain acknowledged the fact and would even boast about his dislike of elves and their entire culture, vain and conceited beings and Thranduil being the king of them all…and yet he couldn’t seem to rid his mind of that perfect being compromised. To see Thranduil yield to him would be pleasurable indeed but more so from the fact that the mighty Elvin King was submitting to him, even if Dain wasn’t exactly attracted to the elf physically, the dominance was extremely appealing.

  
Dain closed his eyes when he was back in his room and before he knew it he was in bed his hands underneath the covers as he stroked himself while picturing Thranduil. He didn’t see the powerful and strong King though, no he pictured that ethereal King on his knees begging to service Dain, that nothing mattered but *his* pleasure *his* satisfaction and the mere thought exhilarated Dain and excited him more than he thought possible. It wasn’t physical it was the dominance he would feel and it was what made him the most excited. After Dain climaxed the fluid of his release soaking his hand he had a firm determination to have Thranduil at least once before he left this forest, he would seduce this untouchable being if it was the last thing he ever did.

  
***

  
Dain only had a few short days to make good on his quest to get the beautiful Elvin King into his bed, but of course simply seducing him wasn’t enough he needed the thrill of dominating him, of making that pretty little sprite yield to his desire and play the part of the obedient whore…it would be more than pleasure to degrade and humiliate Thranduil in his own home no less. Dain was no fool he was fully aware of the fact he would probably have to resort to unconventional means to accomplish this seemingly impossible task but he wasn’t above doing exactly that.

  
Getting Thranduil alone wasn’t the hard part, they had already had countless private meetings and talks together so asking for another private audience was not out of the ordinary and he knew as a fellow king he would at least be granted a moment of Thranduil’s time…and a moment was all he really needed. He had asked the king to meet him in the room he had been provided and he had set the stage perfectly, dwarfs loved to set the scene before a potential mate came to them and while Dain didn’t think of Thranduil as a mate exactly it was still good to plan ahead. He had a few incense already burning, the scent was a soft lavender and jasmine but they held a potent aphrodisiac it would make the other relaxed and aroused with little or no provocation and it would work on anyone even an elf. Dain also had set up a light dinner, as the incense would take a little time to affect Thranduil, and if he accompanied it by some very powerful wine with a little something extra it could speed things along.

  
Dain realized he was practically drugging Thranduil and if this ended badly he could enrage the beautiful king enough to cut off all ties with all the dwarfs or even worse declare war for dishonoring him but if Thranduil played nicely and Dain managed to accomplish his task then the King would be inclined to allow him whatever he wanted least the secret of their coupling be known. He would have to make it humiliating enough so Thranduil would never want anyone to know of it…but who knows? Maybe he’ll actually enjoy himself enough to not even care.

  
The thought of Thranduil actually willing gave Dain a rush of excitement, if Thranduil willingly yielded to him there would be no need to degrade and humiliate him into keeping silent of their affair, while the degradation was in large part of what made Thranduil so alluring in the first place, as Dain never thought elf’s to be exactly attractive, but somehow if Thranduil allowed himself to be dominated than it seemed like that would be enough to excite him to the point of wanting to be with him, this situation could easily be just for one night and then never thought of again he just hoped that everything worked out in his favor, regardless of everything this was still a risky situation.

  
Thranduil sat a listened to Dain prattle on endlessly over the same topics which they had already discussed in great detail, and soon enough Thranduil realized that Dain did not invite him here to discuss politics although he feigned ignorance to that fact and would allow the dwarf to speak until his throat was raw if it suited him. Thranduil almost instantly noticed the sweet scent of jasmine and lavender as he entered the room but apparently Dain had not taken into account how well defined and elf sense of smell was and Thranduil could easily detect the bitter scent of medicinal herbs of an aphrodisiac within the incense and the potent wine that was pushed toward him was also mixed with something else and a seemingly dead giveaway on Dain intentions when he invited him here although *why* was beyond Thranduil and after an hour of Dain putting up airs and standing on the pretense of *talking* Thranduil had had enough and he stopped Dain from speaking all together.

  
“Stop…just stop talking already.” Thranduil said with a heavy sigh, regardless of Thranduil *knowing* that Dain was practically drugging him it had relaxed him somewhat and considering he hadn’t noticed the wine being laced until after two glassed he would soon be feeling the effects of that too. Thranduil regarded Dain curiously. “Why not you tell me why I am really here? Did you honestly think an elf could be swayed so easily with wine and incense? Maybe it works on a dwarf but an elf is little harder to seduce…that is what you are trying to do isn’t it?” Thranduil said still regarding Dain who seemed at a loss of words at the moment having been caught in his so carefully planned arrangement.  
“When did you notice?” Dain asked truly curious on how he figured it out to begin with.

  
“The herbs in the incense have and underlining bitter fragrance, if you wished to mask it you should have used something stronger and the wine was awfully potent for political talks…honestly I didn’t notice it until after my second glass but that is beside the point, this all begs the question why.” Thranduil said not sure why he hadn’t left yet, why was he still sitting here and talking to Dain…why wasn’t he leaving?

  
“Why not?” Dain said taking standing and taking a step closer to Thranduil actually surprised he didn’t move away from him. “Has it honestly never crossed your mind even once to give it a try with a dwarf? It could be an experience worth your while I assure you, and who better than me?” Dain said.

  
Thranduil frowned ‘who better indeed…’ Thranduil thought as he regarded Dain for a moment. Thranduil shook his head. “I must graciously decline; I’m not interested in starting anything beyond political relations with you.” Thranduil said about to stand but his body swayed a little and he fell back into his seat, ‘stupid dirty tricks’ he thought to himself.

  
“Who said anything about a relationship? I was thinking just a little tumble, some stress relief between Kings…if you’re worried about you reputation no one had to know about this, this has nothing to do with our negotiations or treaties, just a nice long…fuck…that’s what I’m aiming at here.” Dain said a lecherous smile crossing his features as he leaned against the arm rests of the chair Thranduil was sitting in.

  
Thranduil winced slightly from the obscene and lewd words that slipped so easily from Dain, in all honesty he hated that type of language, while he had playful moments with others but they were never vulgar with one another, it was all in good humor after all…Thranduil shook his head furiously, he thought of Dain as insufferable so why was he considering this? He was actually considering giving it a try?!

  
“Tell me something…why all the sudden would you want to sleep with me? You have shown me nothing but contempt and loathing since we crossed paths and have had more than a few indiscretions between us. Do not give me such weak explanations as ‘why not’ I would need a more substantial justification to even entertain this.” Thranduil said looking intently at Dain for a moment. The dwarf didn’t need to know he was already considering it.

  
“Very well…in all honesty I don’t necessarily find you exactly attractive, you are an elf, so delicate and frail looking as if you would break if handled too roughly although I know that is not the truth of the matter it’s hard to find such an appearance attractive for Dwarf standards, however having said that there is something about you that is attractive to me which is your strength and your resilience and if I could make you yield that strength if only for a moment…that would be the most powerful desirability of all.” Dain said leaning closer to Thranduil.

  
Thranduil scoffed at his explanation. “You think me so easily conquered? That I would yield so submissively to you whims and desire…you would like that though wouldn’t you?” Thranduil said going to his knees to be the same height as the other. “For me to willingly spread my legs to your arousal, why would I ever allow that?” Thranduil said grabbing a handful of the others beard and crashing his mouth against the others.

  
It was not a gentle kiss, there was no love, affection, and barely any attraction they held for one another, this was more an expression of dominance of who was the stronger of the two and it could only be decided like this. Thranduil was not above yielding himself to this dwarf, allowing himself a moment of blind release in another’s arms, he never thought it would be Dain of course but he didn’t care as much as he once did about who he allowed to embrace him. It was of no consequence anymore, he could indulge in his more carnal desires and needs without worrying himself…this was safe and in emboldened Thranduil to allow this.

  
Thranduil gasped a little when a sharp pain jolted him out of his musings, the kiss that he was not really paying attention to gave him a start when Dain began to bite his lower lip intensely, the sharp pain and the coppery taste of blood in his mouth make him moan a little in a type of mock distress although in truth something about it he liked and he wanted Dain to hurt him further, to be used and humiliated for some reason seemed like a good idea at the time…but he would make Dain work for every inch of his body, if he wanted him so badly then Thranduil would see to it that he earned it!

  
Thranduil pulled away from him almost violently, tearing his lip more in the process but he didn’t care about that so much as the smoldering look in Dain’s eyes, which he did like. “Biting me like a child? I’m sure you could do better than that, come now…you want me to yield don’t you? Allow you to have me any way you desire, make me beg to be fucked by you; you are off to rough start if that is truly your goal!” Thranduil yelled at Dain pleased when the dwarf shoved him sending him to his back on the floor Dain’s weight atop him.

  
“Shut your mouth!” Dain shouted back grabbing two fistfuls of Thranduil’s hair and crashing their mouths together once more, so violent in the advance their teeth clashed cutting both their lips Dain shoving his tongue deep into Thranduil’s mouth loving the taste of thick milk and honey that invaded is sensed and intoxicated and delighted him like wine.

  
Thranduil made a slight sound of discomfort but Dain either ignored him or didn’t hear him although in all truth none of that mattered after all he had invited this, and he was allowing it to continue so any discomfort and pain he endured during the duration he would take in stride. He tore his mouth away harshly although Dain wasn’t deterred and attacked Thranduil’s neck biting and sucking the smooth skin. Thranduil couldn’t suppress the slight moan in the back of his throat which only seemed to encourage Dain.

Those large rough hands gripping his body so tightly, hard enough to bruise and all the while the only coherent thought in Thranduil’s mind was to be held tighter to be treated rougher, to completely eradicate every thought and feeling he had left by this dwarfs hands, he wanted it so urgently, needed it so desperately.

  
Thranduil at that moment knew he was acting completely out of character he was behaving more like a shameless whore than a King and he wasn’t so sure about this situation. His limps felt heavy and his mind was slightly fogged due to whatever Dain had dosed him with and he made motion to push Dain away but the Dwarf seemed insistent and Thranduil found our belatedly that he had no strength left in his body.

  
“W-wait…” Thranduil said breathlessly, he was trying to get a handle on the moment but was unable to grasp at any sense of realism.

  
“Wait? Didn’t you want this?” Dain said a slight sarcasm in his voice when he did. “I plan to take excellent care of you elf, and to take care of that attitude as well.” He practically snarled which sent a rush of excitement through Thranduil who wasn’t expecting it and their mouths crashed together once more.

  
Thranduil gasped into Dain’s mouth when the dwarfs hand dove between his legs and began to rub him through the fabric roughly, as it was too firm to be considered a caress, and Thranduil instinctively drew his legs together tightly which trapped Dain’s hand in-between but was unable to continue his ministrations. He could hear Dain growl slightly from this action as he forcefully pulled his hand free and glared at Thranduil, apparently the damned elf was not done in fighting him just yet regardless of that little moan of pleasure.

  
Dain grabbed a fistful of Thranduil’s hair and pressed their mouths together once more as he fumbled with the clasps of Thranduil’s robe although he soon grew tired of it and simply ripped it open instead and did a similar action to the tunic beneath his hands coming in contact with a smooth and hairless chest, the firm abdomen and strong upper body that presented two pink rose buds that he couldn’t help but tease with his free hands making the elf moan once more and Dain practically devoured those cries of pleasure.

  
Dain moved his mouth to Thranduil’s chest as he sucked and nibbled upon the pink nipples, twisting one with his fingers while attacking the other with his mouth. He could hear Thranduil moaning in pleasure as apparently this was one spot he extremely enjoyed being touched. The way the drugs he used worked was by lowering ones inhibitions of course, lessening their strength, but the best effect was when you gave them a small amount of pleasure they were more than happy to do what you wished if only to gain more stimulation that their body was craving with such a hunger that it could drive one mad. So Dain continued his assault on Thranduil’s chest until both nipples were swollen and red and Thranduil was a panting mess beneath him.

  
Dain couldn’t help but reflect slightly upon the body beneath him, so very unlike what he was generally attracted to, the lengths of childlike muscles that tensed and flexed under his touch and the smooth and seemingly flawless skin that was like touching satin and silk, even this elf’s hair was unique in its contrast to what he was used to, thick and heavy like pale honey…still it wasn’t what he normally found attractive, it was his yielding that made him alluring it was the sweet moans that poured from his lips that enticed Dain and the beautiful shades of red that stained his cheeks and chest.

  
Dain leaned forward and licked Thranduil’s bruised and kiss swollen lips, the faint taste of blood from their combined cut lips tingling his tongue. He was a little disappointed to see the bruised lower lip and the cut were already showing signs of healing a little, a true testament to an elf’s healing ability, Dain smiled a little though regardless, he now felt a new agenda and that was to mark this elf, brand him with pain.

  
Thranduil soon found himself growing frustrated with the slow pace this was progressing at, true enough he had been throwing up defenses to stop or at least slow Dain down but his attempts were only half-hearted as he made it easy for Dain to assert himself more forcibly and yet the dwarf didn’t and this frustrated Thranduil as he made an attempt to remove himself from the dwarf although he was pulled back once more.

  
‘Good’ Thranduil thought to himself as he made the motion to move once more which seemed to anger the other which was what he wanted. Thranduil wanted Dain to take complete control over his body and mind but if he wasn’t strong enough for the task Thranduil didn’t wish to waste his time. So he struggled and he fought, forcing Dain to be rougher with him to hold him too tight and stop this pathetic fore-play, if one could call it that, there was no need. Thranduil’s body arched and twisted beneath Dain which seemed to fascinate the dwarf as Thranduil was sure no dwarf maiden could ever move the way he did and he intended to show Dain just how flexible he truly was.

  
Thranduil was a little shocked when a piercing pain exploded in his face as his head was whipped to the side catching him off guard so much that it took him a moment to register that Dain had back handed him across the face and hard, it had actually dazed him a little the cold air touching his skin being the thing that brought him back to the situation at hand. Thranduil felt rage fill him as he decided to punch Dain across the face.

  
“Don’t treat me like a woman! If you’re going to hit me then do it, don’t slap me like some fragile maiden!” Thranduil yelled angry and wanting which was a volatile combination. “Hit me!”

  
Thranduil felt the hit to his abdomen and it knocking the wind out him forcibly and to make matters worse Dain wrapped his large hands around Thranduil’s throat cutting off his air supply and as it his lungs were already empty he clawed and bucked under Dain’s weight. Dain seemed a little satisfied as he let go seeing Thranduil gasp and cough trying to breath and while he gave the elf a moment respite it didn’t last long. Dain punched Thranduil hard across his jaw so hard it sent his head straight into the stone floor below, his hand gripping his body so hard it would bruise and dragging his nails deep into Thranduil’s flesh it tore and small rivulets of blood seeped through.

  
Dian was actually loving the blue hues that were now staining Thranduil’s skin, the elf arching into the rough touches, his body twisting and contorting into what seemed like impossible positions…that Dain *did* find incredibly attractive. He kissed Thranduil hard shoving his tongue as far as it would go into Thranduil’s mouth as he tore at his clothing all the more managing to pull his breeches and tights aside, he could feel Thranduil’s skilled hands undoing his belt and laces as he pulled Dain’s trousers down just enough to free the hard arousal.

  
Dain’s hands gripped Thranduil wherever possible, his arms, legs, hips, any place on the pale slender beauty that was Thranduil, and while he was loving the exhilaration he also didn’t waste any more time as he grabbed Thranduil’s hips roughly and pulled the elf close while driving into him with no preparation making the said elf scream in discomfort as he tried to pull away although failed.

“Wrap those pretty legs around me…” Dian growled deep in his throat.

  
The tone made shivers run down Thranduil’s spine and regardless of the pain he did as Dain asked and gasped when the dwarf was able to enter him deeper as he forced himself to relax a little and it made things easier and he could start to enjoy the sensations of being completely full and the heat of a body on top of him.

  
Thranduil could feel the rough scrape of Dain’s clothing as it ground against his own skin, his own lower half being complete disrobed but Dain was still almost completely clothed, the removed just enough to gain access no more that what was really needed. Thranduil couldn’t hold back a moan, his own hips rising up to meet each one of Dain’s thrusts. Thranduil closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy this moment as the fire building in the pit of his stomach grew from tiny embers into a raging wildfire his entire body felt as if it was being swallowed up by a river of fire, it was so hot and so maddening he couldn’t contain a scream as he arched completely off the floor his legs squeezing Dain impossibly tight.

  
Dain could hardly believe how incredibly good it felt to be inside Thranduil, he was so hot and so tight like a seductive velvet heat that consumed him entirely. It wasn’t only what it felt like inside, the way Thranduil moved, those sweet cries that poured from his beautiful kiss swollen lips, his long smooth legs wrapping around him pulling him closer and deeper inside meeting him for each thrust. Dain’s mind was lost in sea of sensation as he vaguely heard Thranduil scream and Thranduil’s body tightened around him even more and he could no longer contain himself as he released inside this beautiful creature before he collapsed on top of Thranduil.

  
Thranduil rode the waves of his orgasm closing his eyes momentarily and allowing his mind to go completely blank as he refused to think about anything and be lost and find that momentary peace he so loved. It was disappointing when the moment was over as he shifted uncomfortably underneath Dain.  
“You can get off me anytime now.” Thranduil said a little irritated.

  
Dain didn’t complain as removed himself from Thranduil while readjusting himself and pulling his trousers back up as he had never removed them. He watched as Thranduil began to redress although he was a little worse for wear as his clothes had been torn, although his outer robe was still intact as he pulled it on and closed it making ready to leave but Dain’s voice stopped him short.

  
“If you ever feel a need…I wouldn’t mind.” Dian said implying that if ever Thranduil wished to share another night together he wouldn’t object. There was no need for humiliating him or making him regret this night he had willingly lain with Dain and if he ever wanted to again he wanted the same level of compliance.  
Thranduil looked at Dain a moment. “Perhaps…we will see.” He said before leaving.

  
***

  
Thranduil sat in his study working on some documents although his mind was not entirely upon his work at the moment, he was still somewhat musing over the encounter he had with Dain, he had never before in all his life behaved so shamefully but somehow it gave him a vague semblance of peace and satisfaction. Also as much as if pained Thranduil to admit it he did enjoy himself quite thoroughly, Dain made sure of that as the evidence of their coupling was still present upon his body which was one reason why he was in his study at the time not wanting to many unwanted questions at the moment, although as soon as he thought this Galion came in to give him more paperwork although he took pause upon seeing the Kings bruised face and cut lip.

  
“My King…what happened?” Galion asked unable to restrain himself.

  
Thranduil waved his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing to worry about Galion; it’s not nearly as bad as it looks.” Thranduil said taking the documents that were passed toward him and was about to dismiss Galion but suddenly felt an urge to ask him a question. “May I ask you a personal question Galion?” He asked although he knew that his faithful butler would say ‘yes’ it was only polite to ask.

  
“You can ask me anything of course.” Galion said as he took a seat across the way from Thranduil.

  
“You are not bonded, but I was curious if you have ever been in love…” Thranduil asked.

  
“Yes I was in love once, but unfortunately she sailed a long time ago, my heart still belongs to her which is why I have not taken another mate. She had the forethought to release me from my vow to love her so I would be free to take another but my heart seems to only want her and no other will satisfy the urge inside me.” Galion said seeing a strange expression cross his Kings features.

  
“So you have tried to find solace in another’s arms?” Thranduil asked.

  
“Tried and failed your majesty, if I was able to truly forget my beloved then I would probably be able to find love once more but as long as my heart belongs to her I cannot give it to another, it’s unfair to ask someone to love me when I cannot return those feelings completely.” Galion explained.

  
“I’m not talking about love exactly…just sex, do you think it wrong to indulge oneself.” Thranduil said hoping he wasn’t giving to much of himself away, Galion didn’t know about him and even less about him and Dain; he hoped Galion would pass it off as something that transpired when he lost his wife so long ago.

  
“Well…I wouldn’t say it’s wrong to be taking lovers casually. When my beloved sailed I would have done anything to forget the pain I was feeling I even considered a casual relationship simply so I would not have to sleep alone, but it would have only been physical basically rebound from a broken relationship. After I accept my loves departure and take her words to take another will I be able to honestly move on, and until that moment I cannot conjoin casually.” Galion said.

  
“You still have the hope of seeing her once again though…” Thranduil said trailing off a bit.

  
No matter how Thranduil looked at it he was completely alone at this moment his wife was dead …he would never see either of his love again…and it wounded him deeply in his heart at the realization.

  
“Go now.” Thranduil said simply going back to his work, or at least attempting to do so.

  
***

  
When Dain left Mirkwood the next day, with a less that wanted trade agreement, Thranduil couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened that the one thing that gave him a little relief in his life had left…it wasn’t as if he loved Dain or even liked him that much it was simply the fact he was able to give Thranduil that one moment of complete oblivion to where he didn’t have to think about anything for a time. He was able to forget during that brutal and shameless coupling, in all honesty that was what he wanted and the thought had crossed Thranduil’s mind shortly after that he didn’t need any specific person to provide him with that, Dain was simply a convenient supply at the time but not the only available outlet.

  
If Thranduil had remained celibate in his desires and need then this situation and consideration would have repulsed him although now it didn’t seem nearly as taboo. It didn’t seem to matter as much as it did before, after his wife had died and during all the time he was without her he never indulged in basic sexual needs and wants there was nothing that sparked desire in his heart until however, he recently began to feel this sensation of need, the want and desire to be touched and to be held by another… Thranduil wanted the physical aspect he would find satisfaction once again.

  
***

I hope this is what you were wanting Justreaderr, I actually had a tough time with this one too so please be kind! Also I realize the little scene with Thranduil and Galion is a little out of place but it just seemed like Thranduil needed to justify his actions and Galion was a good person to gain a little clarity with ^_^

 

I hope everyone else enjoyed this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

 


	5. Sacrifice of Angels - Part 1 (Azog/Thranduil) & (Elrond/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of the Five Armies, Elves, Men, and Dwarves find themselves defeated. With Azog now sitting within the mountain as his stronghold, he amasses forces the likes of Middle Earth has never seen and requires much in the form of *protection*. Thranduil is struggling with meeting the demands and keeping his people safe when Azog proposes a trade. In exchange for a less foreboding payoff, Thranduil will surrender his body to Azog once a year.  
> (This fiction ended up being rather long for a one-shot so I have split into two parts)

Title: Sacrifice of Angels (Thranduil/Azog)(MAIN) & (Thranduil/Elrond)(MINOR/IMPLIED)  
Chapter: 1 of 2  
Status: completed  
Author: Nerwen  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Azog, Thranduil/Elrond  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama, angst  
Beta: TheTVJunkie  
Warning: M/M, interracial, orc/Elf, Elf/Elf, heartbreak, sexual violence, dub-con/non-con, angst, breakup  
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Elves, Men, and Dwarves find themselves defeated. With Azog now sitting within the mountain as his stronghold, he amasses forces the likes of Middle Earth has never seen and requires much in the form of *protection*. Thranduil is struggling with meeting the demands and keeping his people safe when Azog proposes a trade. In exchange for a less foreboding payoff, Thranduil will surrender his body to Azog once a year.

NOTE: This story is extremely graphic and violent; it is a dub-non-con pairing between Azog and Thranduil so be fairly warned of graphic description of bodies, blood, and pain you have been warned! Also this fiction ended up being extremely long so I have split it into two Chapters and I will update the next chapter in a day or so, until then enjoy!

***

Dedicated to TheTVJunkie who wrote:

‘Bottom!Thranduil/Dom!Azog - As a part of a peace treaty between the Mirkwood Elves and the Orcs, Thranduil has to submit to Azog sexually as a sign of god will. No fluffy bits, please, Azog is called "The Defiler" for a reason. Dark themes/non-con elements welcome. Thrandy is doing this for the greater good so he needs to suffer (thinking of probably huge orc genitalia) a bit, aye? ;) I think some humiliation elements would work splendidly here. *hint*’

***

Well, here my attempt at an Azog/Thranduil, I must admit I have wanted to write a fiction like this for a long time and after thinking about it and coming up with a good premise (thanks to TheTVJunkie) I’m giving it a try! I hope everyone enjoys it!

***

The Battle of the Five Armies had been fierce and unfortunately the battle had been lost to the Orcs. Elves, Men, and Dwarves fought valiantly and were near success, but eventually the army of Orcs upon their two fronts overpowered their armies and they had no choice but the retreat. Azog eradicated any Dwarves that were left in the mountain and by some miracle Thorin and Dain managed to survive but they had retreated back to the Iron Hills with their depleted numbers, and Thranduil had done the same while the men returned to Dale.

It didn’t take long for Azog to amass a large army at his disposal calling in reinforcements from Mt. Gundabad and Angmar. And breeding many more in the deep caverns of Erebor.

The other realms were not even close to being prepared should Azog attack them, but surprisingly Azog didn’t attack instead he decided to let them live in relative peace, however, a monthly and yearly stipend was implemented upon the realms as well as shipments of supplies and goods and those that were unable to pay and offer the other supplies became the next concurred lands. Dale was the first to be attacked when they were unable to pay and Azog had showed no mercy, men, women, and children were slaughtered as an example to others to never defy him or ignore his demands. Any other survivors had fled to other realms ruled by Men but many others became slaves and now both Erebor and Dale was ruled by the Dwarves and dangerously close to Mirkwood.

Thranduil had been able to pay and give the supplies Azog demanded although his treasury was depleting at a rapid pace and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to stretch the gold. Of course the people helped, but it simply wasn’t enough, Elves didn’t have much use for gold and precious metals granted Thranduil had amassed a respectable amount however he used it for trading and purchasing goods, he had tried his best to keep the fortune modest so not to attract any unwanted attention either by greedy men and Dwarves or worse yet, a dragon. He could pay Azog for another two years and then the treasury would be completely spent with nothing left to give and Azog would attack Mirkwood… By that point the Elves armies might have recovered but Azog’s army would also be stronger and larger in numbers it would be a battle they would surely lose.

Thranduil had already sent letters to Imladris and Lothlorien. He wasn’t asking for help necessarily, they were being forced to pay too much like the Dwarves and Men so he knew they had nothing to spare but he needed their advice on how to survive this as he was becoming lost and even frightened somewhat. If Azog was able to concur Mirkwood, he would be in prime position as the orcs would practically own half the western hemisphere, the Dwarves would be surrounded, the Orcs would have a direct link to Mordor and be in prime position in invade Lothlorien…Mirkwood was the only mediation that prevented that from happening and more importantly, Thranduil did not with for his people to suffer or become slaves… He would do anything; make any bargain or sacrifice he had to in order to save them.

***

“How did you manage this?” Elrond asked, reading over the new treaty and stipulations that Azog demanded from the Elvin realms. “It’s practically half of what he was requesting before, with these new arrangements we will be in a much more stable position… I was worried when you announced that you would be traveling to Erebor to renegotiate, others have been killed for trying that with Azog, but you did it!” Elrond said as he hugged Thranduil strongly.

Elrond made monthly and yearly trips to personally deliver the payments and shipments of goods from Imladris and Lothlorien to Mirkwood and from there they would deliver the goods and payment from all three Elvin realms at once. Azog had demanded they be delivered personally by King Thranduil, but Thranduil would have done so anyway as it seemed he was able to get a rapport with Azog which was partly why he agreed to the new payment.

“The new arrangement will not begin until next month, he still requires that we pay the original deal price this month, and I wasn’t willing to argue with him about that…this will help us all. I didn’t do this just for my people.” Thranduil said as Elrond released him, only this time he leaned forward to kiss Thranduil instead.

Thranduil smiled a little at the kiss, he and Elrond had been involved in a loving and committed relationship ever since the fall of Erebor and Dale. With Elrond coming to Mirkwood so often to make the deliveries it was almost required for the two to spend a lot of time together and after so much loss and so much turmoil they had turned to one another for comfort and support and began a loving and nurturing relationship. Sometimes Thranduil felt guilty that Elrond could make him so happy regardless of how so many things were wrong in the world but he would never regret being with him, loving him, and Elrond felt the same way.

“Well, whatever you did it worked and this will benefit us all… You have practically saved us all and on my trip back to Lothlorien I will make sure Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel know this too.” Elrond said as he went over to the amour to retrieve some clothing.

“Wait…are you leaving now?” Thranduil asked, a slight choke leaving his throat as he said so.

Elrond frowned at the intense sorrowful expression Thranduil wore. “I explained to you that I couldn’t stay very long this time, you didn’t seem to mind then…is something wrong?” Elrond asked, he himself was elated with the headway they had just made with Azog but Thranduil didn’t seem nearly as enthusiastic about it.

“…No…nothing is wrong it’s just I don’t want you to leave…can you not stay for but one more night? It will be long before we will see each other again and…please? Just one more night with me?” Thranduil asked, looking deep into Elrond’s eyes.

Elrond softened and smiled at Thranduil. “Very well, but only for tonight. I will still need to depart in the morning.” Elrond said, unable to resist the plea from Thranduil.

Thranduil seemed to relax a little at this as he walked over and embraced Elrond again. Thranduil had always felt safe in the Elda’s arms, even he who was King sometimes needed to lean on someone, to accept another’s help and comfort and in these dark times Elrond was one of the few who understood how much pressure and strain was upon him but when he was in these comforting arms it all seemed to wash away and he was able to relax…Even if it was just for a moment he could relax.

“I’m going to take a bath, but I won’t be long. Wait for me?” Thranduil asked and Elrond nodded. Sometimes Elrond would join Thranduil but it seemed the young King wished to be alone for a moment, so Elrond took a seat on the balcony and waited for Thranduil.

***

Thranduil stood half submerged in his private bathing chamber, the water was just below unbearably hot but Thranduil preferred it that way as he stood straight and breathed in the steam of the room. He honestly felt like he would be sick at any moment so he was trying to calm his nerves and focus on something else, anything else then the deal he had made with Azog in return for lower costs and less supplies… It wasn’t as cut and dry as Thranduil had told the others, as he had told Elrond, there was much that he left out but that was in the interest of his own self preservation honestly.

At first, Thranduil did not believe that Azog had any intention to lower cost to anyone ever, but he discovered through correspondents that some of the realms of men had received lower costs and less supplies and Thranduil desperately wanted to know how this was accomplished, but the men refused to divulge how it was possible. So when Thranduil had delivered the last month's supplies and gold, he and asked for a short audience and by some miracle Azog had agreed to it and that was when Thranduil learned a most disturbing truth about the situation.

Apparently, in exchange for lower costs, the men were sacrificing some of their most beautiful maidens and young males to Azog once a year. There was absolutely no telling what Azog was doing with them, but Thranduil had heard terrible things about what orc’s did to their prisoners and their slaves…it was sickening to him that such an arrangement was being made. How could they sacrifice their own people like that!? It was abhorrent and repulsive to Thranduil and when Azog offered him the same deal he adamantly refused.

“My people are not for sale at any price, nor would I ask any of them to sacrifice themselves like that. I am not like those despicable men.” Thranduil spat, angry that Azog would even propose such a thing to him in the first place. He usually kept his temper in check around Azog so not to anger him, but this type of action was unforgivable…even so he tried to remain as calm as possible.

Azog stood at his full height as he stared down at Thranduil from his throne, the same throne the Dwarves used to sit upon. Although now it was more ominous, jagged stoned protruded from every angle and rough edges were carved out of the stone and it looked incredibly uncomfortable, but Azog sat upon it with ease… It was actually rather disturbing how easily Azog was able to exude a sense of authority and for an orc he was surprisingly intelligent and articulate and very clever which made him a force to be reckoned with and it actually burned Thranduil a little that such a vile creature could be anything but a murdering fool. He remembered clearly the conversation they had that lead Thranduil to this deal in the first place...

“You know pretty Elf, I only accept the most beautiful and stunning girls and boys to be my sacrifice and whether you believe it or not these *sacrifices* are completely willing, some of them are still alive and are working as slaves here… I won’t lie and say they have all survived but most are still alive.” Azog descended a few steps to be closer to Thranduil. “It that such a terrible price to pay for one’s own survival? These men were struggling to pay my fee, and after what happened to Dale they were not willing to face the same fate…I had no interest in any deals with them at first, I simply wanted to prevent the other races from being able to take up arms by limiting their supplies and gold, they would not be able to afford to arm their soldiers so they were no threat…however they were the ones to propose and alternate payment of slaves, I found it acceptable and I amended the payment enough so they could afford my fee, but not so much they could try and rebel.”

Azog studied the Elf in front of him for a moment. Thranduil was an interesting creature, the men and Dwarves he dealt with were not like this Elf at all, they would probably bend over backward if they thought it would please him in some way, but he knew that Thranduil would not. He might bend a little, but Azog knew he would rather be broken than yield to him completely… However, that knowledge actually made the Elf more appealing to Azog not less.

“I know that your finical situation is becoming direr, and I’m sure if you could stomach it you would send me a yearly sacrifice but as seeing you are not willing to do that…What about you then? If you cannot ask your people for such a thing how about you offer yourself? After all you are a servant to them it’s not such a leap to be their sacrifice too, is it?” Azog said, looking intently as a surge of emotions flew across that beautifully perfect face.

Usually Thranduil was cold like an ice sculpture and he rarely saw any emotion in that perfect face, but he was pleased at seeing so much now. “You are quite beautiful, more so than any other Elf I have seen…you would be acceptable.” Azog said, a lecherous smile crossing his features. The more beautiful the slave he revived, the more pleasure he took in defiling them. Making them disgusting on the inside filled him with a sense of perverse pleasure he couldn’t duplicate, which was why he only accepted the most beautiful and if they were young, he was able to steal their innocence as well which was just another heightened pleasure he could indulge in.

Thranduil shook his head ‘No’ slowly. “Even if I was to agree I couldn’t, I cannot abandon my people like that. They look to me to take care of them and to keep them safe, I simply won’t abandon them or leave so much responsibility in my son's hands…He is not ready I am the only one who can do these things.” Thranduil said and he wasn’t being vain in all honesty he was the only one who could care for the kingdom especially during these times.

“Then how about we amend the rules a little…you give yourself to me for two days and I allow you to return home afterward. Once a year for two days you come to me willingly and I will substantially lower the costs and the supplies wanted from your people in Mirkwood. And as a bonus I will do the same for your kin.” Azog looked intently at Thranduil. “Elves are not like these frail humans, if handled too roughly they break…but an Elf is much stronger despite your frail and dainty appearance you could withstand multiple bouts of pain. You could endure probably anything I could and would do to you while in my possession.”

“So what say you?” Azog whispered in a low and foreboding tone. “Are you truly willing to do anything for your people?”

***

Thranduil was more than willing to do whatever it took to lessen the strain on his people’s lives and if that meant sacrificing himself, then so be it. Now this is the situation he had put himself into, he relished the hot and clean water against his skin, wondering for a moment if he would ever feel this clean again after Azog defiled him. ‘It wasn’t a bad trade!’ Thranduil screamed at himself in his mind, he had said he would do anything and he would…he couldn’t go back now and change anything anyway, the deal was made and it was all for the greater good so the ends would justify the means. His peoples' survival depended on this, was the price of his pride and self respect too high that he couldn’t do this for them?

Thranduil desperately prayed that he had made the right decision for himself and for his people, although somewhere in the back of his mind he knew how wrong this was and what a terrible low he had sunken to in his extreme anxiety… But desperate times called for desperate measures and had there been any other option, he would have taken it, but this seemed to be the only way now and there was no turning back.

He spent a little more time bathing, rubbing scented oil’s into his hair and skin and making sure every inch of his body was as clean as the day he was born for he knew that he might never feel this way again. He entered his bedroom wearing a pure white and pristine robe; he passed by a mirror and for a moment simply looked at himself. He looked like a perfect picture of pure and undiluted ethereal quality and he admired that about himself for a moment as well knowing this image would soon be shattered too. He felt Elrond’s arms encircle his waist, making him smiled despite himself.

“You never cease to amaze me at how astonishingly beautiful you really are.” Elrond said kissing his nape, hearing a contented sigh from the other.

Elrond turned Thranduil so he could kiss those petal soft lips and bring him into a strong embrace. Elrond and Thranduil hadn’t been together too long and it was amazing that they were able to forget some of their troubles and fears to actually find love once more in each other. He cared deeply for Thranduil, more than he ever thought possible. He never really had gotten to know Thranduil ever since he assumed the throne and isolated his Kingdom from the outside world although Elrond knew that was to protect himself and his people. Thranduil used magic and enchantments to further fortify his kingdom which took much strength and concentration. When Elrond became a type of liaison to deliver the supplies and gold to Thranduil they had become closer. Elrond soon found himself attracted to Thranduil, specifically the disparity between his outward appearance and his inner innocence and after a year or so he allowed his feelings to be known and Thranduil returned those same feelings and their relationship grew into one of pure love and devotion to one another.

Elrond pulled Thranduil a little closer. His embrace, his kiss becoming a little more passionate as he delved his tongue inside while his hands began to pull at his clothing hastily; he was staying for one more night and wanted to be with Thranduil instantly although he was a little disheartened when Thranduil pulled away and seemed reluctant.  
Elrond frowned, but he wasn’t upset. “Do you not want to? I understand if you’re not in the mood, you’ve worked really hard the past few days and managed to get us a better deal with Azog… That must have been trying.” Elrond said, kissing Thranduil’s forehead gently.

“It’s not that, it’s just I want it a certain way…” Thranduil said, seeming to confuse Elrond. “Make love to me like our first time. You were so sweet and gentle and even a little nervous, it was the most wonderful experience I had ever had as I was finally able to rely on someone else’s strength and kindness and lose myself in how much I loved you, how much you loved me.” Thranduil said kissing Elrond gently, as gently as their first kiss.

“I will always love you Thranduil, I am more than happy to be with you like that.” Elrond said, laying the younger Elf down on the mattress, covering him with his own body and kissing him gently and passionately.

***

Thranduil woke up a little earlier than he intended to, still wrapped tightly in Elrond’s arms. For a moment, he simply stared at the sleeping face of his lover and admired the beautiful Elf that loved him so dearly and passionately…It made Thranduil regret from the very depths of his soul at what he was about to do but he had made up his mind about this situation as soon as he returned to Mirkwood. He gave one final kiss to Elrond’s forehead before he got out of bed and began to dress. Thranduil was almost finished dressing and was currently slipping on riding boots when Elrond began to awaken.

Elrond stretched his arms above his head with a yawn as he sat up in bed. “You’re up early; I’m the one who needs to be getting ready to depart. Where are you going off to?”

“Erebor.” Thranduil replied curtly. “I have to deliver this month’s stipend and there is really no need for me to delay, Azog will be displeased if this was to be late.” He said, not looking at Elrond he knew if he looked at him his determination would dissolve and he couldn’t allow that.

Elrond frowned as he also rose from the bed, pulling on his breeches. Thranduil's emotionless tone was a little odd, they would usually loft around in bed for a few minutes holding each other until they forced themselves to separate and began to dress. Thranduil was acting unusually distant right now and it concerned Elrond even more when he approached him, but he immediately moved away, not even allowing Elrond to come close to him.

“What’s wrong? You seem to be in a rather bad mood.” Elrond said, wondering what was bothering Thranduil.

“Nothing’s wrong exactly.” Thranduil said swallowing thickly as he gripped the cuffs of his robe tightly and took a deep breath. “Elrond…I think we should stop…stop seeing each other.” He said almost choking on the words but managed to keep a straight face somehow.

Elrond blanched a little at what Thranduil had said, it was so sudden and unexpected Elrond wasn’t sure what to say at first, he could only utter one word. “What?”

“Don’t make me say it again Elrond.” Thranduil said adding and edge to his voice that made him sound irritated and even a little annoyed even though he didn’t mean it, he had to make Elrond believe him.

“Why would you say something like that? Especially after last night…why are you saying this it doesn’t make any sense!” Elrond said not wanting to yell but unable to stop himself.

“Last night was wonderful; I wanted our last time to be exactly like that. But I made the decision to end our relationship a while ago…this may seem abrupt to you but not to me.” Thranduil sighed heavily. “I’m sorry but I could no longer keep up the pretense, I have achieved better deals for our people but you have outgrown your usefulness to me and I cannot afford more distractions.” Thranduil thought he would break under the weight of his own lies but he simply couldn’t continue being with Elrond after Azog had taken him, he would not allow Elrond to taint himself with Thranduil’s defiled body…he would be the one to bring shame upon such a noble and honorable elf, it was better this way for the both of them even if Elrond didn’t understand.

At the same time Thranduil couldn’t stand the thought of Elrond knowing the truth either which was why he lied, not to mention he knew that if Elrond found out the truth he would try and stop him he would do everything in his power to prevent Thranduil from submitting to Azog, prevent him from sacrificing himself and that was also something Thranduil couldn’t allow…this had to be done and he couldn’t let Elrond stop him.

“You’re lying! You have to be lying!” Elrond shouted reaching for Thranduil but he jumped just out of Elrond reach.

“I’m not!” Thranduil said. “And do not touch me, that right is no longer yours. You can accept this or pine away like a child I care not either way, but know you are not welcomed in my bed any longer and if you continue to harass me on the subject I will make you unwelcomed on my land as well.” Thranduil growled not sure how he was able to be so cruel to the one he loved so dearly. “I don’t have time to argue with you about this.” Thranduil said about to brush past Elrond but his arm was seized rather painfully by Elrond who looked intently into Thranduil’s eyes his own eyes angry.

“Let me go.” Thranduil growled wanting to wrench his arm away but Elrond’s grip was like steel.

“Did you enjoy yourself then? Leading me on like this, toying with my emotions and manipulating me into making me love you…and for what? To make things a little easier on yourself but now that thing *are* easier you simply don’t need me anymore?” Elrond's voice was dark with anger.

Thranduil straightened his back. “Exactly, now let me go.” Thranduil said locking his gaze with Elrond’s. While it wasn’t exactly an endearing quality if Thranduil wanted to he could lie with a straight face and make you believe practically anything, it wasn’t due to the fact he lied all the time it was simply a result be being a type of politician all his life.  
Elrond let Thranduil go although it seemed more like he was pulling his hand away in disgust rather than letting him go because Thranduil had asked. Elrond picked up his clothes on the ground and was about to leave but turned to say one last thing to Thranduil.

“I’ll be heading home now, and do not worry about me harassing you anymore I will appoint a new liaison to deliver the goods and supplies from Imladris…you won’t even have to see he ever again.” Elrond practically hissed as he left the room.

Thranduil winced at the sound of the door slamming as he quickly went to the door latching it, for a moment he wanted to run after Elrond and throw himself at the others feet begging for forgiveness, to profess his undying love and devotion but he simply couldn’t he had made this decision and now he had to live with it no matter how painful it was. Thranduil slid to the floor burying his face in his hands, his eyes stung from tears that he was fighting to keep back, he wanted to cry, allow a torrent of tears to overwhelm him but he didn’t think it was fair for him to share in Elrond’s emotions, after all Thranduil had left Elrond, not the other way around. He had hurt the one person he loved the most and no matter what he did, even if Elrond was to ever forgive him for being so cruel Thranduil knew he would never feel comfortable being intimate with him again…if Elrond hated him it was actually easier on Thranduil, the Elf Lord would avoid him he wouldn’t seek contact with him and Thranduil preferred it that way. Thranduil would much rather have Elrond hate him than to look upon him in disgust…yes…this was much easier and mush more fair to Elrond too, even if he didn’t know it.

***

Thranduil was so close to Erebor now as he looked at the ominous mountain in the distance, he had a small entourage with him but they were really only with him to assist in transporting the supplies, they also were kept in the dark about the deal he had made with Azog, he would keep it to himself, he only needed to make an excuse about a two day absence once a year and that would be easy for he had stayed longer in Erebor before. The hard part would be pulling himself back together afterward and managing to get home without too many questions if he incurred injuries while with Azog which was an almost certainty.

Once they arrived they were received by a contingent of Orcs, This was not unusual as they counted the coins and took an inventory of the supplies making sure they were given what was owed and not shortchanged, in this task the Orcs were meticulous and I would usually take an hour or so to finish but Thranduil and the assistants never left until they were finished to make sure nothing was not documents or the vile creatures would not lie on their report to their master Azog, it would ensure them that for another month they would be safe.

“Our Master wished to speak with you Elvin King.” One of the Orcs said.

Thranduil swallowed thickly and nodded to the Orc. He turned to Galion who always accompanied him to the deliveries. “Make sure everything is taken care of and then you may depart for Mirkwood and I will leave by myself once my meeting with Azog if finished.” Thranduil said.

Galion looked a little alarmed at this. “My King…I would be more than happy to stay with you until the meeting is finished, I do not feel comfortable leaving you here alone or to travel back home alone.” Galion said truly concerned. Not only was the road perilous, more and more creatures roamed these lands since Azog came into power and a lone elf was an easy target that most would not pass up.

Thranduil wasn’t sure about allowing Galion to stay, if Azog proved to be especially brutal there would be no hiding it from Galion, and even if he was able to glamour or mask any injuries incurred he could still be in pain and unable ride which would arise question. However, Galion was one of the most trustworthy persons that he ever knew…even if he did find out or even suspect foul play, if Thranduil ordered it he would never breathe a word to anyone else for as long as he lived and being under Thranduil’s command he wouldn’t judge him, at least not openly. Galion was right about not traveling alone too, it was much too dangerous, even the two of them riding together would pose great risk but he didn’t see another option at the time.

“My meeting will take time I would appreciate for you to accommodate my assistant.” Thranduil said looking at the orc and seeing Galion relax a little realizing the he would be allowed to stay. “Take me to Azog.” Thranduil said feeling his own apprehension creep upon him.

***

Thranduil was taken to what seemed like Azog’s bedroom, it was sparsely furnished and the *bed* was really nothing more that a large pile of furs and a few doe-skin pillows upon the floor. Thranduil was actually surprised that he even had use for anything that was remotely comfortable to sleep upon, it didn’t seem like something he would actually use. The room also had a large desk made of Blackwood with a wide and tall chair behind it. There was fire roaring in an overly large fireplace and torches were lit around the room giving it a faint glow, such illumination usually gave a room a warm feeling but the only thing Thranduil could feel was the icy chill of trepidation.

The room had no windows and only two doors, one that would lead outside and another that probably lead to the bathroom although the thought of any orc actually using one to bathe was in itself odd. There were items in the room that seemed particularly out of place too, a large chain was hung from the ceiling and in the center of the room, and there strange devices on the wall. Thranduil couldn’t help but study them for a moment and while they didn’t look particularly appalling he could only guess what they were used for and none of it was good…not to mention the various whips, canes, and riding crops he had at his disposal.

“Care to take a guess on what I use them all for?” Azog said as he entered the room from the bathing chamber although Thranduil couldn’t phantom a guess on why he was in there to begin with, nor what he used those items for. Azog smiled at the stoic elf and he couldn’t help but start to fantasize about breaking down those walls and defiling this beautiful creature, having and elf willingly come to him already knowing what would happen to him was intoxicating and he couldn’t wait to use those said items on Thranduil.  
Thranduil couldn’t help but stiffen somewhat when Azog stood behind him, already one hand upon his hip making a small tremor rippled through him…but this is what he was here for wasn’t it? Thranduil winced a little when he felt something cold like metal against his neck and noticed it was from the arm in which Thorin had severed Azog’s left hand. It was some type of metal contraption around his forearm. It used to be a long claw like appendage and once a double bladed sword-like extension but now it was nothing but a metal casing although it looked like it was fitted to exchange other extensions.

Azog turned Thranduil’s face to look at him a moment while he took a step back as if to admire him completely, and Thranduil seemed to be looking at him too although not in approval it seemed more like he was sizing him up and trying not to turn away in complete disgust. It was obvious from Thranduil’s body language that this was a more than uncomfortable to him and Azog knew he would behave this way as Orcs and Elves never really liked one another and they were so vastly different.

Thranduil noticed the scars and Azog’s body and face although some were far too symmetrical to be battle wounds, some looked more like they were self inflicted. Azog was almost unnaturally tall for an Orc too, and it also seemed he had not a single hair upon his body at all. Azog wore nothing but a wrap around his waist secured by a single tie on each side, although it was more elaborate than the dirty gray one he used to wear, this one was of fine black silk and it was a little longer too. Thranduil had to look away from him not able to bear the sight of him, he was so close and he wanted desperately to grab one of the contraptions on the wall and kill him, wrap that chain around his neck and strangle the life out of him…but another would just take his place and the deal he had now would be nullified, and he needed the deal desperately.

Azog took a step closer to Thranduil. “I hate wasting time, remove your clothes.” He said noticing Thranduil tense but he began anyway. While Thranduil had come to him willingly he knew that he would have to expect some kind of resistance regardless of Thranduil was supposed to yield to him, he was much too proud to simply obey him without at least some hesitation.

Thranduil undid the clasp of his robe before discarding it to some random corner, he would like to be able to redress when all this was over with. Next he knelt down to remove his long riding boots unlacing them and putting them aside he was about to stand but Azog stopped him.

“Stay on the floor, on your hands and knees.” Azog said going to his desk leaning against it as he watched Thranduil intently. When Thranduil reached up to removed his silver circlet Azog stopped him. “Keep that on, I want to be reminded every moment it’s a King that is surrendering to me.”

Azog smiled a little amused, Thranduil didn’t look embarrassed at all and Azog had to admit the elf really had no reason to be uncomfortable or shy about his body. Despite the Elf’s lithe appearance he was remarkably toned his clothing certainly masked how well defined he truly was, strong arms and legs, flat and rippled abdomen but not overly so…he really was a delectable sacrifice.

“Crawl toward me.” Azog demanded and while once again thee was hesitation in his movements he did so without question. “Good boy…” Azog said placing his large hand on Thranduil’s head.”Now remove my wrap using your teeth only.” He said seeing Thranduil clench his jaw but again he only hesitated a little before he began.

It was easy to remove the cloth and in all honesty Thranduil would do practically anything if only to delay the investable so he did take a little more time than necessary to pull it away but he needed to be careful and precise in how much he really delayed. Thranduil already knew he was probably hesitating too much as it was and he wasn’t so sure how long Azog would tolerate it but as this was their first encounter it seemed he was giving him a wide berth to make mistakes…Thranduil wondered briefly just how much of a mistake he could make but was too worried that if he did make a large mistake their deal would be broken and he simply could afford to ruin this opportunity to make things better for him and his people…he had to keep on reminding himself of that fact and he could make it through this. Thranduil closed his eyes as he pulled the wrap away from Azog leaving the orc now completely nude as well.

“Open your eyes and look.” Azog said seeing the elf shake his head indicating how much he didn’t want to, his eyes closed tightly but this displeased Azog as he grabbed a fistful of the elf’s hair brining him close in-between his legs. “Look!” He growled making Thranduil open his eyes.

Had Thranduil been able he would have looked away from the grotesque and unnatural appendage presented before him. It was mottled gray and rather large, having an unnatural swollen base that tapered smaller at the very end and the tip was pointed and sharp resembling that of an arrow already dripping somewhat in anticipation. Thranduil wanted so desperately to turn away almost to the point of allowing Azog to rip his hair out from the firm grip he held upon it but he wasn’t supposed to resist, Azog knew Thranduil would be unable to be completely compliant so he would allow some resistance but he would only tolerate so much.

“You look disturbed Elf…” Azog sneered at Thranduil. “I would get over it; I plan to have my cock buried in you in more ways than one tonight. Let us start with that pretty mouth of yours, I want you to kiss it, lick it, suck it, do it like you mean it to or we will do this all night until you get it right.” Azog growled at him not wanting the Elf to do a half-assed job just because he hated it, that didn’t matter and he wanted to make sure Thranduil knew that too.

Thranduil swallowed thickly as he felt Azog let up on his hair a little which was only to allow him to perform his service, he closed his eyes unable to look at the unsightly member any longer and he forced himself to press his lips against it until he allowed his tongue to run along and around it. Thranduil had expected it to taste foul but it wasn’t as horrible as he had worried it would be, if it had Thranduil would not have been able to perform *like he meant it* as Azog wanted him to. Still this was easier than being taken by this vile creature so he took him into his mouth slowly. He was surprised a little by the sheer girth and had to be extremely careful with his teeth almost unable to do so with his mouth being stretched so far but he managed anyway, he wanted to bite down as hard as he could but again he could not do anything really to displease him.

Thranduil took things slowly but not purposefully he was trying to accommodate this length within his mouth and it wasn’t exactly easy to do so without his teeth grazing him. He felt Azog thrust forward suddenly the sharp tip of his member practically stabbing the back of Thranduil’s throat making him gag as he tried to pull away only for the grip on his hair to intensify as he was pulled forward hard. Thranduil unconsciously pushed against Azog’s knees trying to keep the offensive length from pushing in but Azog simply didn’t care and he thrust and pulled until Thranduil could practically feel it in his very throat and his body struggled to gag and to breath…he had never struggled so fiercely in his life as tears stung the back of his eyes and he looked up at Azog pleading with him, his lungs began to burn in need of air but thankfully Azog pulled away.  
Thranduil couldn’t help but cough as he tried to get his breathing under control and suppress his gag reflex that still seemed under pressure. He noticed Azog was still leaning against the desk calmly as if he was waiting for Thranduil to continue.

“As I said…you will do it like you mean it or we will do this all night.” Azog said. “And do not think that doing poorly will spare you further pain, fight me like that again and I will make you regret it.” Azog threatened.

Thranduil nodded his head, although he was a little irritated that he had be honestly *trying* to make it good for Azog but it seemed it wasn’t enough so it seemed he would have to try harder and take things faster since Azog seemed so impatient now. He took the sharp tip into his mouth using his tongue to trace and lap against it before he took in more and continued to use his tongue to guard his teeth and run along the length which seemed to please Azog a low growl forming in the back of his throat. As Thranduil continued the tip kept on stabbing his throat making his body gag out of reflex but Thranduil closed his eyes and forced himself to take it further and did his best to suppress gagging and while he couldn’t breathe for a moment he could pull away somewhat, take a breath, and go back down. Thranduil was unable to take Azog completely, the swollen base preventing him from doing so, but it appeared Azog didn’t care and was actually enjoying himself, that what Thranduil was doing was enough…for now at least.

“Enough.” Azog said suddenly shoving Thranduil to the floor. “I have no intention to finish in your mouth elf.” He said a lecherous smile crossing his features his razor-sharp teeth clearly visible. He knelt down over Thranduil’s smaller frame who recoiled a little but made no movement to escape.

Azog smiled as he leaned close to Thranduil’s face and his serpent like tongue traced the length of Thranduil’s smooth neck and traced the shell of his ear. Thranduil winced at this, his tongue was not wet and smooth it was rough and almost dry almost like sandpaper across his skin but he made no motion to stop him either. He was more than surprised when Azog’s lips claimed his own; he wasn’t expecting this Orc to kiss him of all things and the rough tongue that forced it’s way inside his mouth was a little more disturbing than it was upon his skin. Thranduil could feel the scars upon Azog’s mouth and his face as he pushed himself closer to Thranduil his tongue tracing every corner of Thranduil’s mouth before finally leaving Thranduil breathless afterward seemingly satisfied. Thranduil’s breath became a little more labored as Azog’s obscenely long tongue trailed over the expanse of his body and his one hand touching and grasping him practically everywhere as if he was determined to leave no part of him untouched or un-tasted, he leaned close to Thranduil’s ear.

“Are you afraid elf? Most that come as far as you have would already be crying in despair.” Azog said matter-of-factly looking intently into the lapis blue eyes.

Thranduil sighed at Azog’s remark. “Of course I’m afraid…but tears would offer me little relief in this matter, they would only serve to please you would they not?” Thranduil said, oh how he wanted to cry for himself but he wasn’t ready to do that just yet as he was sure before the night was over he would be drowning in his own tears…but not yet. “You take children and defile them…I am not a child, my endurance will last a little longer than theirs.” Thranduil said.

“I would expect nothing less.” Azog growled his large hand gripping Thranduil’s hip tightly the sharp claws digging into his flesh as Azog seemed to enjoy the tearing sensation beneath his fingertips and he leaned down to lap at the droplets of blood it staining his white lips red. “Spread your legs for me.”

***

Well that's it for now guys! As i've said before i would like some of my stories to have a little plot to them and this gave me a lot of room for a longer fic which is why i had to split it into two parts i hope everyone is enjoying it so far, i'll post part two soon!

 

 


	6. Sacrifice of Angels - Part 2 (Azog/Thranduil) & (Elrond/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of the Five Armies, Elves, Men, and Dwarves find themselves defeated. With Azog now sitting within the mountain as his stronghold, he amasses forces the likes of Middle Earth has never seen and requires much in the form of *protection*. Thranduil is struggling with meeting the demands and keeping his people safe when Azog proposes a trade. In exchange for a less foreboding payoff, Thranduil will surrender his body to Azog once a year.  
> PART 2

Title: Sacrifice of Angels Part 2 (Thranduil/Azog) & (Thranduil/Elrond)  
Chapter: 2 of 2  
Status: completed  
Author: Nerwen  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Azog, Thranduil/Elrond  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama, angst  
Beta: TheTVJunkie  
Warning: M/M, interracial, orc/Elf, Elf/Elf, heartbreak, sexual violence, dub-con/non-con, angst, breakup  
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Elves, Men, and Dwarves find themselves defeated. With Azog now sitting within the mountain as his stronghold, he amasses forces the likes of Middle Earth has never seen and requires much in the form of *protection*. Thranduil is struggling with meeting the demands and keeping his people safe when Azog proposes a trade. In exchange for a less foreboding payoff, Thranduil will surrender his body to Azog once a year.

  
NOTE: This story is extremely graphic and violent; it is a dub-non-con pairing between Azog and Thranduil so be fairly warned of graphic description of bodies, blood, and pain you have been warned! Also this fiction ended up being extremely long so I have split it into two Chapters and I will update the next chapter in a day or so, until then enjoy!

 

***

 

Dedicated to TheTVJunkie who wrote:  
‘Bottom!Thranduil/Dom!Azog - As a part of a peace treaty between the Mirkwood Elves and the Orcs, Thranduil has to submit to Azog sexually as a sign of god will. No fluffy bits, please, Azog is called "The Defiler" for a reason. Dark themes/non-con elements welcome. Thrandy is doing this for the greater good so he needs to suffer (thinking of probably huge orc genitalia) a bit, aye? ;) I think some humiliation elements would work splendidly here. *hint*

  
***

 

_*“I would expect nothing less.” Azog growled his large hand gripping Thranduil’s hip tightly the sharp claws digging into his flesh as Azog seemed to enjoy the tearing sensation beneath his fingertips and he leaned down to lap at the droplets of blood it staining his white lips red. “Spread your legs for me.”*_

  
Thranduil gave one last defeated sigh before he did as Azog commanded and parted his thighs reluctantly. Azog watched with a faint glimmer of fascination that any elf would do this for an orc and Thranduil was probably just as baffled by the idea as he was. Strangely though he did look quite beautiful to Azog, even he was able to appreciate the purity that all elf’s possessed…ancient and ethereal and for now he belonged entirely to Azog, this moment couldn’t possibly be sweeter.

  
“Wider!” Azog suddenly barked as he took Thranduil’s legs, using both his clawed hand and metallic stump to press his legs almost impossibly wide, Thranduil was actually rather limber but this was more uncomfortable than he cared to hold. “You will hold your legs open like this, Elf…of I will see to it you will not close them again.” He growled.

Thranduil grasped the back of his knees cringing at the uncomfortable position but forced himself to hold it nonetheless.

  
Thranduil could feel Azog’s cold stare upon him, being completely bare and utterly exposed like this was humiliating enough but the way his eyes raked across his frame only made his own shame intensify…he hated this and wanted to put it to a stop to end, tell Azog that the deal was not needed, but that was a lie. He was hoping that his willingness to surrender would make this less degrading but he had been wrong, it was just as humiliating weather he was allowing this willingly or was being forced.

  
Thranduil could feel Azog close to him but he really didn’t want to look at him, this was already difficult and having to face the monster did make it harder, he felt Azog’s clawed hand run across his chest his hands brushing against his nipples making him cringe from the action.

  
“Don’t fondle me…” Thranduil said his body twisting to get away from the touch.

  
Azog scoffed at this. “My gentle touches are the least of your worries.” He said and his clawed hand pressed into his skin dragging down leaving small open wounds in their wake small rivulets of blood running out. His tongue licked at the wounds as he looked at Thranduil he was expecting him to cry out or make some sound of pain but he endured it and said nothing in retaliation. Azog knew how to make this elf scream though.

  
“You’ll forgive the lack of preparation elf…but I simply do not care.” Azog said before he slammed himself inside Thranduil’s entrance, tearing through the tight ring of muscles and forcing himself inside Thranduil’s body dry with no lubrication or preparation and Thranduil could not help but scream.

  
It hurt, more than anything he thought possible, his body tearing and screaming in protest at the persistent push and pull inside him, Thranduil thought his own screams would shatter glass but it only seemed to please Azog that he was causing him so much pain…this is what he did, he defiled, and Thranduil was allowing this. Thranduil had lain with males before, he had been in a relationship with Elrond but even when they were playful and a little rough with one another it was never like this, this type of pain he had never experienced before, it was similar to being burned with dragon fire only it was inside him this time, searing from the pit of his stomach and setting his entire form aflame.

  
Azog was actually a little frustrated with the resistance Thranduil’s body was putting up, he was forced to fight and scrape for every inch of Thranduil’s body he received, and found the pain he was causing Thranduil somehow gratifying considering he was being so difficult. It was still such a sweet sensation even if he was battling for it…it made no difference for the end he would make this Elf’s body a pleasant sheath for his sword. Azog continued to push and pull out until Thranduil could feel that strange swollen base slam against him, a little too large to fit inside him. “Do you feel that, Elf? How swollen I have become?” He whispered into Thranduil’s ear softly. “This is what the Orcs call our ‘bow’ our joining…” Azog slammed his body hard against Thranduil’s his entrance giving way just a little to the girth but not completely “Soon your body will open to this and once inside it will swell even more, thusly tying you to me, this ensures our mates take the full amount of our seed and it cannot escape them.”

  
Azog could see a clear horror cross the Elf’s features but that only encouraged Azog to slam harder and harder until finally Thranduil’s body accepted the huge girth and a new sensation of pain exploded inside Thranduil as he tried desperately to pull away but in the attempt an even more terrible tearing sensation ripped through his body. Azog was right in everything he said as Thranduil could practically feel it swell even further his body closing in around it and it securing them together like mates. Azog continued to move, his thrusting extremely shallow and quick but nevertheless still very painful. This was so fast paced Thranduil’s body simply couldn’t adjust and the size different was so abrupt it left him breathless and near tears.

 

“Are you ready?” Azog whispered in his ear once more as his body tensed and he released deep inside the Elf.  
Thranduil wanted desperately to pull away but he was trapped by this strange ‘bow’ as they called it, the sickening feeling of Azog’s member twitching and pulsating inside him as he released made tears sting the back of Thranduil’s eyes…but he wasn’t ready to cry, just a little longer let him be strong.

  
Azog was breathing heavily atop Thranduil staying quite still until he settled his full weight down on Thranduil. “This will last some time, Elf…Orcs do not finish quickly; I will ride the waves of this pleasure for some time. Once I am relaxed and the swell subsides…I will take you again.”

  
Thranduil then realized that he would probably be subjected to this many times over as Azog had complete possession of him for two whole days…he hadn’t really considered that until this moment and he wasn’t so sure how he would react to being repeatedly violated. He could feel his legs tremble and he lost his grip upon his knees and his legs fell to Azog’s sides still spread widely around the large frame of the Orc. Thranduil’s gaze settled on the ceiling, the pain between his legs seemed to ebb away slightly now that Azog was not moving any more, but he knew it wouldn’t last, he knew he shouldn’t have agreed to this although now after he had endured so much there was no turning back now, to allow Azog to defile him and then to gain nothing in return? No, he would pull together every last bit of reserve strength he had and take everything Azog threw at him tonight…he didn’t have much a choice really.

  
Azog relaxed himself on the Elf, he could see Thranduil’s arms raise as if he was about to try and push him away but they stopped and simply fell back to his sides a trembling sigh falling from his lips. Azog pushed himself up with his arms and gazed at the juncture between their bodies a pleased smiled crossing his features. The once pink rosebud was red and swollen, now in full bloom while enveloping Azog’s member, he was bleeding of course from the tearing outside and inside his abused passage and the smear of blood between his legs was magnificent to Azog’s eyes and it even made this elf more beautiful. The red staining this elf’s body was alluring, as Orcs had black blood this was always very interesting to him…he would love to completely stain this alabaster skin with beautiful red blood.

  
Azog’s hand reached out to Thranduil’s upper body smearing the blood on his chest a little before licking his fingers clean and then settling down back on top of Thranduil, his massive frame and weight actually making it hard for Thranduil to breath although not impossible…just difficult like everything else would undoubtedly be this night.

  
It actually took some time for Azog’s swollen member to subside enough to slip out of Thranduil, the squelching noise it made in doing so satisfying Azog and making Thranduil cringe. Azog removed himself from Thranduil completely although it wasn’t out of kindness or to give the Elf a moment of respite, Orcs were not like Elfs, when they would mate it would last for several hours and they could easily release multiple times in one night which was one reason why their numbers grew so quickly. He walked away for a moment to look at his many devices hanging upon the wall; he wanted to use them on this Elf, what first though?

  
He took first a pair of leather cuffs walking back over to Thranduil. The Elf hadn’t moved from his original position, still upon his back with his legs spread wide, Azog’s semen slowly dripping from the swollen entrance. Thranduil looked almost as if he was in a state of shock, as if he could hardly comprehend what had just happened to him and was still trying to process it all. However, that ‘shock’ mattered very little to Azog as he knelt next to him securing the cuffs around those slender wrists, which actually seemed to bring Thranduil out of his placid state although he made no motion to stop Azog. Azog took a fistful of Thranduil’s hair and preceded the drag the Elf to the chain handing from the ceiling and attaching him to that. It wasn’t uncomfortable at first, Thranduil’s feet were firmly planted upon the ground so he was little unsure what this was intended to do, but Azog did not disappoint. The chain went through a loop in the ceiling to another upon the wall and all it took was for Azog to pull upon it to raise Thranduil and he did until Thranduil was forced to stand on the tip of his toes leaving his body taunt as the cord on a bow. Thranduil shut his eyes tightly in discomfort and he could feel the evidence of their coupling begin to leak from his entrance slowly trailing down his legs which in itself was bad enough, only intensifying the burning shame he already felt.

  
Azog smiled at Thranduil a moment loving every moment of this night so far. “I am going to grant you a favor, Elf…” He said turning Thranduil to face the wall where the many different whips, paddles, even riding crops were hanging. “Pick one.” He said simply seeming to confuse the Elf so he elaborated. “I could easily pick for you…” Azog said going to the fire place, stocking it bringing it to full life. “Maybe I should use the most brutal one first, or would you rather build up to it? Pick one.” He said his voice taking on a more foreboding tone.

  
Thranduil sighed glancing at the wall, they all looked unappealing although some more than others…but why did he have to be to one to decide what did it matter? “I don’t…I don’t know and I don’t care!” Thranduil screamed at the Orc, he wasn’t about to choose a torture device so this damn orc could simply say he asked for it, it would hurt all the same without the added insult.

  
“Very well, if you wish to be so difficult…disobedient slaves deserve discipline, wouldn’t you agree.” Azog selected an item. “I think you deserve a good paddling for your arrogance.” He took a wooden paddle from the wall it had several large holes in the girth and the edges were ridged and sharp, it looked well used and worn parts of the wood seeming to have splintered, it was apparently a favorite of this beast.

  
Azog didn’t waste any time raising the paddle and slapping it hard against Thranduil’s backside, eliciting a scream from the Elf. The force Azog put behind the swing was enough to make anyone scream, and the searing pain that followed each swing was almost too much it leaving him breathless and writhing on the chain. His body unconsciously pulled his own restraints violently, as his body arched and twisted with each powerful hit. Thranduil felt tears well up in his eyes and although he tried to fight them they fell regardless, though silent and seemingly unnoticed yet by Azog who was taking far too much delight in his task. Thranduil wasn’t able to really pull away from the assault, he could barely reach the ground as it was and when his body lurched forward it only added more pressure to his already burning shoulders and he found himself desperately trying to find a medium between the pain in his arms and the burning sensation upon his backside which was only getting worse. Again and again the paddle hit him, the feeling getting worse with each new blow, Thranduil couldn’t stop himself from crying a choked sob escaping his lips as he was hit yet again, the pain was unrelenting and he could only hope and wish that it would stop soon.

  
When the terrible Orc finally stopped and threw the paddle to the ground Thranduil allowed himself a sigh of relief, Azog seemed to be admiring his handywork. Thranduil’s backside was alarmingly red and already turning blue in some places, it would be difficult for him to sit from the extent of the bruising but that was what Azog wanted.

  
“Staining you in red blood and bruises seems like a good idea…I hear elves heal quickly, how much pain and damage can I inflict until your body simply has no more energy left to heal I wonder.” Azog said although Thranduil didn’t answer he had nothing to say to this foul creature.

  
The respite of paddling was short lived as a stinging pain lashed across Thranduil’s back and legs. Azog had now opted for a whip; it was short and thin as he took pleasure leaving long welts across Thranduil’s legs and back. It wasn’t hard enough to cut his skin but they burned like fire nonetheless which lead to a strangled sob escaping his lips although he tried to not allow another to fall. The lash marks were not as painful as his backside but he hit Thranduil with perfect accuracy making sure each new mark was in a new place the welts littering his back, arms, and legs.

  
Azog walked up to Thranduil raising his chin with the hilt of the whip. “How does it feel? I’m glad to see that stone like and stoic face of your fall into something vulnerable…the proud king weeping so sweetly.” He pressed his mouth firmly against Thranduil’s although one could hardly call it a kiss being so vicious in its assault, almost teeth upon teeth as they clashed against one another Azog’s own sharp teeth cutting Thranduil’s lips as he continued to abuse the mouth until thoroughly satisfied.

  
He gazed at the long red welts along Thranduil’s back and the swollen and red backside which was already turning that beautiful blue shade from bruising. Azog smiled and took his favorite riding crop in hand as he raised it and snapped it expertly hard against Thranduil’s chest leaving small red patches in its wake. He wanted every part of this Elf’s body to bear some type of pain and the startled gasps and sobs that escaped those swollen and abused lips were simply a bonus. He continued to mark Thranduil’s body from head to toe with the crop until he was contented with the amount of marks he had created.

  
“You really do look quite fetching right now, marked from top to bottom with that tear stained face of yours…and that beautiful crown, if only your subjects could see you now. I wonder if they would be grateful for your sacrifice or if they would be disgusted…” He took a fistful of that beautiful silken hair and pulled hard to the side exposing that long slender neck.

  
Azog ran his tongue along the length before he opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth deep into Thranduil’s neck, right at the juncture between his shoulder and neckline. Azog relished in the taste of blood that filled his mouth and the screaming he tore from Thranduil’s throat, he tore open the skin a little wider to gain more screams and more blood but he knew he had to stop soon. He hadn’t hit an artery he knew he couldn’t for this elf would bleed out and die and he would hate to deny himself this satisfaction later and he still had much to do this night as well. Blood easily slipped from the open wound and he knew he had to do something about it soon to prevent him from losing too much.

  
Azog went back to the fire staring into it as he dropped the crop to the floor next to the whip and paddle. “Tell me Elf, did you have a lover? Do you still have one?” He asked, suddenly changing the subject quickly.

  
Thranduil chocked back a sob “No.” He managed to gasp out through his own weeping as he was trying so hard to clam himself down a little. He tried to press his shoulder and neck as close as possible to stop or at least slow down the bleeding but it only helped a little.

  
“That’s good to know.” Azog said as he raised a large branding iron from the fire which made Thranduil freeze. Apparently when he went to stoke the fire he had placed this iron in the flames and it had grown hot, glowing red as he approached Thranduil with it.

  
“W-wait!” Thranduil said drawing away as much as his position allowed. “Do not brand me, please Azog!” Thranduil begged not wanting to bear any mark by this creature, his other injuries would heal but this was different, burns took weeks sometimes months to heal and even then their souls always remembered the imprint. Thranduil’s face was a prime example of that; truthfully he held no real mark from the incident with the dragons but his soul did, they were known as soul scars and if the moment was brought up to an emotional reaction they would manifest themselves physically as they were permanently imbedded in their psyche for eternity…if Azog branded him he would never be rid of it…not completely.

  
“Now, now, all my sacrifices are branded, it will ensure me that no other will touch you again…at least not without the knowledge of knowing I laid with you too, and I’m sure plenty of others would turn away from you in disgust before sharing you with me.” Azog paused. “Also I cannot allow you to continue to bleed, that wound needs to be closed and the best way would be to burn it.” Azog pondered for a moment though as he placed the iron back in the fire. “However, since you have been rather obedient until now I have no qualms about offer you some comfort beforehand.” Azog went across the room a retrieved a bottle of wine. “It will dull all the pain you are feeling now, and offer some comfort with the branding…do you want it?” Azog said uncorking the bottle taking a large swallow of the red liquid. “Ask me nicely and I might give you some.”

  
Thranduil sighed deeply a few tears falling from his eyes, he actually did want the wine, it would help with his pain but accepting it seemed just like another surrender he was subjecting himself to although at the same time why should he put himself through more pain? It was senseless, aside from the fact he knew Azog was not nearly finished with him yet and *little* relief was all he could hope to achieve.

  
“Yes…please.” Thranduil said although keeping his eyes downcast.

  
This small concession seemed to please Azog as he tilted Thranduil head backward and put the bottle to the Elf’s lips and began to pour, moderately at first but he tilted the bottle further forcing Thranduil to take large swallows and even so some spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Thranduil winced when the wine came into contact with his cut mouth and torn neck, it even hitting the welts on his skin but didn’t fuss about it, even when Azog licked at the wine and his wounds he didn’t object to the treatment…the motion was not brutal and as the evil creature had said before the gentle touched *were* the least of his worries.

  
Azog had practically forced Thranduil to drink the entire bottle but he saved just enough which he planned to sterilize the brand with once he was finished. He waited a few minutes giving Thranduil’s body time to absorb the wine to dull the pain before he went back to the fire pulling out the branding iron. Thranduil still tensed but he wasn’t voicing his objections this time.

  
“You’ll need to be as still as possible.” Azog said standing behind Thranduil still relishing somewhat in the markings and bruises on his body. Usually he would brand his slaves upon their shoulder or neck somewhere clearly visible to others but he wanted to choose a special place for this specific slave, somewhere where only if he was to be intimate with another would they see it. The brand itself was two simple words in the Black Speech, property and Azog any Elf could read it easily which marked Thranduil as his own. Azog wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s waist and pressed the brand hard against Thranduil’s skin holding him as still as possible it would still be painful no matter what they did to minimize it and Thranduil did scream. Azog chose a spot on Thranduil’s left hip just above his privates…if this Elf ever wanted to be touched by another he would have a hard time explaining this mark to anyone, even if Azog had to re-brand him every year he would.

  
After he held the iron there for a few seconds and could practically smell the burnt flesh, once he was satisfied he moved the flat part to Thranduil’s neck effectively searing the wound closed, he then took the last bit of the wine and poured it over the wounds making Thranduil hiss in pain but it was a necessary evil, even Elves were not immune to a wound becoming infected.

  
“There now, that wasn’t too bad was it?” Azog dawdled gently caressing Thranduil’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Now, let us get back to our earlier activities.” Azog wasted little time pulling Thranduil closer his own erection aroused once more as he pressed it against Thranduil’s entrance.

  
Thranduil had almost completely resigned himself to being completely at this beast’s mercy and especially in his current position it wasn’t as if he could really resist or even hesitate as he had been before. Thranduil winced as he was pulled down upon Azog’s arousal once more, regardless of the fact that his body was loose and open now it still hurt, the arrow-like head piercing his insides over and over as he was pulled down upon Azog repeatedly. Thranduil actually wanted to scream and cry out but he couldn’t seem to find the strength to even do that, he was so mentally and physically exhausted already, his body hung limply from his arms his legs having given way beneath him although Azog was lifting his hips to gain better access…Thranduil’s eyes blacked out momentarily although he shook his head trying to clear the haze that was threatening to overtake his senses he couldn’t lose consciousness now, not now.

  
He jerked when he felt Azog’s large hand grasp his own member, he didn’t want to be touched like this by him but he wasn’t really concerned either. Regardless of Azog’s attempt to arouse him Thranduil knew it was an impossibility, he was in too much pain and he could barely keep conscious at the moment his body was in far too much shock to respond. Thranduil’s member remained limp and didn’t even twitch in Azog’s grasp so the orc soon grew bored and stopped. Of course Azog was much more interested in his own pleasure, Thranduil’s mattered nothing to hi it would just be interesting if he could make the sweet elf enjoy himself, even just a little, but it seemed to be something not to be.

  
He gasped when Azog pulled out of him suddenly and the clip upon his cuffs holding him to the chain was unclasped and he crumpled to the floor unable to support his own weight. His arms felt numb from being above his head for so long and his wrists hurt terribly from the strain and struggling he had done, as the blood flow returned and a stinging sensation settled in he tried not to move too much…but of course Azog had other plans. Azog pulled Thranduil to his hands and knees although he was unable to hold himself up on his arms so he was forced to rest most of his weight on his chest instead while Azog drove himself back inside.

  
Thranduil tried to focus on anything else but what was happening to him at the moment, he had many times been able to escape within his own mind but in this situation something always brought him rudely back to reality weather it was by pain or cruel words whispered to him in the midst of his own imagination…he couldn’t escape this.

Thranduil felt detached from the current situation although he tried to focus, he could feel himself being rearranged and found himself facing Azog sitting upon his lap that engorged member pulsating inside him as he pulled Thranduil up and down the ‘bow’ of Azog’s length slamming against his entrance once more, his body still resisting it. Although he hated himself for it he couldn’t help but rest his frame against Azog’s chest, he was so tired and his body yearned for a moment of respite making it impossible for him to resist this opportunity to relive some of the stress his body was experiencing. Thranduil knew he wouldn’t last like this much longer his consciousness was slipping, when that dreadful bow broke through once more Thranduil’s body and mind simply snapped and he fainted in Azog’s arms.

  
Azog paid little mind to the passed out Elf as he held him close and filled his body with his seed once more and continued to hold him until the swelling subsided and he was able to pull free of him. He lifted the Elf’s body and laid him on the pile of furs that made up Azog’s bed, he had little interest in using an unconscious body so for the moment he would allow the Elf to rest, give him a moment to recover some of his strength and then they could start again with anew energy.

 

***

  
Thranduil’s eyes slowly opened when his body was practically screaming at him to wake and find some sort of relief for the pain he was experiencing, for a moment he had forgotten why he was in pain and where he was, but he remembered soon enough and couldn’t help but feel incredibly insecure at the notion. He was still here in the clutches of evil and there was nothing he could do about it, he lifted himself up slightly a tremble running through his frame but he was fairly certain that Azog wouldn’t wait forever for their *games* to continue.

  
As if right on cue Azog’s voice broke his thoughts. “Ah…your awake now, how wonderful.” He said looking intently at the fragile looking Elf. “I hadn’t expected you to faint so suddenly, guess I had a little too much fun too fast.”

  
Thranduil scowled at him, having been raped, beaten with various items, branded, and then raped once more! Did he really expect that to not completely exhaust him to the point he was unable to resist passing out? Thranduil felt Azog’s large hand cup his face, one of his claws tracing the side of his face, and uncomfortable gesture although it didn’t break the skin.

  
Azog knelt next to Thranduil and pulled the Elf’s face close to his own to meet him for a punishing kiss, the serpent-like tongue of Azog tracing every inch of Thranduil’s mouth. This time Thranduil was able to be disgusted by the taste of Azog’s mouth and he was unable to resist the urge to pull away, the brief sleep he had gotten had given him back a little of his strength and regardless of everything he would never be able to comply completely while he had strength left in his body.

  
“You certainly are a resilient little sprite aren’t you? You burn so brightly in defiance of this situation regardless of the fact you are giving yourself to me willingly.” He took hold of the thick of Thranduil’s arm and shoved him toward his desk. “Bed over the desk and open yourself for me.” He growled wanting to further prove that in this time and moment Thranduil belonged completely to him.

  
Thranduil slowly stood up, his legs were still shaky and he stumbled a little as he walked to the large Blackwood desk but managed to at least stay upon his feet. Thranduil took a deep breath as he rested his chest against the cool wood, already feeling incredibly exposed already but of course Azog wanted more from him. He hesitated slightly but eventually reached back and spread himself for Azog, it took every bit of strength and resilience Thranduil had within him to obey this vile creature, and the last thing he wanted to do was let this degradation continue but what was he to do?

  
Thranduil couldn’t help but flinch when he felt Azog’s hand touch his still swollen and sore entrance with his cold fingers, the chill actually felt somewhat good on his abused body but he knew the touch was not in kindness, he was enjoying the view of this Elf offering himself so freely…it aroused and excited the Orc like no other sacrifice or slave ever had before and all because Thranduil was an Elf and he would be allowed to taste and defile this beautiful creature over and over again…and he would come willingly.

  
He once again wasted little time in entering Thranduil, when Thranduil made the motion to move his arms Azog forced him to keep them exactly where they were, he found great satisfaction in watching himself slide in and out of Thranduil’s body this view allowing him to see every flinch and contraction of Thranduil’s muscles as it took his length with little difficulty this time but was till combative with the intrusion nonetheless, for some reason or another this fascinated Azog to no end. He pressed his body forward a little harder making sure the bow of his length pressed hard against Thranduil’s entrance once more.

  
“Are you full yet? I can already tell that your entire scent had changed, your body beginning to smell just like me, any Orc that passes you will know instantly that you have bedded an Orc, specifically me…that should fill you with pride pretty one, the King of Orcs and Erebor making you his own, for now and for all of eternity you will belong to me and no other.” Azog said in a deep foreboding tone.

  
Thranduil felt himself thrown onto his side as Azog grabbed one of his legs placing it over his shoulder and began to thrust violently in and out of Thranduil body, the new position opening him up more to the assault. Thranduil’s hands gripped the side of the desks tightly to keep himself from falling off from the force of Azog’s brutal thrusts, he grit his teeth trying to endure this pain and humiliation although strangely enough he found his thoughts drifting to the sacrifices before him and those that would come after as well, those poor young maidens and lads who were subjected to this possibly before they even had a chance to love another if they were truly young they could very well be virgins, and this cruel beast tore into them destroying their innocence in one fell swoop laughing as he defiled their bodies…Azog the Defiler…indeed that was an appropriate name for this foul monster.

  
Thranduil himself was not much different from these poor children, they belonged to Azog just as much as he did now and nothing would ever change that, Thranduil would go home unlike the others but he would still belong to Azog, no matter where he went of what he did for his eternity of years he would still belong to this foul creature…but the price was himself or his people and in that situation there was no choice he would become Azog’s there was no price that would ever be too high.

  
***

  
Galion sat waiting patiently in the room he had been taken too, the room looked as if it hadn’t been used in years as if was covered in dust and cobwebs although it happened to be fully furnished with a large bed, chairs and even access to a small but decent bathing chamber, this room must have been used previously by the Dwarves as a guest chamber because the furniture seemed more suited to the race of Men and Elves rather than the Dwarves. Galion tried to be patient but he found himself becoming restless all too soon, technically speaking he was like the King’s butler, so sitting idle was not something he was comfortable doing. He went to the large fire place and built up a fire and lit the torches in the room and began to clean the room as well, he figured once his King was through with his talks he should at least be greeted with a decent place to rest a moment before they would make their way back to Mirkwood, also it would give Galion something to do in the meantime. Soon enough the room was practically spotless and he even managed to find fresh and clean linen’s for the bed in a chest at the foot of the bed, and even a small wardrobe in the bureau. If nothing else at least the room was well stocked although apparently unused until now.

  
It had been over a day and still there was no sign of Thranduil and Galion had begun to worry. There really was no telling what Thranduil was doing while with Azog, and the minutes seemed to crawl by like hours, Galion had been unable to sleep the previous night without knowing what was going on and he was a breath away from interrupting their so called ‘talks’ as it was taking too long and Galion’s concern was mounting with each moment. He was about to go and request and audience with Azog when the door to his chamber burst open suddenly and two orc’s dragged in the unconscious and battered body of Thranduil dropping him to the floor rather carelessly.

 

“Tell your King when he is able he is free to return home.” One said as the two left the room without another glance.

  
Galion was stunned for a few moments at the state of his King and unable to move for a good few minutes before he rushed to his side quickly. They had brought Thranduil in completely nude; his body was bruised and cut with large and small welts littering his body practically everywhere, and there was an alarming amount of blood smeared upon him some areas dry and crusted over Galion was actually afraid of touching him in the fear of injuring him even further. He leaned close and gently whispered Thranduil’s name but he didn’t stir awake, and Galion decided that at the risk of hurting him he should move him.

  
He picked him up slowly and as gently as possible although even in Thranduil’s unconscious state he still moaned in discomfort from the unwanted movement but he seemed a little more comfortable at least once upon the bed where there wasn’t as much pressure on his wounds…Galion knew he needed to try and treat Thranduil’s injures but he had only brought the basic and minimal amount of supplies with him which were intended to only treat minor injuries not nearly sufficient enough to treat such extensive ones that his King now carried. Galion wracked his brain for a moment trying to think of what he could do then remembered that Erebor did have a healing house, and if he was lucky it might have not been destroyed as of yet. The Orcs cared very little for their own injured or sickly comrades as it was much easier to breed a new one rather than to heal an injured one. He placed a very light sheet over Thranduil’s body and ran toward the area where the healing room was located.

  
Once there he breathed a great sigh of relief, it was still intact and much like the room he was in earlier it looked like it hadn’t been touched in years too, dusty and soiled but still full of supplies. The herbs were well preserved in jars and containers and Galion had studied apothecary techniques for much of his life so he had a good knowledge of healing techniques. He took what he thought he would need and also a few other things that would prove useful as he only had a few moments to study Thranduil’s condition and he didn’t know the full extent of his injures yet but at least now he had the ability to tend to his injures and even make a potion to ease any pain he was in.

  
Once back in the room he was pleased to see Thranduil still soundly asleep and undisturbed, he was a little worried when he had to leave him alone to get medical supplies but it was alright now. He laid all the supplies on the nearby desk and quickly went to the door placing the large wooden plank upon it to keep others from coming anywhere near him or his king. He went to the adjoining bathing room and started a fire to heat the water, first things first and that would be to wash all of Thranduil’s cuts and injures thoroughly, it wouldn’t be exactly pleasant but it needed to be done. He went to the desk and began to mix together a pain suppressant, he could give this to Thranduil while he was still asleep and hopefully the washing of his wounds would not cause too much discomfort.

  
It took almost thirty minutes for the water to be a comfortable temperature and for the pain reliever to take effect so it was perfect timing. Galion stripped down to only his breeches and took Thranduil into his arms after removing his crown, and into the bathing room and he slowly entered the water with Thranduil still in his arms. He winced sympathetically when the water hit Thranduil’s body and he gasped and the sensation actually woke him from his sleep.

  
“G…Galion?” He said weakly.

  
“Yes my King, it’s me.” He said still holding Thranduil, he might be awake but his body was still limp in his arms. “Try and relax, I’m going to clean you up and I will be as tender as possible.” He said wanting to assure his King he would not hurt him purposely.

  
Thranduil rested his head against Galion’s chest still tired but the water felt odd against his skin and it did sting his wounds a little although he knew it was necessary to clean them properly. He swallowed thickly. “Galion…I have been used sexually by Azog…I fear the damage there might be extensive.” He said keeping his eyes closed not wanting to see pity or anything else for that matter reflected in Galion’s eyes.

  
Galion had suspected such a thing and the pain must be great for Thranduil to actually voice it. “I will take care of it my King…I will take care of you, I managed to procure medical supplies so once you are cleaned up I will tend to your injures, you needn’t worry your majesty…I will take care of you.” Galion said gently and Thranduil seemed to fall unconscious once more in his arms.

  
It took hours to fully clean, tend, and bandage all the wounds Thranduil had. The tearing and injuries to Thranduil’s rectum were rather extensive and he had to stitch some of the tearing and he applied a generous amount of ointment and pastes to all of his injures that would dull the pain and speed up the healing process, the faster he recovered the sooner they could return home, they were not safe here.

  
Galion paused a moment when he noticed the branding mark upon his hip and the other burn to his neck…these two would take longer to heal and there was little anyone could so to speed the process along, he treated them and bandaged them up but the black words upon Thranduil’s body truly disturbed Galion. He was still reeling somewhat from the entire situation, but for that damned orc to actually brand Thranduil as his property! It was too much and Galion simply couldn’t stand it.

  
When Galion noticed Thranduil’s eyes open he had to speak. “I promise you my King they will pay for what they have done to you, even if I have to give my life they will answer to this betrayal.” Galion said confused when Thranduil shook his head ’no’ to the declaration.

  
“N-no retribution will be taken…” Thranduil seeing the shocked expression Galion wore and he knew at that moment he would have to explain all this to him. “This was the price for the lower stipends Azog requests of us…he required a sacrifice and I simply couldn’t ask one of my people to do it.” Thranduil said seeing a sad reflection in Galion’s face.

  
“So you allowed this? You let yourself be violated by that vile creature for favors?” Galion said hardly believing what he was hearing, it was unthinkable and yet…here it was and it was his King.

  
“It’s not as cut and dry as that and you know it.” Thranduil said sitting up a little angered that Galion thought he actually allowed this without good reason. “Two years Galion, that is all we had left in the treasury and then we would no longer be able to afford to pay him, the other Elvin realms were not in much better position and the supplies he demanded makes it impossible to replenish the supply…I have begged him before to lower his costs but he wouldn’t have it…I was the only thing he would accept for lower costs and supplies, there was no other option for me, for us or our kin.” Thranduil said. “I understand if you find this act repulsive, I find it just as abhorrent as you do but I was left with no other option.” Thranduil said practically begging for Galion to understand, partly why he didn’t want others to know what he was doing, most would never understand or accept this, Thranduil wished there was another way but there wasn’t. Thranduil could feel tears well in his eyes, he hated what he had done but a part of him desperately wanted Galion to understand him and why he had done this, he barely noticed the tears falling.

  
Galion felt his breath catch momentarily in his throat, he had never seen Thranduil cry before he rarely saw much of any emotion on his face he was always so guarded and on alert but now seeing him so venerable, injured, and visibly distressed to the point of tears he couldn’t help but to embrace Thranduil as gently as possible. “There is no need to cry…I do understand my King, you need not explain yourself to me or anyone.”

  
Galion sighed, he didn’t like it of course but he did understand, and went to his knees in front of Thranduil. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t be judging you about this, I know you would never do this if you had any other option.” Galion looked intently into Thranduil’s eyes. “…This explains why you ended your relationship with Elrond…and why you have been so melancholy lately.”Galion said. “But it’s over now.…I’m sure we could renegotiate for another to deliver the stipend too, that way you wouldn’t be forced to see him every month.” Galion added still inspecting the wounds upon his king that were visible.

  
Thranduil hands fisted in the sheets. “…No…I’m afraid that it will never truly be over, if these new arrangements are to last I must give myself to him once a year, instead of turning me into his permanent sacrifice I must come to him willingly instead, it allows me to continue to rule Mirkwood and keep us all safe and I do not wish to speak of this further and I want your word that you will not speak of it either.” Thranduil said.

  
Galion wanted to scream in rage at this contemptible arrangement but regardless there was nothing he really could do to stop it, and he knew there was no way he could stop his King either, although there was something he could do for him. “If you are to do this every year…may I request to be by your side during this time as well? If I know I can prepare better for it, to take care of you afterward.” Galion said. “You shouldn’t have to face this all alone, allow me to help at least.”

  
Thranduil gave him a sad smile. “I would appreciate that.” Thranduil thought for a moment. “I need more rest before we can depart as I doubt I cannot ride in my current condition…and Galion…if you break your word and speak of this to anyone I will personally have you executed for treason.” He said seeming to startle his butler with such harsh words but Galion nodded his head in agreement, breaking ones word was a highly offensive crime, disloyalty to ones King would be a transgression worthy of demise.

  
Galion settled down into one of the chairs nearby and watched as Thranduil soon fell asleep, he knew his King must be truly exhausted. Part of Galion wanted to sneak out and slit Azog’s throat for ever touching his King but if he did he knew that Thranduil’s sacrifice would go to waste, and Thranduil would never forgive him for that, the fact that he had to surrender himself once a year would actually assist in keeping him alive and prevent him from fading from despair, if Azog would truly accept no other then Thranduil would ensure he lived…he truly would do anything for his people it was a slight shame that no other would ever know the lengths that he would go and the depths to which he would sink to serve them. Thranduil was truly a selfless King and Galion felt honored to be in service to him.

  
***

 

In a few days time Thranduil felt well enough to travel and their departure was uninterrupted and blessedly uneventful on the way home, it took a little longer than usual as it still hurt for Thranduil to ride for long periods of time, so for much of the time they actually walked the horses or stopped completely to rest. It took longer but eventually they reached their home. Thranduil was more than grateful to be back in his beloved forest as it was always a great source of strength for him and it would speed up his healing. He could hear the sweet and soft lament the trees sang with his return, he knew their song was meant to sooth him to comfort him in some way but it only filled him with remorse that his adored forest was disheartened by his pain; he never enjoyed causing anyone, least of all his home, anguish or sadness.

  
Later after he was back in the palace, he was able to bathe and change into more suitable attire before he would meet with his advisors, he didn’t wish to raise any questions about the bruises and marks he still bore…thankfully Azog hadn’t hit him in the face although he had cut his lips but they were mostly healed by now. He opted for long sleeves to hide the welts and a ligature marks on his wrists and a sweater neck to hide where Azog had bitten him, Thranduil was thankful for the long robes and leggings he wore as it made it easier to hide things…and he knew that there was no one that would see him without his robes on, he had even dismissed his maids for the time being to avoid it, it would be fine he could conceal this easily enough.

  
After attending a long meeting with his council members, Thranduil stood in his bedroom simply looking at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked different form the last time he looked at himself although he knew on the surface he was the same it was the hideous feelings inside that seemed to be seeping through and being displayed in the mirror. He was no longer pure, not longer beautiful in his own eyes. His fingers brushed over the pink and still very sensitive brand mark that Azog had given him, marking him as piece of property owned by that fiendish Orc scum.

  
Thranduil wished he could change things, it wasn’t his own pain that disturbed him really, his wounds would heal it was more so the fact that he had caused pain to those closest to him. Firstly he had hurt Galion, not physically but his poor butler would be forced to witness his abuse each year and he even offered to help him afterward so he would see things none should witness in their lifetimes. Secondly he had hurt his forest, his own pain causing the trees to sing and the wind whisper such sad words that he could hardly stand to leave the palace anymore just so he could limit his contact with the earth that tried so hard to soothe him but it was never enough and in their own failure to help him it caused it to feel such terrible shame. Lastly he had been forced to break the heart of the one person he loved most, Elrond and no matter what happened to Thranduil he knew no one would love him as much as Elrond had…and with his new brand he doubted others would even wish to touch him again and he couldn’t blame them for that either. It was ridiculous in Thranduil’s mind that he loved Elrond so much that he had to hurt him, he hadn’t wanted to say those horrible things to him and if there was a way to stay with him…no matter how difficult, but that was just a dream, Thranduil would never feel that type of love again and he felt he didn’t deserve it either.

  
Soon enough the new month came and the stipends would be delivered and Thranduil would be forced to deliver them personally to Azog, he wouldn’t have to allow Azog to touch him as the agreement was once a year not monthly but it was like adding insult to injury that he was being forced to see him at all.

  
“My King? Lindir from Imladris is here to deliver the stipend for this month from Imladris and Lothlorien. I have already inspected the delivery and it is correct in accordance to the new agreement, should I show him to the treasury to leave it?” Galion asked.

  
Thranduil frowned a little; Elrond was always the one to deliver the supplies why was Lindir now handling it? “You take care of the stipend and send Lindir to me for a word.” Thranduil said as Galion nodded and soon enough Lindir was with him.

  
“Why are you now delivering the stipend? Elrond used to always do this but now it’s you, why?” Thranduil asked, part of him wanted to see Elrond and part of him didn’t…It would be nice to see his lover once in a while even if they were no longer together, after all Thranduil still loved him very much and no matter if it hurt to see him, he still wanted to.

  
Lindir looked at the ground. “I’m sorry that he did not inform you of this change but I believe it was made in haste with the…personal difficulties between you and him earlier.” Lindir said knowing about Thranduil and Elrond not being in a relationship anymore. Elrond had been devastated upon his return to Imladris and poured his heart out to his dear friend, and he couldn’t bear to see Thranduil again so soon so he requested that Lindir take care of the delivery for him and Lindir understood that. “My Lord Elrond extends his apologies but for now I believe he wishes to distance himself from these matters.” Lindir paused. “It may not be a permanent arrangement; he might wish to continue his duties at a later time, for now I pray I will be sufficient.”

  
Thranduil closed his eyes instantly realizing his mistake in thinking Elrond would continue to come to Mirkwood, they were no longer together and that was his fault as he had intentionally been cruel to Elrond in order to push him away more easily and make the kind and gentle Lord hate him. He then remembered Elrond had told him that he would fine someone else to deliver the supplies, at the time he wasn’t listening intently so it was no wonder he had forgotten, “I understand…Lindir; may I ask a favor of you during your time as the liaison?” Thranduil asked. Elrond could hate him if he wanted which was actually easier than Lord Elrond being disgusted by him instead.  
“Of course King Thranduil, whatever you may need I am at your service.” Lindir said respectfully.

  
“This is of a personal nature that I hope you will keep to yourself, I’m sure you know already that Elrond and I are no longer involved but I still care very much for him and I was hoping you could update me on how he is fairing when you make your deliveries…just keep me informed about him, let me know he is doing all right.” Thranduil said seeing sympathy in the other’s eyes.

  
“Of course King Thranduil…For now I would like you to know he is still in love with you, I’m sure whatever happened between you he would forgive it with no hesitation, in these dark times love is one thing that we will never lose, you should hang onto it.” Lindir said.

  
“I thank you for your kind words and I know Elrond would forgive anything I ever did…he is much to kind for his own good and do not deserve that type of loyalty from him.” He saw confusion in Lindir’s eyes. “You have my leave to go Lindir.” Thranduil said turning his back to the Elf and he left silently.

  
Thranduil’s hand went to the brand once more that Azog had given him, his fingers brushing over the mark that Azog would probably renew every time they crossed paths…even if Elrond was kind enough to forgive him of this action he would have to forgive him once a year for the same betrayal and that simply wasn’t fair to either of them, Elrond would also try to stop him and make everything he had sacrificed so far mean absolutely nothing and Thranduil couldn’t allow that. He had done this all for the greater good, even the sacrifice of angels was a necessary evil…he would forever endure.

  
~FIN~

***

  
  
YAY! It’s finally finished! This one took a long while to write, I didn’t just want to write a simple non-con pairing with no depth or plot, I am trying with this self challenge to write the stories with some plot to each of them not just PWP’s as they can get old real fast with me and my readers, so I hope everyone had a good read! I know the ending is pretty open but that was intentional, let you guys decide what the future will hold for Middle Earth! I hope you guys…enjoyed it? Not sure if i wanted people to cry or cringe with this one, let me know what you think!

  
And kudos to me for using Galion and *not* making him a jerk ^_^ I had originally wanted to use my OC Aldewin but I’m sure he would completely flip out and do exactly what Thranduil DIDN’T want him to do, so Galion was the obvious choice for being outraged but not able to disobey orders and I thought he was really sweet too, I’m liking him more as I use him more ^_^

  
Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

 


	7. Misunderstood (Elrond/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Elrond spend a passionate night together during the Last Alliance but in the morning Thranduil regrets his actions having been unfaithful to his wife but Elrond was truly in love and heartbroken with Thranduil’s reaction. When Thranduil is displeased with how the white council is handling affairs he confronts Elrond for the first time in centuries bringing up old emotions and passions from the past.

Title: Misunderstood  
Chapter: 7 of ?  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Elrond  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance, angst

Summary: Thranduil and Elrond spend a passionate night together during the Last Alliance but in the morning Thranduil regrets his actions having been unfaithful to his wife but Elrond was truly in love and heartbroken with Thranduil’s reaction. When Thranduil is displeased with how the white council is handling affairs he confronts Elrond for the first time in centuries bringing up old emotions and passions from the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.

Warning: M/M, explicit sexual content, first time experiences, heartbreak

Authors Note: I’m sorry for this terribly late update (a special apology to Mirkwood since this is their fic) October is a very busy month for me with three birthdays and my anniversary with my husband, and on top of all that I injured my back and needed corrective surgery and was unable to sit at my desk to write because it was simply too painful for me, I’m a little better now at least I can sit at my desk for short periods of time between resting my back and my medication so I apologize and hope you all enjoy “Misunderstood” !

  
***

  
Author Note: Just so we are all clear I know Elrond’s history and the history regarding his wife but I changed it up a bit to fit this fiction so please no comments correcting me on his history ^_^

Dedicated to Mirkwood who wrote:

_‘Thorin/Thranduil is always my favorite but I would love to see an Elrond/Thranduil...just like you I prefer a bottom Thranduil.’_   
_Perhaps Elrond and Thranduil used to have a relationship or some sexual tension from the past and they get into a fight because Thranduil is not satisfied with how the white council is treating the issues and the fight gets a little…physical!!!_

 

***

 

Thranduil let out a deep sigh as he and a small entourage approached the Imladris border, the last homely house was now in clear view off the horizon, the journey had been long and tiring so it was good to see their destination in the not too far distance, although that relief was also mixed with a little hesitation in Thranduil as it had been almost four centuries since he had seen Elrond, Thranduil had been in his company a few times over the years but he always felt he had to keep Elrond at a distance. The two had a somewhat complicated history with one another; the Last Alliance had created much of their animosity toward one another. Thranduil was still partly was angry when Gil-Galad had not backed his father in the battle of Dagorlad, he knew that Gil-Galad’s army was under siege as well and they were cut off from joining them and he also knew that his father and Amdir had charged early but it didn’t change anything…when ones father is slain you easily forget their wrong doings and look for a way to avenge them, but no amount of orc’s could quench Thranduil’s thirst for vengeance. It added insult to injury when Gil-Galad combined their forces for the final push to defeat Sauron…he had grown to hate Gil-Galad and when he fell in the final battle that anger was then placed upon the one he had left, his herald Elrond. Over the centuries Thranduil had come to make peace with that past and allowed his anger to dissipate but there were other issues between Elrond and Thranduil that had yet to be addressed and dealt with.

  
Thranduil’s visit to Imladris this time was not in good spirits. Thranduil was displeased with how the white council was handling the issues with the dwarfs and the growing darkness in the lands, Thranduil’s own animosity with the dwarfs was well known but he was more concerned about the shadow that was descending upon his beloved greenwood, the woodsmen were beginning to call he home Mirkwood. Thranduil merely wanted to be involved and was insulted that he was not even consulted before decisions were made that would have an effect on them all.

  
Although the main reason why Thranduil hesitated…why he always hesitated was because it would force him to come face to face with Elrond once more, no matter or not if Thranduil tried his best to remain diplomatic and respectable toward Elrond he was rarely granted the same respect. Thranduil had respected and even admired Elrond at one point, looked up to the herald that served under the great High King Gil-Galad, but much had changed between them after the Last Alliance and there was still a great deal of tension between them which was of a more personal nature.

  
***

 

Thranduil and Elrond only had a few encounters with one another before the and after the Last Alliance, the first time they had met Thranduil was much younger and his father had just been proclaimed as King of Greenwood the Great by the Silvian elves that resided in the woodland, which turned the young elf into a prince. Elrond wasn’t surprised that Oropher was appointed their King, a once leaderless people and it was easy to be in awe of Sindarin elves the beautiful Elves of the Twilight, how could the wood elves not proclaim him as such? However, to Elrond Thranduil was the only one that actually looked the part, he really did have the look of royalty. His pale alabaster stone-like skin, his bright lapis blue eyes, and soft honey-colored hair…he was glorious and none could deny that. It was a real shame the two never had much contact.

  
When Elrond was finally given the chance to actually speak to the young prince it was during the Last Alliance, it was during one of the earlier battles in which Thranduil had been caught by an orc blade and poisoned and was sent to be healed by Elrond. The wound itself wasn’t bad it was the poison that could have some nasty side effects so Elrond thought it best to keep him close until the effects of the poison and the antidote had worn off. Just watching the young prince sleep…Elrond felt something he hadn’t felt in ages, if the timing was a little more appropriate he might have said something to him but restrained himself.

  
Over the next few weeks that had more contact with one another as Thranduil and Oropher was present for all the battle meeting and strategy talks. Elrond and Thranduil actually seemed to have much in common and Thranduil’s opinions and tactics seemed invaluable and helped in lowering the casualties incurred, Elrond grew to respect him and was pleased that the young Prince seemed to respect him too and even seemed to admire him some which gave Elrond a sense of pride.

  
Finally Elrond managed to gather enough courage to ask the prince to spend some personal time with him and to his elation Thranduil agreed, at the moment the two were in Elrond’s tent simply enjoying one another’s company and talking softly. They had removed their armor and boots and were simply enjoying a moment with one another.

  
“You have a good eye for tactics, that battle could have been worse if not for you.” Elrond said seeming to surprise Thranduil by such praise.

  
“I’m sure you or the High King would have noticed it and planned accordingly…we would be stronger if our forces were combined but I guess we cover more ground the way we are now.” Thranduil said, he knew his and his father’s army was smaller but they needed to make sure they were not being surrounded on unguarded on any of the fronts.

  
“There is no need to be so humble, just take the compliment. I hope that you can be so insightful in the future battles too.” Elrond said looking intently as Thranduil. “Also you should trust in the High Kings formation, there is logic to it.”

  
“I do trust him, please do not mistake me, I have placed much faith in him to lead us to victory.” Thranduil stood and went to open the flap of the tent to look outside, you could still see grasslands and the forest in the not too far distance and Thranduil found himself missing his home more than he thought he would.

  
It was strange to Thranduil to miss Greenwood the Great as it had only been his home for a short time, most of his life he had lived in Beleriand until the War of Wrath destroyed his beloved home, he did miss Beleriand some but for one reason or another he missed Greenwood more and he desperately wished this war to be over so he could return.

  
The next day they would be marching onto Mordor, the green fields and thick forests would soon disappear from their sights and they would be overwhelmed by rock and stone. It was a sad thought to Elrond and was not looking forward to it but he was looking forward to an end to this battle. He figured Thranduil probably felt the same as he did but with Thranduil being one of firstborn of the woodland realm it more than likely troubled him a little more and made the situation more uncomfortable.

  
Thranduil sighed heavily as he looked outside the tent. “I worry about the coming battles; I worry how much more Middle Earth will be forced to suffer before this will all end. The price has been so high already…” Thranduil said trailing off a little in the remembrance of his fallen soldiers, nothing they did would ever bring them back. And he would be returning home with too few already and there was really nothing he could do about it. Thranduil closed the flap of the tent and settled himself onto the floor to sit.

  
Elrond walked over and sat down next to Thranduil on the ground, although it was covered with a thick rug, “There is no need to be worried, I know you still feel the death of your soldiers but we are strong and we will win the days to come and be victorious over our common enemy, and no price is too high to achieve that goal.” Elrond smiled and noticed Thranduil nodding slowly to the statement.

  
“You seem so sure…how can you be so confidant, you have seem more injured and more die than any other and yet you still have so much hope that in the end all will be well once more. Why is that?” Thranduil asked, Elrond was a renowned healer and his curative touch was something of a marvel so the most critical of patients were always sent to him and he also helped others with minor injuries if given time, so he saw more injured and more die than others.

  
“I try to focus on the good things.” Elrond said simply. “And I’m sure there are still good times to be had….I have to believe that otherwise my own grief would overwhelm me, I am not yet ready to leave this land there is still so much I desire.” Elrond said looking at Thranduil.

  
“What if the bad outweighs the good?” Thranduil said.

  
“Then I make new good memories.” Elrond said leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against Thranduil wanting to do that for the longest time. Although Elrond and Thranduil hadn’t spent too much time together prior to these last few weeks Elrond felt undeniably drawn to Thranduil. He seemed so pure and innocent in his young years, at least young in comparison to himself, and that was incredibly beautiful.

  
Thranduil was so beautiful in Elrond’s eyes; he was younger than him as that was undeniable as Thranduil was actually closer in age to his own sons than to himself but he wasn’t thinking about that too much. Elrond was thinking about how sweet he tasted, the scent of his hair, the softness of his lips, and the supple and irresistible silken skin under his hands…this sweet young elf in his arms felt amazing. Although Thranduil seemed a little hesitant he did respond carefully at first but soon grew more sure of himself and kissed Elrond back more self-confidently.

  
After a moment though Thranduil pulled away his breathing a little labored. “What’s wrong?” Elrond asked touching Thranduil’s face gently, Thranduil had kissed him back hadn’t he? That had to mean he was enjoying it, right?

  
“Oh…n-nothing’s wrong exactly, I just…I have no idea what I’m doing…” Thranduil said a little embarrassed, he had never been kissed by another male before and it flustered him a little more than he expected.

  
Elrond smiled and gently kissed Thranduil on the lips once more. “I know what I’m doing, let me guide you.” He said gently pulling Thranduil into his arms and into a passionate kiss.

  
Elrond had shared nights with his fellow brothers in arms so he was no stranger to this and Thranduil’s shy and unsure behavior he found completely adorable and somehow amazingly alluring. The chance to teach this sweet child the pleasure that two males could experience was exquisite.

  
Their lips met tenderly slowly and gently as they explored each other a little further. Elrond gently ran his tongue over Thranduil’s bottom lip who took the cue to open his mouth slightly as Elrond delved inside. Instantly Elrond’s senses were invaded by the wonderful taste that was Thranduil, like thick milk with the sweetness of honey, it was like a powerful aphrodisiac and it made him bolder and pulled Thranduil closer to him and the small moan in Thranduil’s throat only made him want him all the more.

  
Thranduil sighed into the kiss, Elrond tasted like hot spiced cider and his body was incredibly hot and felt wonderful. He reached out and ran his hands down Elrond’s arms and chest, he was an interesting looking elf to Thranduil and it was probably due to Elrond having some human blood, it made his muscles more defined it gave him a more ruggedly handsome appeal rather than beautiful. When he was pulled closer to Elrond he couldn’t help but moan softly which even surprised him a little at how good this all felt.

  
Elrond kissed Thranduil’s neck his tongue tracing the shell of Thranduil’s ear feeling the slight tremble in Thranduil. ‘seems like he’s sensitive there’ Elrond though making a mental note of the places that seemed to make the youths breath catch and sweet moans pour from his sensuous lips. Elrond wanted more as e deepened their kiss and his hands pulled at Thranduil’s tunic although Thranduil seemed a little hesitant at the motion he soon relaxed and allowed Elrond to remove it. Pulling the tunic up over Thranduil’s head broke their kiss but Elrond had every intention to devour the newly exposed flesh of Thranduil’s torso.

  
Thranduil gasped when that hot searing mouth kissed his chest and his tongue swiped across his nipples making him ach into the sensation wanting to feel it more, it felt so good and it was a completely new feeling, he had never experimented much with foreplay but he was loving it so far.

  
“That feels good…” Thranduil said softly almost too soft for Elrond to hear but he took it as an incentive and continued to lavish affection on Thranduil chest paying special attention to his nipples and breast bone.

  
Thranduil’s hands ran through Elrond’s thick dark chocolate hair the silken strands feeling wonderful between his fingers and he took the lead to pull at Elrond’s tunic. The two stopped for a moment and focused on removing one another’s clothing, Thranduil couldn’t help but blush at the intense stare from Elrond once he was completely laid bare to the other although he was also not able to take his eyes of Elrond’s body either.

  
“Valar…you really are gorgeous.” Elrond said kissing Thranduil once again gently on the lips. He pushed Thranduil backward a little so he would be compelled to lay upon his back his hands instinctively trying to cover himself; his shyness was incredibly sweet. “No need to be shy, you’re lovely…even this part of you.” Elrond said taking Thranduil’s semi-hard erection in his hand.

  
Thranduil gasped when Elrond touched him, he could feel the heat radiating off this seasoned warriors body and it was if that heat was being transferred from Elrond’s hand and into Thranduil’s body, he could feel a warmth pooling between his legs and a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so passionate about something…someone, and so far everything felt so good and he couldn’t help himself but to want more. As Elrond began to stroke Thranduil’s growing erection he could feel his own arousal enlarge in anticipation of what was to come, so innocent and beautiful Elrond could feel his heart swell along with his passion and he kissed Thranduil, and continued to stimulate him.

  
Thranduil squirmed a little under the touch but he wouldn’t deny how good it felt, he didn’t want to be the only one feeling good though, Elrond was being considerate to the fact it was his first time but he wasn’t completely oblivious to the situation he knew well enough how to make himself feel good and it reasoned that it could make Elrond feel good too. Thranduil reached for Elrond’s erection and heard the Elf Lord moan when he grasped it and the two settled into a comfortable rhythm touching one another in sync.

  
Thranduil could feel Elrond’s fingers in the cleft of his buttocks but didn’t deter him, even when those fingers added pressure to his entrance he didn’t object. Apparently while Thranduil was being distracted Elrond had slickened his fingers with something which eased the way when he began to gently press inside, and Thranduil had to admit that it wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling, so much so that he tried to pull away.

  
“It’s all right.” Elrond said pulling Thranduil back to him. “I know it feels strange right now, but I promise you pleasure…just bear with me for a little while.” He kissed Thranduil’s neck and gently nipped at his ear until he could feel Thranduil’s body relax and accept him more easily.

  
Elrond continued at this pace, very slowly adding another finger and waiting for Thranduil to adjust before he would move them in and out slowly and gently loosening and opening Thranduil’s body as much as possible. Elrond genuinely wanted to make this experience as painless as possible. His fingers brushed against the little bundle of nerved deep inside Thranduil making him cry out and arch his back in pleasure, he continued to brush against the spot until he felt he could wait no longer himself and he needed to be inside Thranduil.

  
“Are you ready for more?” Elrond asked wanting to make sure he was ready before he took the next step.

  
“…yes…” Thranduil said breathless.

  
Elrond motioned for Thranduil to turn over so now he was lying upon his stomach with Elrond leaning over him almost completely enveloping the younger elf with his larger frame. “This might hurt some, but it will subside, we’ll take it as slow as you want you need but say the word and we’ll stop.” Elrond said.

  
Elrond grabbed the small vile of oil he had been using and coated his arousal generously and used the rest in the clef of Thranduil’s buttocks and with a steady breath pressed himself forward. He instantly heard Thranduil hiss from the pressure but he didn’t tell him to stop so he pressed forward a little more until the head of his erection broke through the tight ring of muscles, regardless of being loosened Elrond’s arousal was much larger than his fingers and it forced a cry from Thranduil’s throat.

  
Elrond felt bad and he waited a moment for Thranduil to adjust to his size, he wasn’t even fully inside Thranduil yet but the younger elf was clearly uncomfortable. He pressed forward a little more but Thranduil reached behind himself to stop Elrond from moving.

  
“It hurts…” Thranduil said his eyes clenched tightly shut.

  
“I know.” Elrond said kissing Thranduil’s neck and letting his hands stroke Thranduil’s sides with firm even strokes the motion seeming to sooth Thranduil a little. “Trust me.” He said grasping Thranduil’s hands in his own and pressing further inside.

  
Thranduil seemed not really enjoying it but didn’t try to stop him…for the moment he *was* trusting Elrond, he said it would pass and maybe it was better to get the unpleasantness over with more quickly. He knew Elrond was moving so slowly so not to cause him further pain or discomfort, but with each inch his body screamed in protest, everything else had felt so wonderful but this was a little different and not nearly as pleasurable. He gripped Elrond’s hands tightly when Elrond gave one more large thrust and he was completely inside Thranduil, finally. Thranduil grasped audibly and felt almost impossibly full at the moment, there was still an uncomfortable pressure but it was ebbing away… it was settling into an almost pleasant heat.

  
“Does it still hurt?” Elrond whispered gently into Thranduil’s ear.

  
“Not really…feels so hot and full, it feels…starting to feel good.” Thranduil said his body adjusting to the size and once he was more used to it all it did actually feel rather good.

  
“I’m going to move but we’ll take it slow, trust me…I know what I’m doing.” Elrond said softly.

  
Elrond pulled out just a little and then back inside, little by little noticing Thranduil’s body was loosening and accepting him more easily now which allowed Thranduil to be rid of the discomfort and feel the pleasure which was sure to come.

  
Elrond was forced to continue this pace so not to hurt Thranduil or make it too uncomfortable for him either, little by little and more by more he pulled out and pushed back in until he was able to pull almost completely out and back inside to the hilt without meeting resistance. Thranduil body was accepting him completely, still so tight with a burning heat Elrond hadn’t ever felt before, he leaned close to Thranduil ear and kissed his temple.

  
“How does it feel now?” Elrond asked while angling his body trying to find that deep bundle of nerves that made Thranduil cry out so sweetly before.

  
“Good…so good I AHHHHHHH!” Thranduil screamed when Elrond’s member struck him so hard in exactly the right spot, his length running over it in a continuous pressure that was exhilarating making his entire body tremble in sheer pleasure.

  
Elrond couldn’t help but smile at the shaking elf in his arms pleased that he was the one causing such intense pleasure to course through that lithe body. Thranduil’s body did feel amazing wrapped so tightly around Elrond’s arousal and every time he hit the right spot inside Thranduil it made his body convulse and contract around his member giving him another jolt of extreme pleasure as well.

  
Once Elrond was positive that Thranduil wasn’t in any type of discomfort he pulled the youth to his hands and knees as he grasped Thranduil slim hips and began to drive into him faster and harder than before. Thranduil seemed somewhat timid in his actions but Elrond figured it was just the inexperience of the situation, Elrond himself was always a little more aggressive but he was trying his best not to overwhelm Thranduil and he himself didn’t want this experience to be over too soon for either of them.

  
“Rest on our chest…” Elrond said and Thranduil did so still upon his knees. “Arch you back and spread your thighs.” He said Thranduil obeying beautifully.

  
Elrond enjoyed this submissive position, but it was exquisitely stimulating to his partner as well. It allowed full penetration and with his back arched it placed him at the perfect angle for Elrond to make him see stars. Elrond started a little slow but soon sped up his breathing becoming as labored as Thranduil while he drove into him, sweet gasps and moans pouring from Thranduil’s lips while Elrond grunted in his own excretions while the two fought to find their release. A small whimper from Thranduil cued Elrond that he was coming close so he reached under him grasping his length; he wasn’t ready for things to stop just yet so he gently pinched the base to prolong their pleasure, doing this would prevent Thranduil from releasing and Elrond wanted them to become undone together.

  
“…Elrond…” Thranduil said breathlessly.

  
Elrond smiled as he slowed his pace and without warning removed himself from Thranduil. He was able to notice the utterly confused Expression but he pulled Thranduil into his arms and had him sit in his lap while facing him. Elrond wanted to see Thranduil’s face when he released, to burn the image into his mind. The position did make it a little more difficult to move on Elrond’s part though.

  
“Move your hips…up and down Thranduil, do what you want.” Elrond instructed.

  
Although a little hesitant and cautious Thranduil soon set into a comfortable rhythm and moved faster. Practically bouncing in Elrond’s lap enthusiastically moaning and gasping with each downward motion, throwing his head back when he found the perfect position to gain that stimulation he so craved. He looked into Elrond’s eyes and felt something, it was more than just pleasure it was a type of clarity at how he felt about Elrond, how his heart seemed to swell when he was with him, how simple words of praise elated him so high and filled him with satisfaction, Elrond was so wonderful that Thranduil couldn’t help but give himself over completely, he knew this feeling…this was love.

  
Thranduil gasped loudly when Elrond released him member and began to thrust his hips upward meeting Thranduil for each downward motion, their bodies slapping against each other loudly as Elrond pulled him closer and cupped Thranduil’s face in his hands kissing him passionately and that was all it took For Thranduil to cry out in his release Elrond soon tumbling after him as the two fell into an exhausted tangle of legs and arms upon the floor.

  
For a moment Thranudil simply rode the waves of his orgasm and relished in this newfound feelings he held for Elrond, it all felt so wonderful, the warmth and heat the coursed through his veins and his heart. It took a few minutes for Thranduil to come down from his high as he settled down a little being held gently in Elrond’s arms making him smiled. For a moment Thranduil thought he had found something in his life he never knew he was missing but all of those thought quickly vanished as soon as he remembered his home…his beloved Greenwood, where his wife was and his young son…the realization that he had been unfaithful to her hit him like a tidal wave, crashing against him painfully.

  
Elrond was already sleeping soundly as he carefully pulled himself out of his arms. “Oh Valar…what have I done?” The love that Thranduil had felt was forgotten and all he could feel now was guilt and shame. He truly felt terrible for what he had done and didn’t know if there was a remedy for his own misdeeds. However, he was so tired, completely drained as he settled back down a little bit further from Elrond when he did so…he wouldn’t stay much longer but he needed a little rest, just a moment longer by his side.

  
***

  
Elrond awoke laying next to the sleeping Thranduil and couldn’t help but watch him while he slept. He brushed Thranduil’s cheek with the back of his hand marveling at how incredibly flawless Thranduil actually was, he was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen and although he wasn’t sure how or why he knew that had fallen for this young elf. Elrond knew he shouldn’t but he had never felt this type of connection or love with anyone else before…not even his wife. He loved his wife, he honestly did, but they had grown apart over the centuries and hadn’t touched one another intimately in just as long, she made comments about wanting to sail to the Valinor and Elrond was practically waiting for the moment when she actually would leave him. However he felt a deep love for the sweet elf now laying next to him…maybe he could form a loving and devoted life with him, one he had never been able to achieve with his wife, and possibly give her the closure she would need to leave this life behind knowing her husband would not be alone. It was a wonderful feeling to be in love and he thought that nothing could spoil this moment and when they awoke in the morning Elrond would tell Thranduil how he felt and their life could start anew with each other…or at least he thought so, they did share a passionate night together but in the morning he could tell instantly something *was* wrong with the youthful elf in the morning, he was already dressed and in his armor once more and seemed like he was ready to leave without even saying anything to Elrond first.

  
“Why are you up so early?” Elrond asked seeming to startle him, it was still dark outside and considering no one else was awake it was safe to say they still had a few hours before they would rouse the troops. “You needn’t be in such a hurry to leave.” Elrond said not sure what was bothering him, as far as Elrond knew the night had been perfect but Thranduil seemed to be upset by something.

  
“I need to go back and check on my men…I shouldn’t have stayed last night.” Thranduil said as he fumbled to secure his scabbard around his waist, he was obviously distressed about something.

  
“It will be some time before we need to wake anyone…You are in an awful hurry to leave.” Elrond paused for a moment. “Do you…regret what we did?” Elrond asked finally catching Thranduil’s full attention.

  
He looked at Elrond a little confused before a sad expression crossed his features. “Don’t you?” Thranduil said. “Even if you are accustomed to this I’m not and we…we are both married and have children, this shouldn’t have happened.” Thranduil said truly feeling guilty about being unfaithful to his wife.

  
“If you think this was so wrong then why did you allow it?” Elrond said feeling a small surge of anger although he wasn’t so sure as to why; Thranduil did have a valid point.

  
“I…I was caught up in the moment.” Thranduil said. “It was a mistake, I’m sorry.” Thranduil said about to leave but Elrond leapt up suddenly and grabbed his wrist strongly.

“Please Elrond, I’m sorry that this isn’t what you wanted to hear but it’s simply the truth of the matter.” Thranduil said pulling himself from his grasp and leaving a somewhat stunned Elrond behind.

  
Elrond couldn’t form coherent thoughts for a while and just stood completely stunned at what he had heard, Thranduil had just left, without barely a word except to say what they had done was a mistake…and it hurt Elrond for he had truly fallen in love with Thranduil who completely cast him aside so carelessly.

 

***

  
The situation from the past had strained their relationship, Thranduil tried to be respectable and diplomatic with Elrond but the new Lord of Imladris held so much animosity for Thranduil now he barely even cared to listen to him anymore. This hostility forced Thranduil to distance himself Elrond, he had tried to apologize to Elrond but that wasn’t something the elder wanted to hear. Thranduil honestly didn’t understand Elrond’s behavior, they had slept together just once and it was spur of the moment it seemed so casual at first but afterward Elrond’s behavior completely changed…it was almost as if he hated Thranduil for some reason although Thranduil couldn’t guess as to why. It wasn’t as if Thranduil was expecting Elrond to love him or something.

  
Once they reached Imladris Thranduil requested a meeting with Elrond immediately, he needed to speak to him directly and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible too as he never had pleasant encounters with Elrond after the last alliance. He wanted whatever happened between them to be healed but no matter what he tried it seemed to only anger Elrond all the more so after a while he just stopped trying and that made these rare meetings all the more difficult.

  
“If you had at least informed me or included me with the council issues I wouldn’t be here arguing with you about it in the first place.” Thranduil said his teeth clenched tightly. “My greenwood is descending further and further into darkness, the woodsmen are calling it Mirkwood now, and you still contest that we are at peace?”

  
“For over four hundred years we have been at peace! The Last Alliance granted us that peace, hard won and well earned.” Elrond said looking at the Elf King.

  
It was a little strange to see Thranduil again after so long, Thranduil had somewhat isolated himself and his Kingdom from the outside world and it was a rare occasion that he left the safety of his woodland. Elrond had hopes that Thranduil came on more pleasant issues but that was not the case, he was angry, and as time progressed their fighting only intensified and the fire in Elrond seemed to ignite a long forgotten passion his own anger bubbling to the surface unable to remain calm and regal with the other.

  
Not long after the Last Alliance his wife had finally sailed to the Valinor and Elrond had tried to quell his desire for Thranduil. Over the many years they had been apart he had reminded himself over and over that that night was nothing but a mistake in Thranduil’s eyes and Elrond should simply forget about it but he if he had been successful in that endeavor it wouldn’t have been real love in the first place. Elrond had actually reached out to Thranduil when heard about the tragedy with Thranduil’s wife and then once more when he felt there had been ample time for Thranduil to have mourned and moved on but once again he had been spurned and rejected and Thranduil had ceased all communication with him as well…it seemed like love between them would never happen but Elrond couldn’t help but wish it would and this feeling over time churned inside him and made him bitter and angry. Now with Thranduil so close to him he couldn’t help but unleash that anger.

  
“I have no reason to listen to anything you have to say.” Elrond grit out wanting to remain calm and regal but he was unable to help himself but to be unnaturally unkind to Thranduil. “Aside from everything else the white council has already set the plans in motion and there is naught anyone can do about that now, not me and not you.” Elrond said about to remove himself from this uncomfortable situation but Thranduil’s voice stopped him short.

  
“Do not speak to me like some inexperienced child with no rights!” Thranduil yelled wanting to stay calm but if Elrond insisted treating him so impertinently then why should he care about diplomacy? “Why do you always do that? It’s as if you purposely place me in situations in which I am at a disadvantage, have you completely lost all respect for me?”  
“You earn respect, it is not granted merely by title and ancestry.” Elrond seethed not wanting to argue with Thranduil, he hated seeing rage in those blue eyes and that anger pumping him so full of life making him even more beautiful and glorious than he usually was…he hated it.

  
“I have spilt enough of my own blood protecting Middle Earth that I have earned at least some respect from you.” Thranduil balled his hands into fists wanting to throttle Elrond although he thought he would never do that. “Obviously it was a waste of time coming here…” Thranduil about to turn on his heel to leave but Elrond’s condescending tone stopped him completely.

  
“Back to your isolated Kingdom? To only come when you are displeased?” Elrond said catching Thranduil’s gaze and they stared at each other intently. “Maybe you should speak to your cousin Celeborn? Galadriel usually listens to you and I’m sure they respect you enough…but as I already said the matters at hand cannot be changed so it would be pointless.” Elrond said taking a few steps closer to Thranduil. “Things do not change simply because you want them to; if you do not wish to be treated like a child perhaps you should stop behaving like one.” Elrond said unprepared when Thranduil lashed out at him quite violently.

 

Both Elrond and Thranduil seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. Elrond shocked at the force of the blow he received, he hadn’t expected to be punched so suddenly and the strength behind it was more than Elrond thought it would be. Thranduil was surprised that he had actually hit Elrond; he had wanted to strike Elrond more times than he could count over the centuries but had always managed to restrain himself but Elrond had crossed the line with his last remark. Elrond held his cheek as he looked at Thranduil smugly.

  
“Lashing out now like a child throwing a temper tantrum? Do you have such little impulse control?” Elrond knew that now he was being purposefully insulting but something made him want to push Thranduil’s buttons and being called a child defiantly made the King furious.

  
“I swear I have never met anyone as infuriating as you! Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to hit you for your impudence! You are the only one that could make me forget I am talking to a Lord, for you certainly do not behave as one.” Thranduil bit back, if Elrond insisted on insulting him then two could play at that game.

  
“You find me intolerable! You are insolent and arrogant, you hold yourself as if you are the high king himself when you are nothing but an infant ruler to a once leaderless people. They simply do not know how inadequate you really are.” Elrond said, he didn’t actually believe these things but for some reason or another he couldn’t seem to stop the words that were tumbling out of his mouth.

  
Thranduil wanted to hit him again, hit him so hard that it would knock the other Lord unconscious but he managed to restrain himself this time. “You know not of what you speak, not once have you even entered my lands, you not know of the sacrifices I have made for my people to keep us safe, without a precious ring of power to aid me in that endeavor, you have no right to speak of anything regarding my people or my kingdom.” Thranduil seethed, pleased that Elrond finally seemed to be finished throwing insults at him at least for a moment. Thranduil shook his head still incredibly irritated at Elrond but not wanting to fight anymore with him either.

  
“I’m finished with you; it was a mistake coming here.” Thranduil said going to the large doors but Elrond was behind him in an instant and shut the door before he could open it his arms on either side of Thranduil when he did so.

  
Elrond could smell the wonderful scent of Thranduil’s hair, his skin, his body so close to his own now and it was driving him insane, he really didn’t want to fight Thranduil either but in the turmoil of his own emotions he tended to criticize, however when Thranduil made the motion to actually remove himself panic rose in Elrond and he simply couldn’t allow that. He had done the same thing during the Last Alliance, he just walked away! He could understand it then as they were both married at the time but they were no longer attached to anyone anymore, and their children were grown now, they were free to pursue love once more and Thranduil was still trying to leave, why?!

  
Elrond slipped his arm about Thranduil’s waist tightly and used his free hand to pull open the others robe just enough to grope his sex through the tight fabric of his leggings.  
“AHHH!” Thranduil cried out and thrashed a little but Elrond’s grip was like steel and he refused to let go and only rubbed harder hearing a strangled moan escape his throat. “Elrond…stop.” He said trying to twist out of the grip Elrond had on him.

  
“Please…don’t pretend you are not enjoying it. I can feel you are.” Elrond breathed hotly in Thranduil’s ear. “This is what you like, what you actually crave…to be held like this and to be touched like this by another elf, but not a female.” He kissed Thranduil’s neck and sucked gently on the pulse point feeling Thranduil’s heart beat quicken.

  
“I’m right aren’t I? You probably always wanted to be held like this all your life but your own sense of honor to your wife kept you from experiencing it. The heat of another male against you, holding you tightly, touching you, even when you were with her this is what you wanted, what you needed.” He growled pressing his own growing arousal against Thranduil’s buttocks.

  
“Elrond stop it!” Thranduil said fighting with his grip around his waist and trying to pry his hand away from him privates but it didn’t seem to deter the other. He screamed at him, trying to make him stop but it didn’t help matters.

  
It *did* feel good, Thranduil had to admit that much at least although his thoughts kept on drifting back and forth between wanting Elrond to continue and wanting him to stop. Elrond was the only other in his life that brought him this type of pleasure, he had enjoyed the times he had with his wife but this was different, it was more primal and hungrier accompanied by an all consuming heat that Thranduil loved but at the same time it felt…wrong somehow and he wanted to stop it so he could at least gain some sense of clarity in this strange situation he now found himself in.

  
“You’ve grown hard in my hand…your body is enjoying it weather you want to admit it or not.” Elrond said pressing him hard against the closed door.

  
Thranduil used the door for a type of leverage as he pushed against it hard and threw Elrond off balance making his grip loosen enough for Thranduil to break free and as soon as he did he spun around and backhanded Elrond hard across the face.

  
“How dare you!” He screamed angrily. “You have no right to touch me like that! I never should have ever allowed you to touch me in the first place, why can’t you simply let it go!” Thranduil said. Why did Elrond always try to engage him like this, if he wasn’t ridiculing Thranduil he was drugging up the past like it was yesterday?

  
“But you did! You allowed me to love you that night.” Elrond bit back, if Thranduil hit him once more he doubted he would be able to restrain himself from hitting him back, he was restraining himself from fear of hurting Thranduil.

  
“You called that love!?” Thranduil said. “You embraced me when I was vulnerable, I was mentally and physically exhausted with the continuous battles we faced and you offered me a moment of respite from my current pain but that wasn’t love and you know how I regretted it almost immediately so why would you even attempt this with me again?” Thranduil asked.

  
“It meant more to me you inconsiderate bastard!” Elrond yelled seeming to surprise Thranduil by that remark.

  
“How can you place value on that night? It was a brief flit, nothing more!” Thranduil yelled.

  
That remark made Elrond resolve in restraining himself finally snap as he slapped Thranduil as hard as he could across the face, so hard it actually sent the younger elf to the floor and he was upon him immediately. “You don’t understand anything! Don’t understand my feelings!” Elrond grabbed the labels of Thranduil’s robe bringing their faces close to one another. “It wasn’t a brief flit for me! I love you, I have always loved you…can you understand that at least?” Elrond said searching Thranduil’s eyes that seemed surprised by his confession.

  
“You never once said that you loved me…not once, and now you bring it up as if it’s going to make up for all these centuries of animosity between us.” Thranduil said.

  
“I don’t hate you, I never did and I wanted to tell you but would that have made a difference? You loved your wife and nothing I said would have made you leave her side.” Elrond said letting go of Thranduil’s robe a looking upon him sadly, he didn’t know why he acted the way he did when Thranduil was near he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to be honest, at least he finally was able to say something to him.

  
“You stayed silent out of respect? What about your wife?” Thranduil asked uncertain about all this now.

  
“Me and Celebrain’s love had long since died before you entered my life Thranduil…” Elrond said gently touching his cheek which was slightly pink from where Elrond had hit him. “I thought I had found love again in you but you simply left me, I didn’t mean what I said to you, and I certainly don’t hate you, I tried so hard to hide these feelings from you because I didn’t think you would ever feel the same but I want you so much it drives me crazy.” Elrond said.

  
Thranduil was silent for a good few moments before he found his voice once more. “You should have told me…I distanced myself from you because I thought you hated me, I’m sorry if I hurt you during the war but what was I to think? We were both bound to others and nothing would change that.” Thranduil shifted a little but Elrond mad no motion to move.

  
“That’s exactly why I didn’t say anything to you, I wanted to confess in the morning after but you scarcely gave me a chance to do so…you have no idea how hard it is to be with you, just being near you…” Elrond trailed off a little as he looked upon Thranduil sadly.

  
Elrond leaned down to press his lips gently against Thranduil’s neck, his shoulder, along his jaw line, he wanted to kiss Thranduil’s lips so badly but if he was pushed away once more he wasn’t so sure he could withstand the pain. Elrond was so tired of being rejected by Thranduil, and yet he still always tried to approach him in the same fashion over and over again. He was about to stand up but this time Thranduil stopped him.

  
“Is that it?” Thranduil asked wearing a somewhat puzzled expression. “You confess to me your feelings and have me here with you and now it’s you who is walking away? You touched me so intimately moments ago and you intend to leave me like this?” Thranduil said.

  
Thranduil felt a surge of emotions for Elrond that he had only ever felt once before, and it had not been with his wife, he had never felt so eager for something and that something was Elrond. Thranduil wanted this Elf Lord to touch him to kiss him and to completely consume him if that was his wish…he had felt this once before and that was during the Last Alliance when he had a moment of prefect clarity that he loved this Elf, but before he could think upon it twice confusion and doubt clouded that realization and guilt forced him to leave his side, it was partly out of fear…but he simply wasn’t afraid anymore.

  
He leaned forward so his lips only barely brushed against Elrond’s until he closed to gap and kissed him gently, as soft as a warm summer breeze but that was simply Thranduil’s way, he was gentle and cautious and probably always would be which was part of his charm. Elrond was always more passionate with a burning and surging zeal as strong as the tide but that was simply his way…the opposite nature of the two made it easy to be attracted to one another and made their love all the more remarkable, balancing each other perfectly.

  
Elrond pulled away for a moment. “I want to hear you say it.” He said his breathing already labored from the simple act of kissing Thranduil. “Promise me you will not leave me again, tell me you love me.” Elrond said looking deeply into Thranduil’s eyes; he could not share another night with Thranduil if his feelings were not returned it would completely destroy him.

  
“I love you.” Thranduil said without hesitation and looked back into Elrond’s eyes he needed Elrond to believe him so no doubt would ever enter his thoughts. “I’m sorry for everything I put you through, but I will not leave you again. I will love you with everything I am and will belong only to you.” Thranduil said embracing Elrond gently feeling Elrond release a breath he had been holding and embrace Thranduil back strongly.

  
Elrond pulled back only enough so he could kiss him once more, he gently ran his tongue across the others lips to bade him to open his mouth which Thranduil did and their tongues met, that same sweet taste of thick milk and honey bathing Elrond’s mouth making him moan as he had been yearning to taste him again for so long. He remembered how sweet and wonderful Thranduil tasted and he simply couldn’t wait any longer to embrace him once more, he needed more than anything, Thranduil was like oxygen to Elrond and he simply couldn’t live any longer without him.

  
Elrond broke their kiss for a moment. “Say it again.”

  
“I love you.” Thranduil said not able to say anything else as he was once more brought into a powerfully passionate kiss making him weak in the knees.

  
Elrond continued to stop kissing him only to hear Thranduil say he loved him once more, over and over as their hands pulled at each other’s clothing never breaking the kiss as they did so. When Thranduil robe and tunic were removed Elrond kissed his neck and trailed across his shoulders, collarbone, lower and lower down his chest and stomach. He could feel Elrond kiss and nibble at his hipbones as he undid his trousers pulling them down quickly and before Thranduil could make a move Elrond pulled his already hard member into his mouth.

  
“Oh…Elrond…” He moaned feeling his knees weaken even more terribly worried he would topple over at any moment but thankfully Elrond stopped momentarily to pull Thranduil down to the floor with him.

  
Thranduil was about to remove his mithril circlet crown but Elrond stopped him. “Don’t remove it…it’s so beautiful upon you, makes you glorious and I want to look upon you like this.” He said waiting until Thranduil’s arms lowered before Elrond went back down on him.

  
Elrond worked his tongue and mouth over Thranduil’s member expertly, he hadn’t the chance to do all the things to Thranduil he wished to do the last time they were together the simply wasn’t enough time. However, there was plenty of time now. Elrond undid and removed his breeches while he worked Thranduil into frenzy, moaning and twisting from the new experience. Elrond stopped for a moment sliding up the length of Thranduil’s body to look into Thranduil beautiful lapis blue eyes that were now clouded with lust and need.

  
“Say it again; tell me how much you love me.” Elrond said using his hand, pumping Thranduil’s length with slow even strokes squeezing every so often for added pleasure.  
“I…I love…I love you…AAAHHHH!” Thranduil cried out throwing his head back and type of strangled moan escaping his throat. “So much…a-always have loved you…f-forever love…love you…so much…” Thranduil said struggling to breath with each word he spoke taking so much out of him.

  
Elrond went back down on him but this time he positioned himself so that Thranduil could also pleasure him as well. Thranduil understood what Elrond wanted but he had never done this before so he carefully kissed his length first allowing his tongue to run across it slowly marveling at how hot and hard it really was before he slowly drew it passed his lips setting his entire mouth on fire making him moan. He could still feel Elrond working upon his own arousal which distracted him a little but he tried his best to mimic and copy Elrond’s actions, his inexperience made this a little embarrassing but he tried his best to please Elrond taking more and more into his mouth, pulling him deeper inside. Thranduil was actually a little surprised at how *gifted* Elrond actually was, he had never really gotten a good look before and he was astonished he had been able to accept him at all. The head of Elrond’s arousal hit the back of his throat making him gag a little but he tried his best to suppress it so he could take him entirely as Elrond was doing to him.

  
Elrond pulled away from his task gasping loudly when he felt Thranduil’s efforts to take him completely. “No need to rush things my love, you don’t have to try so hard.” He said knowing this was Thranduil first time doing this to someone and didn’t want to pressure him into anything.

  
“I want to…” Thranduil said breathlessly.

  
Elrond smiled as he went back down on Thranduil and the two worked on each other enthusiastically, having to pull away for brief moments to get their breathing under control before returning. They were both moaning and enjoying the pleasure they were receiving and causing. Thranduil was finally able to suppress his gag reflex and pulled the entire length into his mouth and throat, a deep moan from his throat that sent vibrations through Elrond.

  
“AHHHH!” It was finally Elrond’s turn to scream in pleasure although it didn’t deter him from his task it only made him more enthusiastic as he worked harder upon Thranduil.  
Soon all the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm Thranduil and he stopped for a moment. “Please Elrond…I can’t take much more of this…I will unravel!” He pleaded not wanting this to end to quickly but it had simply been to long since he had been with another and his self restraint was not as it used to be.

  
Elrond stopped although he truly didn’t want to but the sweet plea made him take a little pity on Thranduil. “I can help you last longer if you wish…I have a rather strong resilience and can hold back…do you want my help?” He asked kissing Thranduil lovingly.

  
Thranduil nodded ‘yes’ hating that Elrond had to walk away for a moment as he fumbled in the study desk door for a moment as he came back with a silk ribbon kneeling between Thranduil’s legs. “Don’t be concerned this won’t hurt, it’ll just make it to where you will be unable to release.” Elrond said tying the ribbon around the base of Thranduil’s erection at which he wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling, it was if he was a tantalizing present just begging to be unwrapped…but only at Elrond’s discretion.  
“Don’t remove it without my say so…promise me?” Elrond said. “There is so much more I want to show you and experience with you.” He added after a moment.

  
“I promise.” Thranduil wait drawing him into another deep kiss.

  
They held each other and kissed for some time before Elrond pulled away. “Go to your hands and knees.” He said Thranduil obeying so beautifully giving Elrond a boost of a sense of power over the younger elf king.

  
It was incredibly intoxicating to see Thranduil on his hands and knees so vulnerable and exposed, still wearing his crown that glittered in the light a silken ribbon restraining his release and completely open to Elrond. “You are so beautiful.” Elrond whispered seductively in Thranduil’s ear.

  
Elrond kissed the nape of Thranduil’s neck and trailed butterfly kisses down his spine and across his hips waiting only a brief moment before he spread Thranduil’s buttocks and ran his tongue across the tight ring of muscles of Thranduil’s entrance. The completely startled gasp only encouraged Elrond to explore him more thoroughly; this was partly for fun but also preparation as they had no type of oil for lubrication so he would prepare Thranduil in every way possible before the moment when they would be connected once more. He pressed his tongue harder against Thranduil entrance until it gave way and the slick muscle swirled inside Thranduil making him moan sweetly although a little distressed as his arousal twitched in pleasure but unable to reach it’s summit.

  
“So…such a strange…feeling, it’s good.” Thranduil breathed in heavy labored breaths.

  
Elrond didn’t answer just continued to loosen him more and more until he felt it was loose enough to add one of his fingers alongside his tongue turning and twisting it inside Thranduil searching for that lovely sweet spot deep inside him that he knew was there, wanting to make stars explode behind those beautiful blue eyes. He could feel the slight tremble in Thranduil’s body but he managed to stay upright so he didn’t worry about it too much and slipped yet another finger inside using a scissoring motion to loosen him even more a slightly relaxed sigh escaping his lips, at least Thranduil seemed to be a little less apprehensive about everything and actually was allowing Elrond to do the things he had wanted to do since he had first embraced him, the type of dominance that Elrond was feeling was exhilarating. Elrond head Thranduil gasp unexpectedly although Elrond instantly knew that he had found the little bundle of nerves and he pressed down making Thranduil cry out in pleasure his body constricting around his fingers and Elrond could hardly wait to feel it around his length.

  
Elrond continued to stimulate Thranduil with his mouth and fingers until he was completely sure he was loose enough at accept his arousal, or at least as much as he was able such as his member was naturally larger than his fingers.

  
“I have waited so long to have you like this again…” He whispered hotly in Thranduil’s ear leaning over him somewhat although he didn’t wish to take him in this position, as he previously had thought he wanted to try new things with Thranduil once more and he wanted to see the look on his face when he entered him this time around. “Lie on your back for me?” He asked although he knew Thranduil would do as he asked as he was surprisingly compliant with everything.

  
Thranduil turned around and relaxed on his back a moment, he thought at any moment his arms would give way from all the stimulation so he was a little relived to be able to relax for a moment. He was aware of his own straining arousal which was weeping with need but unable to reach completion…however, that didn’t bother him too much he would hate to reach climax without Elrond so he was actually thankful for the restraint. Elrond went to his knees in front of him and embraced him and drawing him into a passionate kiss and pulled Thranduil’s hips forward having him bend his back, a somewhat awkward position but it was all right.

  
With only Elrond’s saliva as lubrication he purposely moved very slowly as he pressed against the loosened muscles still meeting a slight resistance but that was normal. Elrond watched Thranduil’s face closely as he breached Thranduil’s entrance, the shock, pain, pleasure, and astonishment all flashing across Thranduil’s face in an instant and Elrond would remember these looks for all his life. He didn’t want to wait too but allowed a moment of respite before he began to move once more, and much in the same fashion as the first time they were together he started with shallow thrust, pulling out more and more each time until he was able to draw out completely and then back inside with little or no resistance. Elrond truly hated this part of the love making as he had to try and focus so hard on making it comfortable for his partner he rarely was able to take pleasure in it as well, he was grateful it was over now and he could truly make love to Thranduil now, his attention and energies on himself and his lover. Elrond leaned over Thranduil and kissed him moving his hips slowly, penetrating him. He smiled upon feeling Thranduil’s long legs wrap about his waist and urging him closer and pulling him deeper inside.

  
“I’m fine…no need to go so slowly.” Thranduil urged pulling Elrond down for a deep kiss elated when Elrond began to move faster within him Thranduil twisting his body into a more comfortable position and giving Elrond the perfect angle to brush across that sweet spot deep inside.

  
Elrond took hold of one of Thranduil’s ankles removing it from around his waist and placing it over one of his shoulders which forced Thranduil to his side and he began to slam his body against Thranduil’s quickly his member slipping in and out easily a strangled cry escaping Thranduil’s lips letting Elrond know he was hitting him exactly where he wanted although he would not reach completion until Elrond allowed it.

  
“You feel amazing, I never forgot how good you felt then…just like you feel now.” Elrond said managing to catch Thranduil’s gaze both of their eyes hazy from their exertion.  
Thranduil’s reached up to touch Elrond face fondly keeping his gaze locked to the older elf’s until he his mind felt like it was going blank, so close to the edge but unable to tumble down, he was blissfully unaware of the agony that damned ribbon would cause until this point. Elrond knew exactly how to touch him and make him yearn for more and more until he would spill himself without ever even touching himself but he had allowed that part of him to be restrained and he as beginning to regret it. Although Thranduil didn’t want to ask to be released from it, not yet at least…not until Elrond was at that summit with him did he wish for any of this to end for him…no he would wait for his lover and endure any agony Elrond wished to inflict upon him, the Valar knows how much Thranduil had inadvertently hurt him after all.

  
Elrond’s breath hitched as he looked at Thranduil his eyes tightly closed and fists in tight fists, he could feel Thranduil body convulse and constrict around his arousal bringing him ever closer to his climax and it seemed his lover was just as close, there was more Elrond wished to experience but Thranduil’s pained expression made Elrond take pity upon him…after all they would have their entire lives to experience everything together now, he began to thrust faster and removed the ribbon from Thranduil’s length with a gently pull upon the string. It only took a moment a few hard pumps of Elrond’s hips into exactly the right spot for Thranduil to cry out in his climax and the constriction of his muscles adding a continuous and almost painful pressure on Elrond forced him over the edge as well spilled himself inside Thranduil.

  
Neither Elrond nor Thranduil moved for some time both simply riding the waves of their pleasure until Elrond took Thranduil’s leg off his shoulder and collapsed on the floor behind him bringing him into a possessive embrace kissing the nape of his neck lovingly. Thranduil smiled at the warmth that practically enveloped him as they both closed their eyes in silent contentment falling into a sweet slumber.

  
***

  
Elrond awoke and saw Thranduil standing up and getting dressed and a panic rose inside him as he leapt up still nude. “What are you doing?” He asked clearly in distress  
Thranduil gave a short laugh. “I’m only getting dressed, and you should too, we are not in the comfort of our rooms, we are in the study, I’m not as comfortable being completely bare in your house.” Thranduil said as he picked up Elrond’s breeches off the floor handing them to Elrond. “There is no need to worry; I’m not going to leave you…I’ll never do that to you again Elrond…I never should have done that to begin with.”

  
Elrond gave a sigh of relief as he pulled on his breeches and picked up his tunic. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be so mistrusting…it’s just it reminded me of that time and it frightened me. I just love you so much.” He said pulling his tunic over his head.

  
Thranduil smiled at him sympathetically as he placed his hand on his cheek gently. “It’s okay I understand, and I love you too…” Thranduil paused for a moment. “You know, during the Last Alliance when we made love I did feel for you, I really thought I had fallen in love with you, it was a moment of perfect clarity of my feelings for you which was nothing less than love, but my own uncertainty and reservation made me forget all that…and when my father fell in battle I was so angry and my newfound position as King only made things worse…I’m so sorry for everything.” Thranduil said as Elrond suddenly pulled Thranduil into his strong arms and hugged him powerfully.

  
“None of that matters now. Everything just washes away when you say that you love me and we can be together like we are meant to be…how we want to be.” Elrond said kissing him lovingly.

  
Thranduil smiled into the kiss unable to help himself, he was happier than he had been in ages and could hardly contain the joy he felt at the moment. “I think I’ll be extending my stay here, and you should make preparation for an extended visit to Mirkwood upon my departure.” Thranduil said nuzzling Elrond’s neck.

  
“You know…I think my sons could use a little more experience in ruling Imladris.” Elrond said with a smile with just as much joy as Thranduil.

  
They knew now how wonderful love really was, having found something in each other’s lives that they never knew they were missing before. They were complete with one another; with love and joy in their lives they were finally whole.

  
_~FIN~_

 

Thanks so much for rereading! I hope everyone enjoyed this especially Mirkwood! So sorry this took so long as said in my authors note above I injured my back and only recently was able to get back on my computer for a least a little while every day or so. I hope this met your expectations and was believable ^_^ Suggestions and scenarios are still welcomed; anyone and everyone can ask for something even repeat commentary's!

  
Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

 


	8. Secrets - (Thorin/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Thorin during a trading negotiation find they feel something for one another and share a passionate night together at the end of which Thranduil returns home without a word to Thorin. A few weeks pass and Thranduil comes to the realization he had conceived and Thorin is the father. Thranduil keeps this a secret from him, never feeling that he can tell him.

Title: Secrets  
Chapter: 8  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Elrond  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance, angst

  
Summary: Thranduil and Thorin during a trading negotiation find they feel something for one another and share a passionate night together at the end of which Thranduil returns home without a word to Thorin. A few weeks pass and Thranduil comes to the realization he had conceived and Thorin is the father. Thranduil keeps this a secret from him, never feeling that he can tell him.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.

  
Warning: M/M, explicit sexual content, Male Pregnancy, Dwarf/Elf

  
***

  
Dedicated to yuuwaku who wrote:  
‘I personally only like (love desperately would be more accurate lol) Thranduil with Thorin so if you write more chapters of them I'll be more than happy to read them. Which makes me wonder, can I request for another Thorinduil? Fluff and smut with Mpreg on it? Pregnant Thranduil is my guilty pleasure :P’  
Author Note: As I mentioned before I wasn’t so sure I would be able to do this particular fiction, as M-preg is a complicated process, so I hope this works out okay as the elements had to be sped up a little for this to fit into a one-shot fiction. I hope you like it yuuaku!

  
Also I want to apologize to Sparkle who was actually requested an Elrond/Thranduil pairing before yuuwaku but as I’ve said before I don’t wish to do the same pairing in a row so I bumped you down one in the line, so sorry! Don’t worry, it’ll be posted soon for now enjoy!

 

***

 

Thranduil stood still in his room looking at himself intently in the mirror a small smile gracing his features as he did so while his hands came to rest upon his swollen abdomen, he was finally at the point in his pregnancy to where he was actually showing visible signs of being with child and this elated Thranduil. It hadn’t been easy at all for the past few months and Thranduil was more than pleased that the hardship seemed to finally be behind him now. The adversity was not the fact that he was pregnant exactly, as that was always a happy occasion the trouble was that he wasn’t mated and as far as anyone else was concerned he wasn’t even being courted at this time in his life. Elf’s were naturally sexual beings so unplanned pregnancies did happen on occasion but it was only natural for the people of Mirkwood to think their King above such things so their judgment about the situation when it became public knowledge was slightly alarming at first and while it took some time they began to adjust to the news well enough and forgave their King.

  
Anyone who was in close contact with Thranduil could easily tell how truly happy being with child made him, he had married very young in life and had chosen a female as his mate and naturally she was the one who had given birth to their child Legolas. Thranduil’s wife knew of her husband’s ability and she knew there would always be a part of him that wanted to be the one to carry a child, but that was a wish she simply couldn’t fulfill and Thranduil had eventually accepted that he probably would never know that joy.

After his wife’s untimely death Thranduil thought he would never be whole once again and even after taking an appropriate time to grieve he still felt somewhat dethatched from forming a new relationship and possibly filling that wish he had harbored for so long…at least until that faithful encounter with a certain dwarf King.

  
In all honesty he had never thought of Thorin satisfying his longtime desire to bear a child, even when he was lying in the dwarf’s bed, and in his arms, conceiving was the last thing on his mind. Thranduil didn’t even know procreation with someone aside from another elf was even possible so he wasn’t thinking about any of that at the time it happened…and a few weeks later learning he was with child it tore Thranduil’s heart a little knowing that he couldn’t tell Thorin, this was a protected secret among his kin for fear of persecution it needed to be protected, even though Thorin was the father it was better for everyone involved if he simply didn’t know and no one else knew either. It would be fine; this was a joyous thing no matter the circumstances.

  
***

  
Thorin was in his study, blankly looking at the various documents strewn across his desk; he had been distracted for the past few months and was still trying to sort out the chaos in his mind. He knew the reason for his distraction; it was all due to a certain Elf King named Thranduil. Thorin hated that he was allowing that arrogant, self righteous, elf, distracted him so much that he was having to try twice as hard as usual to finish his work because his thoughts continued to drift back and forth between his work and Thranduil although Thranduil was a much more pleasant alternative to think about.

  
He had wanted to write to Thranduil desperately, but he didn’t know what he would say…after all their encounter had been months ago, he wasn’t even sure Thranduil would remember their time together he might have cast off the entire thing as a simple moment of weakness nothing more. Thranduil had left in the morning after they had slept together…he had just left! There was no word, no warning, nothing to indicate he hadn’t wanted to sleep with him hadn’t enjoyed the night, it was all so confusing that it caused anger to rise in Thorin to where he didn’t want to contact Thranduil he never wanted to hear from him again in fact, and sadly that anger lasted for quite some time and by the time it dissipated and was ready to possibly talk to the elf again he felt too much time had gone by for him to even attempt communication about that night…how had all this started? Why did he allow his heart to rule him so completely?

  
***

  
It was such a simple night when everything started, Thranduil had been invited to Erebor to see that the supplies he had send were being put to good use and in the hope of convincing him to be more generous with his shipments so that the rebuilding of Erebor would be easier. In all truth Thranduil was already being generous with supplies and costs as he knew that right now Erebor was in shambles and it would take time before they would be more stable, Thranduil also knew though that Mirkwood could not handle transporting even more goods, he had stretched Mirkwood’s resources as much as possible without his people suffering in recourse and he wasn’t willing to help Erebor and have his people pay the price.

  
“I understand your situation Thorin, please do not misunderstand my refusal” Thranduil said keeping his voice even and emotionless.

  
“If it’s about payment you know we can compensate you generously.” Thorin said.

  
“It’s not about money, gems, finery; it’s about what can be spared and I have stretched our supplies as far as possible without my people paying the price and I will not sacrifice their happiness for yours.” Thranduil said trying not to be too blunt but it sometimes was the only thing Thorin seemed to understand.

  
“If you cannot supply more than would you be inclined to be a liaison to the other Elvin realms for me? See if they can spare the supplies we need minus of course what you are providing us as it is.” Thorin said with a huff, he preferred to deal with Thranduil simply because he was closer and the supplies would arrive more quickly but he wasn’t against asking others, the problem was he had no direct dealings with Imladris or Lothlorien before and they were much farther away.

  
Thranduil heaved a heavy sigh “I think you are overestimating my connection to the other Elvin societies, my people and I are somewhat isolated, you should know that better than most…” Thranduil stopped seeing the disappointment in Thorin’s eyes; Thranduil could empathize with his predicament so he re-thought his earlier intended statement. “I will try though; I suppose it couldn’t hurt to at least ask them although I cannot promise you anything, transferring the amount you need could be very risky as the lands are not completely safe at this time.” Thranduil said.

  
Thorin gave Thranduil what could be considered and truly disarming smile that actually caught him off guard a little as he wasn’t expecting it at all. Thranduil had never considered Thorin anything more than a potentially valuable trading partner in the hopefully near future…but now, Thranduil couldn’t help but find himself drifting toward the inclination of how handsome this dwarf really was, the crown and robes certainly did enhance his appearance, but even without it all he was still very handsome and it did make Thranduil curious as to why he never noticed it before this time. Thick wavy locks ornamented with braids and beadwork, his beard had become a little thicker and longer but was still trimmed and kept, the strong jaw line and broad shoulders, and his unique eyes that were a deep yet smoldering blue like fire in a hearth…his appearance was what Thranduil usually found attractive in a mate as his had always leaned a little more toward males since he had been young but still he had never noticed it until this moment.

Thranduil shook away those thoughts and straightened himself a little so not to let on how truly off balance Thorin had made him, after all they were simply negotiating arrangements it’s not as if he was here on some underhanded ulterior motive.

  
“I’m sure you are tired from your trip, you were considerate to speak with me before I offered you my hospitality for the night, at least the night. Your entourage was less than I expected and they have been offered accommodations already during our talk as well as a meal…if you would indulge me once more I would be most humbled if you would join me tonight for a private dinner.” Thorin said seeing a strange emotion flash across the elf’s face although it was only for an instant and it was the first time he had seen any emotion in the elf since he had arrived.

  
Thorin didn’t recall seeing much pass the elf’s stone like facade since he had known him, he would smile in an arrogant kind of way from time to time and his voice would carry command like thunder but all other times he was stone…so much like alabaster, flawless and perfectly smooth. Thorin stopped his train of thoughts immediately, he could ruin things with relations if he allowed himself to see Thranduil as anything but a partner in trade, no he had to stop thinking like that and thankfully Thranduil spoke which distracted him from his current thoughts.

  
“I am grateful for the invitation and accept, thank you for obliging my entourage.” Thranduil said. The invitation was a little too tempting for Thranduil to decline although inside he knew he should not entertain his curiosity about this handsome dwarf he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

  
Thorin smiled at Thranduil again seeing the same strange emotion that he couldn’t seem to place just yet, he would have to see if he could bring it into focus later tonight. “I’ll have my attendant come for you in a few hours and allow you to rest and freshen up a little if it pleases.” Thorin said as he had another servant show Thranduil the chamber he would be residing in and he went back to his own room for the time being.

  
Although now alone Thorin was left to his own thoughts and it kept drifting back to Thranduil, it was such a strange inclination although it would be a lie to say that he hadn’t thought about it before now. Where Thorin was concerned he could easily see the true beauty in elves, he found plenty dwarf women beautiful, unlike most of his kin he was able to see how pleasing Elvin appearances were too. He had thought the same way when he first laid eyes upon Thranduil, it was the catalyst for Thorin to realize between males and females he had no preference, when he saw him it was strange that someone so different caught his attention so much. Thranduil still looked the same too; ageless in his perfection it would be odd if he had changed. His face really was like alabaster stone, pale and flawlessly smooth with not a break or depression to be seen anywhere, and his eyes were like bright and beautiful sapphires set into the stone, beautifully painted lips just slightly offset of pale pink roses…probably just as delicate and soft. His hair was like honey and a brilliant platinum blonde when the light would catch it. Lithe and seemingly delicate and fragile although Thorin knew within those nimble bodies a powerful strength resided and he needed to respect that and not get too carried away with appearances. Thranduil would defiantly be the stronger one in a fight however, if he was given even the slightest opportunity to hold him, to touch him, Thorin would be unable to stop himself from doing so…and if Thranduil didn’t push him away, perhaps if he even yielded…could anything be sweeter? Thorin could feel his arousal swell as his imagination entertained the idea of making Thranduil his own even if it was just for a night…maybe tonight.

 

***

  
Thranduil, by the time their dinner would take place, had calmed himself considerably with the benefit of a cool bath had all but banished the thoughts of Thorin’s handsome appeal, or at least he had thought so until they were alone together once more in a very private dinner. He was a little surprised when the attendant had come to him and brought him to Thorin’s chamber instead of the dining hall, he had been informed that Thorin was running slightly late and to make himself comfortable as the wait wouldn’t be long. Thranduil was anything but comfortable though, this was a very private place and he felt as if he was intruding on someone’s personal space, and despite himself he couldn’t help be curious and look around a bit.

  
The room practically screamed Thorin’s name, it seemed that despite their almost desperate needs for supplies his room was well furnished enough. The room itself was sectioned off into two separate rooms but had an open appeal as one could easily see into the other, one obviously used to sleep in the large four poster bed a direct realization that, that and the other having an intimate table and overstuffed chairs near a large fireplace. The fire in the room was already burning brightly and some items had already been set at the table although Thranduil didn’t feel much like sitting down at the moment. He went to the bookshelf and was admiring the selection of titles, it seemed Thorin liked history as most of these were not fiction and it seemed he also had a few diaries of those long past. Thranduil took out one book opening it and reading it a moment.

  
“Do you like histories?” Thorin asked

  
Thranduil jumped a little at the unexpected voice and nearly dropped the book but managed to catch it mid-air. “Oh…um not in particular but I don’t dislike them either.” Thranduil said putting the book back in place.

  
“Come and sit, the kitchen staff will be along shortly to serve.” Thorin said gesturing to the small table as they took seats across from one another. The table was tall to Thorin but it seemed perfect for Thranduil and their chairs were stationed a certain way so they would be eye level when they ate; it was a gracious consideration on Thorin’s part.

Thranduil actually felt somewhat nervous and he couldn’t understand exactly why, even if he was attracted to Thorin there really was no shame in that and it would have been a blessing if Thranduil knew Thorin was feeling exactly the same thing, but he could never be so bold as to voice his attraction. If Thranduil had one true fault it was when matters of the heart were concerned he could never seem to find the words to express himself, even with his own son Legolas he had trouble letting his child know how much he truly loved him and cared about him…it wasn’t exactly that he wanted to tell Thorin he loved him, he didn’t know the dwarf enough to make that dramatic a leap but he was attracted to him nonetheless.

  
“I’m sorry for having made you wait, I tried to end my meeting early so to be on time but it doesn’t always work out.” Thorin said seeing Thranduil smiled at the statement and waving his hand dismissively, he seemed a little on edge but for whatever reason Thorin’s statement seemed to relax him a little.

  
“I understand and would not hold it against you, I rarely make promises myself because of those long days or nights in council…rewarding as being a King may be it is also very demanding although you seem to be handling it quite well in a difficult time no less.” Thranduil complimented.

  
“I suppose, I am still receiving guidance from Dain but he will be returning to the Iron Hills soon, some of his people will be staying here though indefinably as others will soon be returning to this mountain too…it will do me well to see these halls filled once more and be rebuilt” Thorin said.

  
Thranduil gave him a soft smile; it must be truly gratifying to be a witness to his home being rebuilt and the halls and lands of Erebor rising from the destruction and ashes from a dragon it gave Thranduil a moment’s pause although Thorin’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

  
“That’s an odd look…taking a stroll through memory lane?” Thorin asked a slight jest in his tone.

  
“Something like that.” Thranduil said with a sigh. “You know I grew up in Beleriand of the fenced city under King Thingol, and during the War of Wrath everything was destroyed so I know what it is like to lose ones home with the wish to return it to its former glory. Beleriand is gone and there was no hope for me to restore it but I did try and make a type of replica in Mirkwood, my halls are to be representation of the halls of Menegroth in a type of tribute. You are lucky to be able to do this for your home.” Thranduil said.

  
Thorin took a sip of his wine. “No matter how much I try to remember I always forget how old you truly are, and the fact you are not a Silvan elf but rather a Sindarian elf…still throw’s me off a little about you in general although I feel somewhat anxious to learn more about you, not just surface and lineage but of a more personal nature…why not tell me something about yourself that would not be in my history books?” Thorin asked.

  
Thranduil gave a short laugh to Thorin uncharacteristic curiosity. “I actually do enjoy hunting, a sport not exactly favored by most of my kin and I have every intention to cook and eat any kill I happen to make.” Thranduil said, while he enjoyed eating greens, nuts, vegetables, he did enjoy meat very much too.

  
“Really? You can cook then?” Thorin asked a little surprised by that admission as Thranduil never would have had the need to cook a thing in his entire life; he had servants to do that for him.

  
“Of course, there is nothing quite as gratifying as cooking a meal for yourself sometimes. I enjoy it and always wanted to be self sufficient anyway. Becoming a King was not part of my master plan in life.” Thranduil said, which was actually true he was not born royalty but rather became such. “Maybe one day I can cook you something after a hunt, what about you?

  
“I actually enjoy reading, not just history although that is a favorite gene of mine; I enjoy all different kinds of stories. When I became homeless I was actually able to attain work as a bookkeeper for a time, I wasn’t ill educated so I was able to be efficient and the man I worked for had a vast library, I wasn’t paid much so entertainment was hard to come by…I found books a cheap and pleasant escape.” Thorin said.

  
The two’s conversation continued for some time in much the same fashion, the talk of politics and relations no longer on their agendas, now they seemed to simply want to get to know each other better all the while being pleasantly surprised by the other. The food came and went and they talked over another bottle of wine, the previous vintage one Thranduil had brought and this new bottle from the cellar of Erebor that miraculously had survived the destruction somehow.

  
“If you had more of this vintage I would ask permission to buy, such a same such an exquisite flavor to be in such short supply.” Thranduil said sipping it slowly and appreciating its taste, wonderfully bold and dry with a somewhat earthy taste yet fruit-like aroma. Thranduil always had a fondness for wine and was also considered to have excellent tastes; it was usually highly appraised if he happened to like it.

  
“As is always the same with wine I suppose, truth be told I’m more inclined to ale but I thought this would lean more toward your tastes…as host it’s only polite to cater to my guests inclinations.” Thorin added after a moment as he walked to the fire place and offered Thranduil a place to sit where they could be more comfortable while drinking and talking.

  
The chairs were not exactly catered to an elf’s height although surprisingly Thranduil opted for the floor, upon the soft fur rug near the fireplace and he didn’t seem all that interested in sitting in the chairs at all. Thorin felt his breath catch for a moment as he looked upon Thranduil again; this elf was certainly something special as he seemed more refined and more distinguished than that of his fellow kin, almost all elf’s were beautiful but there was something uniquely Thranduil that made him more. The low light of the chamber made the fire illumined Thranduil’s face with light as orange and red hues danced across that brilliantly flawless face. Thorin felt himself move closer but stopped himself from being to bold with the elf, it could end badly and regardless of bravery and courage when it came to Thranduil it was different. It was an unfamiliar and uncomfortable situation he now found himself in as on one hand he had a valuable political partner but on the other someone that stirred emotions he had long thought dormant…both called for completely different approach and he wasn’t sure which one he should pursue.

  
Thranduil seemed to noticed Thorin’s movement although it was rather minute, not to mention he also had yet to sit down and he wasn’t sure if this situation was making Thorin uncomfortable or if he was simply unsure about this setting, intimate fire, wine, comfort of each other’s company…maybe it was a little too much.

  
“Perhaps I should return to my room now, you seem elsewhere.” Thranduil said about to stand.

  
“No…it’s nothing like that forgive me hesitance, I was just admiring…” Thorin stopped himself from finishing his sentence seeing a look of interest pass Thranduil’s face, it was nice to see any emotion upon him but this childlike curiosity made him look incredibly young and adorable and he couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Admiring? What could be so fascinating? This is your room after all; I am the only random element that would generate any response out of the ordinary.” Thranduil said looking at him intently.

  
Thorin narrowed his eyes at Thranduil a little, if he didn’t know any better he could swear this elf was actually starting to flirt with him which actually elated Thorin a little that he didn’t seem completely put-off by him…there was always that part of Thorin that thought Thranduil would never think of dwarfs as anything but miners and craftsmen, he even seemed to hold disdain for his people but he seemed more amicable to the idea of them being at least friends…maybe he could play a little and see where this would take them.

  
“Very well, I was admiring you…the fire compliments you very well, it’s not as if we spend much time together, although I see no reason why that must continue to be so. I can think of worse things than spending more time with you.” Thorin said, flashing another one of those disarming smiles at Thranduil.

  
Thranduil adverted his eyes from the intense gaze Thorin was unknowingly sending his way. Thranduil wasn’t sure about this feeling, he usually exuded self confidence and was never nervous about any situation, he had fought in wars and braved against warriors twice his size but Thorin made all the courage and assurance simply melt away and he was left vulnerable, and all the worse he actually liked not being so guarded, it was nice to let go of that persona if even for a moment.

  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to spend more time together…” Thranduil said taking a large swallow of his wine, the glass was almost empty now and he felt like he needed a little more liquid courage so he allowed himself to drain the rest of the glass. “Tell me this pretense is as irritating to you as it is to me, the way you look upon me suggests more than simple friendship is upon your mind at least where I am concerned.” Thranduil said hoping his words were not too cryptic but he tended to muddle his words when he was nervous.

  
Thorin was at a loss for words for a few moments as it took a little time to understand what Thranduil was trying to say. “I hate the pretense too I just…politically you are too valuable to me and the fear of losing that forces me to distance myself, I would gladly like to come closer to drop the charade of wanting to merely be your friend but I still think it folly to entertain the idea.” Thorin said about to stand but Thranduil pushed him back down into his chair as he stood on his knees to be eye level with the dwarf.

  
Thranduil looked into Thorin’s eyes for a moment before he shook his head at him a small smile across his lips. “I hardly think a closer relationship could ruin us all together.” He said closing their distance and pressing his lips softly against Thorin’s.

  
Thranduil couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss, Thorin tasted like fire and exotic spices, the rough texture of his beard against his face, the way his hands came up to cup his face, so warm and so inviting, he would never trade this experience for anything even if it did ruin them. Thorin was at first completely surprised by the action but he wasn’t about to stop it either, he had played this scenario many times over in his head but he could never had known how sweet the elf tasted, how soft his lips were and that cool temperate body leaning forward against his own. Thorin supped Thranduil’s face in his hands and pulled him a little closer to deepen the kiss while Thranduil parted his lips only slightly although it was enough of an invitation for Thorin to slip his tongue alongside Thranduil’s and delve deeply into the other’s mouth.

  
Thorin couldn’t resist the urge to touch Thranduil, they had already kissed so the concern about ruining what they had worked so hard to achieve had already come and gone and personally he couldn’t be happier at the moment. Thorin’s heart swelled as their mouths pressed closer and their tongues danced together and Thorin ran his hands down Thranduil’s clothed chest, his fingers brushing across the clasp that held it in place, he broke the kiss momentarily as he refused to remove Thranduil’s clothes without his permission, he might not be ready for such a leap and Thorin was never one to pressure.

  
“I want to see more of you…we can stop here though if you wish.” He whispered softly in the delicately pointed ear his fingers brushing across the clasp once more.

  
Thranduil smiled at the request, as it was very considerate but unnecessary. “You need not ask for permission Thorin, if I don’t like something I’ll say it, so be assured in that.” He said pleased when Thorin undid the clasp and gently pushed the robe off his shoulders.

  
Thranduil allowed Thorin to slowly explore him, he actually liked having this dwarf Kings undivided attention, his large hands touching him everywhere a jolt of excitement running through his frame when those warm hands slipped under his tunic touching his bare skin, running along his sides and fingers brushing across his nipples, the way he pulled at the tunic as if it was offensive in some way before he pulled it over Thranduil’s head and began to kiss the newly exposed skin. Thranduil felt his breath catch, the urgency in Thorin was a little startling considering he was so hesitant before and strangely enough Thranduil was actually more submissive with his bed fellows that one would naturally think so he was pleased with this new found boldness in the other. Thranduil was forced to be in complete control through his everyday life as a result of being a King, he could never yield, never submit, no one was up to the challenge to illicit such behavior in their king but he craved it, wanted to give in wanted to relinquish that control if only for a little while but no other seemed up to the task…except Thorin, he was bold and a little aggressive and it did feel quite wonderful.

  
“You really have a beautiful body…” Thorin whispered in Thranduil’s ear a soft sigh escaping those soft lips which he quickly claimed.

  
Thranduil felt a slight flush in his cheeks from the compliment and allowed his hair to fall in his face to hide it, he had no reason to be reserved about all this but that long forgotten passion stirred inside him anew. He knew he wanted Thorin, more than he had ever wanted another person in a long time, his hands reached out taking hold of his tunic and unlacing the front so he could see the strong defined chest, the beautifully sunk kissed torso and he mimicked Thorin’s actions kissing his neck, shoulder, down his breastbone but instead of trailing back up the beautiful skin he went lower his hands tugging at his breeches and thankfully Thorin allowed Thranduil to pull them away his hot breath tickling Thorin’s thighs his breath hitching slightly from the motion. Thorin wanted so badly for Thranduil to move lower but also didn’t want to force anything, if he was to be too bold and scared Thranduil away he could never forgive himself for that so he waited to see that this beautiful and enticing elf would do. He gasped slightly when he felt Thranduil’s lips gently kiss his growing arousal and that wet slippery tongue running along its length, it felt wonderful, but he knew that if he allowed Thranduil to continue he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he had hoped but before he could stop him Thranduil took his entire length into his mouth unexpectedly his previous thoughts about stopping Thranduil vanishing immediately.

  
“That feels amazing.” Thorin managed to breathe out as he placed his hand gently on the back of Thranduil’s head loving the feeling of his thick silken locks between his fingers.

  
Although Thorin was loving the attention and Thranduil’s own skills were defiantly above par he simply couldn’t stand it any longer and had to stop him.

  
“Were you not enjoying it?” Thranduil asked, for all Thranduil knew this act could easily be something dwarfs were not accustomed to so it was a possibility he wasn’t enjoying it regardless of what he had said.

  
“No, it was wonderful so much so that it’s best you stop or I will finish too soon.” He leaned forward a little to kiss Thranduil’s lips gently. “I will not have this experience ended so fast…will you allow me to remove the rest of your clothes?” Thorin asked smiling when Thranduil nodded to his request.

  
Thranduil’s tunic and outer robe had already been removed so Thorin simply kicked off his own breeches and began to unlace Thranduil’s. he moved lower to remove Thranduil’s boots next, the high laced boots proving to take longer than he thought and the slightly amused expression playing in Thranduil’s eyes only made him smile and eventually managed to remove them as he wasted no time in taking hold of his trousers and pulling them away completely and taking his time with the tights underneath. As he slowly rolled the tights down the long creamy legs and bestowed kisses upon every inch of new skin along the way. While he had been appreciative of Thranduil’s earlier attention to his own arousal he had something different in mind for Thranduil as he gazed longingly at the beautiful body now laid bare before him. He leaned forward for another passionate kiss before he motioned Thranduil to rest upon his stomach which he thankfully did so with no objection.

  
Thorin kissed Thranduil’s neck, playfully nipping the sensitive skin before allowing his tongue to trace the shell of his ear noticing the slight shiver in Thranduil’s frame when he did so. Thorin had heard that an elf’s ears could be incredibly sensitive and apparently Thranduil was of no exception to this so he made a mental note of this before he began to travel down the length of his back kissing down his spine and rubbing his sides with firm even strokes of his hands. He could practically hear Thranduil purr in approval as he moved lower bestowing one last kiss to his tail bone before he spread those creamy cheeks and drove his tongue deep inside the elf who arched his back incredibly a loud gasp escaping his throat. The way Thranduil twisted and moved while still not disrupting Thorin, the dwarf found incredibly arousing, he was fairly certain that no dwarf maiden could ever move the way that Thranduil did and he would love to explore just how flexible this elf was but for now he was enjoying tasting him.

  
Every time Thorin delved deeper a new strangled moan would escape Thranduil’s mouth and he was endeavoring to make the experience just as pleasurable as his own had been before even though this was a completely different situation, he gently probed the loosening entrance with his fingers before he felt them give way a little and allowed him inside easily.

  
“Thorin…” Thranduil said not sure why he was saying his name as everything was feeling rather incredible and this sensation he had never experienced before himself. He had only been with his wife in all his long years and the situation of not taking another mate in so long made him hypersensitive to everything being done, stars continued to explode behind his eyes as Thorin stretched him further and further leaving Thranduil in a breathless mess upon the rugs.

  
Thorin had managed to insert three of his fingers inside Thranduil moving them in a scissoring motion hoping it would loosen the elf enough so if he was allowed the initial penetration of his length would not be so unbearable, he really didn’t want Thranduil to feel any discomfort but that was an impossible task as he knew well enough that his length was much larger than three of his fingers. Dwarfs were not known for being tall in stature however they were not lacking in their endowments in the least, well enough to please any race male or female and Thorin intended to please this elf generously with his own instrument of pleasure.

  
He leaned over Thranduil’s back, gently kissing his neck and the tip of his ear as he continued stretching and pulling his fingers in and out of Thranduil’s body. “Would you like more?” He whispered hotly in Thranduil’s ear allowing his arousal to press against the other’s leg.

  
Thranduil turned his head so he could meet Thorin’s gaze, those smoldering ocean blue eyes covered in an alluring haze that made him smile. “Take me, make me yours.” He whispered back their breath mingling for a moment before they met for a profoundly intense kiss.

  
Thorin withdrew his fingers and placed his growing erection against Thranduil’s entrance, he was met with more resistance than he had originally planned for as he pressed forward the tight ring of muscles resisting the action of giving way and he could hear the slight whimper from Thranduil as he pressed harder.

  
“Relax a little for me, I promise you will not feel discomfort for long…allow me inside.” He said seeming to sooth the tense elf in his arms and soon enough his body relaxed enough and allowed Thorin to break through those defenses.

  
Thorin wasn’t sure if the cry he heard was in pain or pleasure but regardless of what context he didn’t stop Thorin from continuing so he took it as a sign of trust that Thranduil trusted him and his intentions to take care of him and Thorin wished to do exactly that so he pressed his body a little further, little by little until the painfully slow pace paid off and he was fully sheathed inside Thranduil. Both seemed to breathe a deep sigh of relief the pressure in both their bodies mounting into a powerful sense of pleasure.

  
Thorin had to stay still for a moment once he was fully inside, both for himself and for Thranduil to allow this sweet elf to get used to him and for Thorin to calm his nerves a little, as he didn’t want this over too soon. Once he felt Thranduil relax more he began to move with shallow thrusts at first pulling further out and back in as time went on until he was pulling almost completely in and back inside and Thorin was sure now that the cries he heard were in pleasure. Thranduil’s body pushed back to meet each of his thrusts and the sweet moans and cries of pleasure that poured from Thranduil’s lips only made Thorin more eager.

  
Thranduil arched his back and reached back to pull Thorin’s mouth to his own, despite the strange angle he had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him, to taste him, he wanted Thorin more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. Thorin kissed Thranduil back with equal fever, that passion burning him deep to the core and he wanting nothing more than to hold Thranduil in his arms for the rest of his life…would it be possible for that to happen between them? Could they be together like that, would that be possible?  
Thorin stopped for a moment pulling out of Thranduil to flip the elf over onto his back so he could look into those beautiful lapis blue eyes as he made love to him, this wasn’t just sex to Thorin he had been attracted to Thranduil since he met him and he knew what this feeling swelling in his heart was not just lust, he wasn’t ashamed either…he had to tell Thranduil, he would tell him soon. He leaned forward penetrating Thranduil fully and kissing him passionately.

  
Thranduil couldn’t remember a time when he had felt more complete than he did at this moment with Thorin, as if he was experiencing what it truly was to love someone and be loved in return…was that what this sensation in Thranduil’s heart was? Was this love he was feeling, after so long was his heart finally opening up to someone else? For a moment Thranduil enjoyed it and allowed the emotion to wash over him and envelop him like a warm and sweet scented blanket, he would not allow any other thought to spoil this moment.

  
Thranduil could feel an almost searing heat between their bodies as he could feel that old familiar sensation festering between his legs and deep in the pit of his stomach.

Thranduil reached up touching Thorin’s face gently and simply looking into those ocean blue eyes a moment before he pulled him nearer, his legs instinctively wrapping around him and drawing him even closer. Their lips met once more before Thranduil could feel Thorin pick up his pace and he knew that Thorin was also close to completion. Thranduil truly wanted Thorin to finish, he wanted Thorin to reach his completion while still indie him, to release and fill him completely with his passion he wanted it more than anything at this point his own climax creeping up upon him with an almost alarming speed.

  
“Thranduil!” Thorin cried out bringing Thranduil into an almost crushing embrace as he released and a wave of pleasure washed over him.

  
At Thorin’s scream Thranduil also let go of his own reserve and reached completion his body instinctively growing ridged before the sensation failed him and grew limp and completely exhausted and simply enjoyed the weight of Thorin on top of him.

  
For a while the two simply held one another on the rugs in front of the fire, both content and sleepy from their previous love making and while Thorin was dosing off Thranduil felt wide awake. Thranduil always tended to think too much about things, always looking for half-full of every situation, Thranduil always tried to hope for the best however his life experiences taught him to prepare for the worst and in this situation…Thranduil knew he couldn’t’ stay with Thorin no matter how much he loved him, and wanted him, it simply didn’t matter. Thorin was mortal and he would leave this world all too soon and the longer Thranduil spent with him the harder it would be.

  
Although Thranduil did feel somewhat guilty he thought it would be better is he simply left quietly, no awkward goodbyes or declarations of love, it was simply easier this way.

 

***

  
Thorin shook away the memory of being with Thranduil, the abrupt departure was all Thorin needed to know to realize that there could never be anything between them in the long run. Thorin still cared about Thranduil and probably still loved him too but the pain he felt the morning after when he realized Thranduil was gone was simply too much to bear, if Thranduil loved him or felt anything at all for him Thorin knew that the elf would have stayed. Thorin had wished from the bottom of his heart he had confessed to Thranduil that very night that he had loved him the nagging feeling in the back of his mind if he had told Thranduil then things might have been different…but there was no sense in entertaining the ‘might have been’ this was the reality of the situation and no matter how much it hurt or how much he wanted things to be different they never would be.

  
***

 

Thranduil sighed deeply at the remembrance, he still felt somewhat guilty about just leaving him regardless of how much he had truly felt for Thorin…and later after learning he was pregnant only intensified the guilt, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone of an male elf’s ability to conceive which was why interracial mating was such a touchy subject as it could jeopardize the secret. Thranduil was trying to protect that secret even if it would permanently separate him from Thorin. Thranduil’s hands rested on his already swollen abdomen, a small smile gracing his lips, even if he could never be with Thorin the way he wanted at least he had one little piece of him that would always be with him, this child would be a symbol of their love, a love that would on for eternity and as long as their child lived their love would never die.

 

_~FIN~_

 

Well here is my attempt at an M-Preg one-shot, I kind of had to leave the ending as an open one and as I said I wasn’t sure if I would be able to even write this one because with such a premise can be very complicated. I kind of wanted a sad-like ending too; I hope everyone enjoyed it, especially yuuwaku!

 

 


	9. Reuniting (Elrond/Thranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Elrond open their hearts to one another and start a new and wonderful relationship together although their time apart makes their reuniting all the more passionate.

Title: Reuniting  
Chapter: 9  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Elrond  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance, angst

  
Summary: Thranduil and Elrond open their hearts to one another and start a new and wonderful relationship together although their time apart makes their reuniting all the more passionate.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.

  
Warning: Explicit sexual encounter. M/M, elf/Elf relations, oral sex, anal sex, blindfolding, tying up, BDSM

  
***

  
Dedicated to Sparkle who wrote:

  
_‘Can I pretty please request some Elrond/Thranduil? I would really like top!elrond, size difference (el being taller/broader), rough sex (no non-con or dub-con please!), dirty talk, hair pulling, choking (I'm going to hell lmao), sweet fluffy afterwards? Obviously I'd love to see all of them but if you don't want to include some or any of that I'm happy, everything you've written so far has been great!’_

  
(Sorry I that bumped your fiction down one in line, I said before that I don’t want to post the same pairing in a row and the last request was for the same pairing, thanks for being patient and I hope you like it!)

 

***

 

Thranduil smiled as he slowed his mare down into a steady gallop while the sun began to rise over the horizon and Arda was bathed in the glorious light of the sun which illumined and gave radiance to everything it touched…and one of the most beautiful things it touched was Imladris. Thranduil rarely ever left the safety and seclusion of his beloved forest but recently he had been venturing out more and more, and beginning to travel to the neighboring realms of his kin. There were many reasons for this change, for one his son had finally returned home matured and much more willing to take a more active role in ruling a kingdom rather than his previous wild and roaming spirit.

Thranduil and his people withstood attacks by Sauron's forces during northern battles of the war. Having routed their foes in the north, Thranduil's forces moved south, and joined armies with Lorien under Celeborn and Galadriel in destroying Dol Guldur, cleansing Mirkwood of Sauron's taint of evil, and Thranduil, along with Celeborn, renamed Mirkwood Eryn Lasgalen, The Wood of Greenleaves. With Celeborn and Galadriel not having any children of their own anymore they had bestowed Legolas the crown prince and Legolas would one day be a glorious King to this new land and Thranduil felt more secure in leaving it in his capable hands, at least for a time.

  
Lastly but certainly not least was that Thranduil had finally decided to open his heart once more, it had been a long time since Thranduil had allowed anyone close to him, he kept his heart shielded ever since he had lost his wife…he had loved her more than anything in his life and he thought for a time that he could never feel that type of love again. He truly believed that thought until a certain Elf Lord by the name of Elrond entered his life. He had met Elrond once before during the last alliance however he really didn’t have many dealings with him beyond that time, and during a time of war romantic interludes were not really on anyone’s minds, and it was still too soon for Thranduil to take another mate again anyway. He had been furious with Elrond when he learned of Legolas’ decision to join the fellowship of the ring and Elrond had not discouraged Legolas and even encouraged him in this action, it was the driving force behind his own decision to travel to Imladris and discuss things in person. During Thranduil’s journey there though his anger had diminished into a mere annoyance and he knew deep down that even if Elrond had tried to discourage Legolas he would have probably went anyway, his own sense of honor was too much to ignore such a task.

  
It was strange to see the Elf Lord again after so long a time apart. Thranduil truly held great respect and admiration for Elrond, the elf lord having served under the great High King Gil-Galad and being given the responsibility of Vilya, one of the great Elvin rings of power, Elrond was also a great ruler his position demanded respect which was well earned and even Thranduil had to revere that much at least. However, he was a King of a great land as well and as a Sindar, something the Noldor seemed to have a type of admiration for. They respected each other enough to have a civilized conversation about Thranduil’s concern for his son and Elrond did his best to sooth his many worries. After that time the two ended up spending more and more time together, and when apart they began corresponding with letters, it was obvious that their companionship was evolving into something deeper than simple friends and while they were both aware of it, it still took some time before they were able to admit this to themselves and each other.

  
Thranduil knew he was attracted to Elrond very soon after they had met in Imladris to address his concern with Legolas. Elrond was always an interesting looking elf due to him having human blood mixed with his elf heritage, he was tall and very masculine the muscles in his chest and arms more pronounced than what was common among elf’s and his face having a more rugged and handsome appeal, rather than the usual fairness their kin tended to encompass. Dark chocolate brown hair, straight and thin as it framed his face, beautiful grey and blue eyes that sparkled like mitral gems, his sun kissed skin shining like bronze…and that subtle yet powerful seduction he held with such ease it would literally make Thranduil weak in the knees. Yet that was what Thranduil found so attractive about him in the first place, so unlike others in appearance yet still so wise and strong willed, he held a power over Thranduil that could never be explained.

  
Thranduil felt a sense of calm whenever the older elf Lord was near and Thranduil loved being able to let go of his King persona a just be himself when with Elrond, in all truth Thranduil sometimes hating being in control all the time so it was a somewhat blessed release to allow another to take the reins of his life…it was a strange sensation when you allow another to take complete control of you but with no decisions to make or actions to take it granted Thranduil a moment of surrender in his everyday life, something he desperately craved without even realizing it until Elrond allowed him to experience it firsthand.

  
Elrond was truly surprised by Thranduil when they began a more intimate relationship with one another, for Elrond he truly thought Thranduil to be the most beautiful creature he had ever lain eyes upon, that long and thick pale-honey colored hair, those deep lapis blue eyes that shone like the most glorious sapphires, pale alabaster stone skin which was just as smooth and flawless, truly a child of the twilight. He knew he wanted Thranduil long before they confessed their feelings but he feared his passion would overwhelm Thranduil in the end as he had a certain inclinations in the bedroom many did not understand. However, he was pleasantly surprised that despite the authority and demeanor Thranduil held he had a somewhat submissive side and an urgency to surrender himself completely, to allow another to control him in all aspects, and Elrond was more than happy to oblige that as he yearned for that power over another it as well.

  
***

  
The two were always appropriate and calm when in others company and kept their more intimate life private and tried not to let their desires overwhelm their better judgment when with one another. However, it didn’t take much for the switch to be flipped and as soon as they were alone together Elrond instantly took Thranduil by the throat and shoved him against the wall of his bedroom.

  
“You took longer to arrive than usual…” He murmured gently allowing his lips to brush against Thranduil’s ear.

  
Thranduil gave a very small smile, even in all of Elrond’s roughness and dominant like behavior he trusted him enough to know that Elrond would never take things too far. Elrond was always composed and in control of his actions and he had never hurt Thranduil before, at least not intentionally.

  
“You insisted I return to you in three months, the weather during this time delayed our traveling. I’m sure you’ll forgive me.” He said trying to catch the other elf’s lips with his own although Elrond pulled away playfully.

  
“…Maybe…I can think of a few things that will make it up to me.” He said increasing the pressure on Thranduil’s throat but not so much that he couldn’t breathe.

  
Elrond treaded his fingers through Thranduil’s thick locks of hair before pulling hard enough to force the younger elf to his knees, it never ceased to amaze him at how easily Thranduil would relinquish himself and be subservient to Elrond’s desires and whims, and although yielding Thranduil loved it all the same. Elrond let go of Thranduil hair as the younger elf began to undo the ties on Elrond’s breeches although Elrond stopped him.

  
“Use your mouth.” Elrond said simply and although Thranduil seemed to consider it a moment before he complied with the request.

  
Thranduil did as Elrond asked using his teeth and taking the tie into his mouth and pulling gently to undo the knot and continuing the motion to loosen them enough for him to bite the hem of Elrond’s breeches and pull them down. Elrond smiled as Thranduil gently nuzzled his skin but didn’t go down on him immediately, loving kissing up his strong legs and muscled thighs and along the beautiful V shape of his hips. Elrond allowed Thranduil to do as he wished for a little while at least, he knew that the sweet elf on his knees would not procrastinate too long for even at his best he could not resist the temptation to please his lover.

  
“Stop my dear.” Elrond said wanting a more tantalizing view if Thranduil was going to suck his arousal. “Remove your clothes for me…slowly.” He said sitting down upon the bed while taking his length in hand as he watched Thranduil gracefully stand and begin to remove his clothes, slowly as requested.

  
Thranduil truthfully was a very graceful creature by simple nature, even when he wasn’t trying he was still so beautifully elegant and fluid in every motion he made. Elrond figured it was partly due to his heritage, Sindar elf’s were naturally tall, beardless, and usually grey eyed although Thranduil’s eyes were blue, extremely gifted in music and the fairest of all the elf’s, Elrond himself was partly Sindar but because his blood was also mixed with Noldor and the blood of man he was never considered an elf of the twilight.

Elrond began to slowly but firmly stroke himself as he watched Thranduil.

  
Thranduil started with his broach at the neckline, he slowly unclasped it and upon doing so the neckline flared exposing more of his skin and then followed with the interrogated claps and ties that kept the gown tightly fitted against his body until it finally fell from his shoulders. Next he unlaced his under tunic so he could slowly pull it over his head, revealing the taunt stomach and wonderful narrow waistline, his hipbones just barely visible. He unclasped the breeches and let the pool to his feet, he was about to remove his thigh high tights but Elrond stopped him at that point.

“Keep those on, I like the way they look upon you.” Elrond said motioning for Thranduil to come closer to him.

  
Thranduil usually preferred to take his tights off but didn’t mind too much keeping them on for Elrond either, chances were they wouldn’t remain regardless so it didn’t bother him. He walked up to Elrond straddling his waist when he was pulled closer for a passionate kiss, he could feel Elrond’s arousal pressed against his own and in-between their stomachs. Elrond was always a little different from other elf’s and another example was what he held between his legs, elf’s were normally long limbed and lithe and that extended throughout their bodies however Elrond was certainly not lithe, long certainly but very thick as well, Thranduil own was more slender but both were incredibly hot and the friction against one another felt wonderful.

  
Elrond had not been Thranduil’s first, not his first hug, kiss, sexual experience, he had felt the love of his wife and shared intimate moments with his brothers in arms, and after his wife passed he indulged his desires more freely but when Thranduil and Elrond began their relationship, it was as if everything he experienced before was but a shadow of the love they had now. Everything with Elrond felt fresh and electrifying and his lovers somewhat demanding nature exhilarated Thranduil more than he ever thought possible.

Elrond also was no novice when it came to lovers, although he had yet to experience the touch of another male until Thranduil, he had loved his wife and had nights with other maidens but never found another male attractive…but Thranduil was certainly different from any other he had seen before and he was slightly oblivious to the attraction for a long while before he realized it. When he had first touched Thranduil it was marvelous and he felt emboldened to take things a little further with Thranduil than he had with any other, he could bend and push boundaries with Thranduil he never had before and the more this beautiful elf bent for him the more Elrond fell in love.

  
Thranduil took Elrond member in hand and Elrond in turn took hold of Thranduil’s as well and they kissed, tongues dancing, the movements on their hands finding a pleasant rhythm to pleasure one another equally, at least until they both grew tired of the foreplay and Elrond pushed Thranduil to the floor between his legs which really needed no instruction as to what would happen next but Thranduil loved to hear Elrond ask for it as he would not perform without the request, aside from the fact he had stopped him earlier from doing this if he wanted it he would had to ask this time.

  
Thranduil positioned himself a little more comfortably upon his knees and looked at Elrond expectantly as he inched closer to the straining arousal, so close his breath could be felt upon it but he did not take it just yet. “Come now my love let me hear you say it, let me know what you want…” Thranduil said trailing off a little as Elrond’s eyes grew a little darker, a smoldering desire within them that Thranduil loved.

  
“Thranduil…” Elrond said taking a fistful of the log blonde locks wanting to push Thranduil down upon his member but he knew Thranduil never took to kindly to being forced like that and would perform badly in retaliation, it was always best if he allowed Thranduil to do this at his own pace and desire. “Please Thranduil, suck my cock.” He said a little embarrassed about the vulgar language but felt it worth it entirely when that wet warmth enveloped his member.

  
Thranduil had always been extremely good at this task, he seemed to be a little unsure of himself at first for Elrond’s thickness seemed to surprise him but after a few times he grew accustomed to it and was able to take the full length and girth with ease. Elrond assumed Thranduil was experienced already but he was not prepared for the waves of pleasure the young elf could inflict with his mouth alone, Elrond had never experienced oral sex before with anyone so it was thrilling and incredibly stimulating experience and one he learned to crave and love just as he did Thranduil.

  
“That feels so wonderful…take me deeper!” Elrond said unable to resist the urge to thrust his hips forward.

  
Thranduil did as Elrond asked loving each and every moan that seemed to almost pour endlessly from the others mouth. Thranduil himself was a little reserved in their love making tending to bite his own lip more often to stifle his cries of pleasure but Elrond held no concern for modesty whatsoever and would gladly scream aloud if he wanted to as he was never one to inhibit himself. It seemed like he almost enjoyed screaming and moaning at times, as if he wanted the entire outside world to know how gifted and talented his lover was at bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. Although this wasn’t to say Thranduil wasn’t vocal, he was always somewhat reserved when everything began but Elrond knowing this loved to see how long his lover could hold out until he would cry and beg and oh yes…scream.

  
Thranduil continued his ministrations, occasionally using his hands but soon relaxed both his arms and simply used his mouth and eventually made no motion whatsoever and allowed Elrond to thrust in and out of his mouth quickly as he groaned in pleasure. Elrond hands were tightly fisted in Thranduil’s hair as he pulled Thranduil toward him until he could feel his member slide completely inside Thranduil’s mouth and throat, he had to pay close attention to Thranduil’s breathing making sure he didn’t deprive Thranduil of air too long but he always stayed as long as possible before pulling back allowing Thranduil to take a breath then slamming himself back inside. Elrond repeated this several times, he knew he was close to releasing so he pulled away completely as he wasn’t ready to stop, not nearly ready.

  
“Get on the bed.” Elrond said as Thranduil stood taking several heavy breaths. “Face down.” Elrond instructed always taking a moment to marvel at how obedient Thranduil was.  
Once Thranduil was lying down Elrond knelt next to him. He ran his hand up the soft leggings that hugged Thranduil’s legs so tightly they were like a second skin, mapping out those beautifully long and shapely legs that he couldn’t wait to feel wrapped around him. Elrond always kept an array of items for sexual play when Thranduil was to visit, he kept them hidden in his bedside drawer so he could get to them easily enough, because for Elrond just having sex or making love to Thranduil simply wasn’t enough. This was not to say that Thranduil left him unsatisfied, he had never been unfulfilled when they were together but there was something very seductive yet subtle about this young elf that forced Elrond to take things further with him, to experiment and enjoy the dominance Elrond held over Thranduil. Simply making love was not nearly enough, their love needed to push boundaries and even cross the line at times, it was more prevailing and powerful and calling it just sex, or saying making love simply did not do their time together justice.

  
Elrond reached into the drawer and pulled out a small length of silk and before Thranduil could question Elrond tied is around his head and secured it tightly, effectively blindfolding Thranduil. He took another patch and pulled Thranduil’s arms behind his back and tied his wrists together. The bright orange silk binding his lover looked very attractive against his snow white skin and that flaxen mane. Thranduil mouth was open just slightly giving Elrond to faintest glimpse of pearl white teeth and that sweet pink tongue, he wanted to kiss him but decided to tease his lover in a more delicious way. Elrond kissed his neck affectionately and began to trail kisses down his spine, feather light kisses accompanied by his hands ghosting across Thranduil body as the young elf twisted in his bonds a little as he arched toward those hands wanting to feel it more, to be touched firmer and pleasured but Elrond loved to prolong the passion and truly make Thranduil want it, to the point of tears, he would tease Thranduil and only then would he penetrate him and make Thranduil crazy.

  
Elrond kissed along Thranduil’s buttocks and thighs pushing his legs apart as wide as Thranduil could allow to gain more access to those beautifully toned thighs. Elrond kissed and nibbled at Thranduil’s rear making him squirm and writhe under the treatment and the sweet whimper that escaped Thranduil made Elrond take pity on the poor elf and decided to give him at least a taste. Elrond pressed two of his fingers against Thranduil’s lips who quickly pulled them into his mouth sucking upon them but soon just lapping at them and coating them with his saliva and when Elrond was satisfied he pulled them away and ran them along the clef of Thranduil’s bottom gently pressing against his entrance but not entering him just yet, only teasing his entrance as he resumed his gentle nibbling, licking, and kissing his rear.

  
“You really do have a beautiful ass Thranduil; I could just eat it up…” Elrond said pausing for a moment a slightly wicked thought coming to mind and he leaned over spreading Thranduil’s cheeks and running his tongue along to clef enlisting a sharp gasp from Thranduil so he continued to lick and removed his fingers deciding his tongue was a much better alternative to tease with.

  
Elrond moved his tongue in a circular motion around Thranduil’s entrance now and again pressing it firmly against it but not passing that tight ring of muscles, just adding a little pressure as he continued to stimulate and excite Thranduil with his mouth, in a similar fashion to how Thranduil had pleasured him with his own mouth. Elrond sucked and nibbled on his entrance directly which caused his lover to cry out a little in pleasure making Elrond smile.

  
“Screaming already my sweet? Usually you are much more reserved than this. Had I known how much you would enjoy this I would have done it sooner.” Elrond said diving back down and continuing his torture.

  
Elrond continued running his tongue up and down Thranduil’s entrance until it was much more relaxed and loose which made it easier for Elrond to insert his tongue inside. Thranduil’s back arched but thankfully since he was on his stomach it didn’t hinder Elrond to penetrating his lover with his tongue and Elrond continued with more vigor and excitement at the wonderful reactions he was receiving from Thranduil.

  
“No one…no one had ever, AHHHHH! Done this….before…oh Elrond! Yes!” Thranduil screamed and panted loving the sensation of a slick and strong muscle wriggling inside him making him moan and scream in ecstasy.

  
Thranduil could feel something longer and ticker join Elrond’s tongue although he knew it wasn’t his cock simply because that position was impossible but also he would defiantly feel the difference easily as his lovers arousal was much thicker and longer, it must be Elrond’s finger rubbing along the inside walls of his body searching and probing for that spot deep inside that would make stars explode behind his eyes. Thranduil was eager to help as he twisted his body and moved his hips as much as he could to help Elrond in this exploration. Elrond knew Thranduil’s body well by this point but he always loved to stimulate Thranduil’s prostate before he finally would enter him with his erection, he loved to rub around it and purposely miss just to torment this youthful elf and watching him twist and turn to gain what he wanted was absolutely seductive.

  
Eventually Elrond tore his mouth away and just used his fingers searching deep inside his lover as he added and second and a third finger already having coated them with his own saliva. While effectively stretching Thranduil and pinpointing that pleasure spot. He felt Thranduil jerk and cry out which signaled he had found it and he continued to stimulate Thranduil with his hands, one stimulating the elf from the inside and the other on the outside. Elrond leaned forward and slipped his hand under Thranduil so he could pinch and twist those pink erect nipples…the sweetest mewls and cries seeming to pour endlessly from his lovers lips.

  
“Does that feel good my love?” He whispered hotly in Thranduil ear making the other shudder slightly from the deep and intense baritone voice washing over him and the stimulation. Elrond watched him closely as Thranduil furiously nodded his head ‘yes, it does feel good’ although Elrond knew that already. “Say it, tell me how good it feels, how good I make you feel, tell me and then say what you want next…tell me how much you want it.” Elrond breathed feeling a tremble from the other.

  
“It feels…” Thranduil took a trembling breath trying to breathe and speak at the same time. “So good, so hot and…slippery, making my insides and outside so…so wet…I can hear them move and feel them stretching me…and it feels so good…Elrond…” Thranduil took a moment to catch his breath. “You are the only one…who can make me feel like this…make me scream with such pleasure…I feel like I’ll unravel at any moment…it’s only you who can make me feel so amazing, you make stars and planets explode behind my eyes blinding me with pleasure…and I want…” Thranduil paused wishing he could look into Elrond eyes but he was unable to do so being blindfolded. “I want you to fuck me; I want you to push that beautiful cock inside me…I want it so badly…please Elrond I simply cannot wait a moment longer!” Thranduil pleaded.

  
Elrond smiled and removed his finger positioning himself behind Thranduil the head of his penis pressing against Thranduil’s loosened entrance and without saying a word gave an almost violent push breaking through and pushing almost completely inside, the scream he tore from Thranduil’s throat only encouraging him to press harder and push further inside until he was fully embedded inside his lover. Thranduil’s body wrapped so tightly around him, almost squeezing him painfully tight forced Elrond to take a deep breath, least he become undone all too quickly.

  
“I’m completely inside you now…we are connected my love…joined forever.” He whispered lovingly into Thranduil’s ear feeling Thranduil relax a little more which would make things easier.

  
Thranduil gasped when Elrond began to move, the shallow thrust of his hips making him shudder with each movement, a deep burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as the pace and tempo of Elrond’s movement increased gradually. Thranduil unconsciously twisted his wrists pulling at the silken restraints but they held securely and Thranduil knew that unless Elrond released him he would be stuck like this. Thranduil could feel Elrond’s large hands holding securely onto his hips and they slid up his sides and his fingers around his throat for a moment until Elrond’s fingers ran across his lips and slipped into his mouth which Thranduil obediently sucked upon. Thranduil wanted more though, he wanted to see his lovers face, wanted to wrap his arms and legs around him, he wanted to participate more in their love making…Elrond loved this type of play though, the dominate aggressive side that Thranduil yielded to every time, they both enjoyed it, but nevertheless Thranduil’s current position left him wanting.

  
Thranduil made a small whimpering sound which Elrond smiled at as he pulled his fingers out of Thranduil’s mouth, Elrond knew exactly what Thranduil wanted, he wanted to be released but Elrond wasn’t ready to do so just yet, but he was ready for a new position and he pulled out of Thranduil’s now loose entrance. He scooped Thranduil up in his arms and pulled him into his lap where they were facing each other but he kept his sweet lover tied up and blindfolded. He lowered Thranduil down until he impaled upon his shaft once more.

 

“I want you to move love, I want to see you pleasure yourself with my body…move.” Elrond said.

  
Thranduil nodded his head trying to catch his breath a moment before he began to move himself up and down on Elrond’s shaft, a long satisfied sigh escaping his moist and slightly parted lips as he did so. It was a little less interaction than he wanted but he knew Elrond moved them to this position so that he could participate more, and regardless he knew the more he was able to please Elrond the more likely he would be released, so he picked up the pace and tensed his muscles to all the more stimulate his lover, he wanted to make him see stars, Elrond said to pleasure himself but Thranduil wasn’t about to leave his lover behind.

  
Even though Thranduil was truly trying his best to keep up the pace and work his muscles in a way that would have any other partner screaming in release Elrond had spent centuries practicing self control, he made it a point to always outlast his lovers, very seldom had he climaxed before his partner…in all honesty Thranduil was the only one who ever had managed to make him do so although Elrond had no intention of doing so again, at least not this time. He could tell though that his young Elvin lover was becoming a little fatigued due to the somewhat hard position he was forced into so he decided to grant him a little relief as he reach behind Thranduil and undid the silken restraint and freed his arms.

  
Almost instantly Thranduil sighed in relief at the newfound freedom and his hands went to Elrond’s shoulder which gave him more leverage while granting him the ability to not put as much strain on his legs as he was before. It was defiantly easier to move and he was able to move a little faster than before, his gasps and pants increasing as he moved. Elrond was able to make him feel things he had never felt before, the intense heat, his body opening up impossibly wide and giving him a complete and full feeling deep inside…it was incredible.

  
“I love you.” Thranduil said pulling Elrond close to his own body in a loving embrace, before their mouths locked in a passionate kiss.

  
Elrond allowed Thranduil to continue for a little while longer but he could tell that Thranduil was becoming a little tired of practically doing all the work. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying it, they both were enjoying it immensely, but one’s legs can get easily tired from the position. So Elrond stopped Thranduil and had him lay on his back instead. Elrond loved feeling Thranduil’s beautiful long legs wrap around his waist as he drove into him powerfully. He would often fist his hands into that beautiful hair and kiss him almost ferociously as Thranduil always had an intoxicating and violent effect on his personality. He loved Thranduil desperately, for Elrond Thranduil was like oxygen and he could never get enough of him, he couldn’t live without him.

  
Elrond released the tie of the blindfold as it slipped off Thranduil face revealing those beautiful and bright lapis blue eyes; he gave a slight smile before he began to thrust his hips powerfully forward, the expression in Thranduil’s eyes absolutely priceless.

  
“Do you like that my love.” Elrond whispered huskily in Thranduil’s ear.

  
Thranduil shivered a little, Elrond’s hot breath brushing across his neck with that deep tone, it always made Thranduil crave his touch more than usual. “Yes, I love it…please don’t stop.” He replied breathlessly.

  
Elrond continued with his powerful movement’s, it pushed Thranduil from one end of the bed to that other his head handing off the side as his own hips involuntarily met Elrond for each thrust. Thranduil felt he would pass out at any second, the blood rushing to his head and they hear consuming his body, he knew he was close to climax, but he knew Elrond wasn’t quite there yet so he was trying his best to hold back. He was so lost in his own sensation that he was shocked when Elrond pulled out and pulled Thranduil back to the bed completely.

  
“Get on your hands and knees.” He said his own breath labored.

  
Thranduil did as he was told, the authority in Elrond’s voice unmistakable, and in all actuality Thranduil liked to be completely controlled like this. He could feel Elrond’s hands run down his back and across his thighs, he could also feel Elrond’s arousal against his backside as his hands moved all over his body until he began to stroke Thranduil’s sex.  
Elrond smiled to himself loving Thranduil’s sweet whimper as he groped and massaged Thranduil’s hard member. “You want to release don’t you? You love the way I make you feel…beg for it, beg for me, and we can complete each other.”

  
Thranduil took a moment to catch his breath. “Please Elrond…I want you back inside me, you are the only one who can complete me, I want you so much, please.” Thranduil said turning his head to look at Elrond.

 

Elrond pressed his arousal a little harder against Thranduil. “Keep talking.” He said continuing to stroke Thranduil.

  
“I need it, please!” Thranduil begged truly needing Elrond back inside, he was far too close to climax and nothing but Elrond could make him release, the stroking and touching felt wonderful but it simply wasn’t enough. “"Oh please I want it so bad! I'll do anything! Please! My body is so hungry for you.” Thranduil said feeling more pressure to his entrance, so close but not entering him just yet. “I want you so bad. I want you to make me come. I want to feel you. I need what only you can give me…please Elrond fuck me with your big cock…please.” Thranduil usually never used vulgar language but it was true, he needed Elrond to enter him.

  
Elrond smiled and entered Thranduil in one motion, his large hands gripping Thranduil’s slender waist as he piston his hips strongly. Thranduil cried out in delight his body tightening immediately almost as if he never wanted Elrond to pull away ever again, the tight sensation giving Elrond a mix of pain and pleasure it all almost pushing him over the edge. He leaned over Thranduil’s body and began to stroke his length again and kissed Thranduil’s shoulder.

  
“Together my love, let us complete together.” Elrond said breathlessly.

 

“I’m close my love, I don’t think I can hold back!” Thranduil cried out.

  
“Me too, let go!” Elrond screamed.

  
Thranduil’s body convulsed and he came, Elrond tumbling over the edge with him, both reaching their climax together as they collapsed in a tangle of legs and arms, both breathless and exhausted from their love making and enjoying riding the waves of their pleasure for a moment until Elrond felt some of his strength return and he pulled his limp and still physically exhausted body into his arms gently and lovingly.

  
“I love you so much Thranduil.” Elrond whispered gently in his ear, his tone much more gentle and sweet, still that wonderful baritone but had more of an adoring implication that enticing.

 

  
“I love you too.” Thranduil said softly, almost inaudible too exhausted to raise his voice.

  
Elrond stayed holding Thranduil in his arms for a long while until he heard his lovers breathing even out and deepen, signaling that Thranduil had fallen asleep. Elrond tended to stay awake a little while longer and simply watch Thranduil sleep. They would have another week of sweet bliss until Thranduil would have to return to Mirkwood and they would be forced to separate, the separation was always the hardest part of their love but they both endured it nonetheless and it did make for very passionate encounters when they were reunited. Elrond settled down while pulling Thranduil a little closer to him, regardless of everything they were deeply in love and nothing could ever change that for either of them.

  
***

  
I hope everyone enjoyed this Elrond/Thranduil fiction of mine ^_^ Sorry that this one took so long but for some reason I kept on hitting road blocks with this one, I’ll sometimes go weeks without getting on my computer and I just wasn’t able to get my muse, however good things come to those who wait ^_^

  
Thanks to all my loyal readers who stick with me! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

 


	10. Real - (Thranduil/Kili)

Title: Real  
Chapter: 8  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Kili  
Rating: T  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Summary: After Kili is injured with a poisoned Orc arrow he was unable to escape with the rest of his company and after some time Thranduil is compelled to speak with him and possibly use this young dwarf to gain back the heirlooms of his people once more.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.  
Warning: Dwarf/Elf, fluff, experimentation

  
***

  
_Dedicated to WispaDori who wrote:_  
 _A Thranduil/Kili pairing. I’m imagining a scenario like after Kili gets shot by the orc’s in the woods, he couldn’t escape with the rest and they carry him back to Thrandy who might consider helping him? I don’t know :P I’m sure you can come up with something. Doesn’t have to have porn but if it doe, who am I to complain._

 

***

 

Thranduil tried to listen patiently as his guards explained to him why and how the dwarfs had escaped; nothing really irritated Thranduil more than when his own guards failed him although he tried his best to remain calm about the situation. Thranduil knew well enough that his dungeon cells were secure, so that only left the carelessness of his guards at fault…though it was during the feast of starlight; he wanted all of his people to enjoy the celebration, even his guards. Nevertheless he couldn’t tolerate incompetence from his guards.

  
“Enough!” Thranduil yelled eventually as he was tired of hearing excesses. “Nothing you have to say will make your mistake better.” He said turning his face away not wanting to look at them any longer.

  
“We beg forgiveness my King, however we were able to apprehend one of them, a younger and dark haired Dwarf named Kili, I believe he is Oakenshield’s nephew.” One of the guards said, intimidated by his Kings tone and presence he wanted nothing more than to pacify him.

  
Thranduil faced one of the guards at this point. He remembered the dark haired dwarf, Tauriel seemed to have some fascination with him and they were reported as speaking in length to one another. Also it would seem that his guards did bring him a more valuable member of the company though, Thorin’s nephew was someone he could bargain with to get back the Jewels of Eryn Lasgalen…his heart and mind still so desperately wanted those white gems back in his possession as they were loved and very dear to him, just like Kili was to Thorin.

  
Thranduil was brought out of his musing when his guard spoke up again. “The dwarf is injured though, he was exposed temporarily when they reached the river gate, and caught a Morgul-blade, he’s already suffering from the poison, and it will kill him if it goes untreated.”

  
Thranduil gave a somewhat exasperated sigh. “It will do no good to allow him to die, treat his injures but keep him locked up and under watch…It will do *you* no good to allow another escape.” He said emphasizing that he would not tolerate another failure.

  
Thranduil was sitting in the small study area of his room, open book in hand although he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the words in front of him rather he found himself contemplating his newly acquired prize in the form of a young dark haired dwarf. He was currently recovering in the medical ward and it seemed he would make a full recovery quickly enough at which point he would be taken back to his cell. Thranduil ordered that Tauriel be kept away from him as he didn’t want any infatuation to cause another escape, he would not lose this one by incompetence, this one was his.

  
Thranduil closed his book frustrated that he couldn’t seem to stop himself from thinking about Kili, it bothered him more than he should really allow it to…the dwarf had been healed and would be secure without any means to escape so there was really nothing more to think about where the dwarf was concerned, so why did his thoughts keep drifting back to him? It might take some time but eventually Thorin would come for him, he would demand his family back and then Thranduil could arrange a type of trade with him so if everything went smoothly enough then a mutual satisfaction would be reached by all.

  
Kili kicked the door to his cell over and over, he knew it was pointless but the least he could do was make as much noise as he wanted and irritate the guards as much as possible. His only salvation really was the fact that his brother, his uncle, and his friends had escaped completely and if he was the cost then so be it but just how long did this Elvin King intend to keep him here? While his friends were back reclaiming the mountain he was here unable to help them and probably causing them unnecessary worry too. He didn’t quite understand why anyone would think him to be worth much to anyone, true he was Thorin’s nephew but he would never allow himself to be bartered like some sort of commodity. He needed to appeal to the King, they really had no right to hold him so every time one of the guards passed him he would ask to see him and demand it even, and in the meantime he would make a racket the likes no other could match.

  
“My Lord, I know you are occupied but the dwarf prisoner continues to ask for an audience with you, it had been three days and he has yet to lose his resolve in these requests…and the continuous racket he causes all day long.” The guard grumbled unhappily.

  
Thranduil allowed himself a small smile of amusement. “Spirited is he?” Thranduil said off handedly, when he walked the expanse of his kingdom he could hear the young dwarf slamming against the bars even though he had to know it was futile, he also knew the dwarf was asking to see him personally but Thranduil had ignored the request wanting to limit his contact with him as much as possible. Although it couldn’t hurt to allow his guards a moment of respite from the clamor under the guise of an audience so he heaved a heavy sigh.

  
“If he is so insistent than I suppose a small moment of my time can be spared, I do not wish to return to my formal attire as it is I was ready to retire, if he wishes to see me then send him here, if he hesitates then deny his request.” Thranduil said going over to the small cabinet to pour himself a night cap.

  
Thranduil was actually hoping Kili would be put off by meeting him in his private chambers and would then be denied and he could go back to ignoring him for a little while longer but it seemed the young dwarf prince was indeed feisty as he was brought to his rooms practically kicking and screaming the entire time at the guards who practically threw him inside the chamber happy to be rid of the noisy dwarf that was obviously wearing thin on their nerves by this point.

  
He noticed Kili snarl nastily at his guards who looked about ready to throttle the young dwarf but he easily put at stop to any murderous intention they may have.

  
“Enough.” Thranduil said as the guards straightened themselves immediately at his voice. “You have my leave to go.” Thranduil said seeing alarm in their eyes at his request to be left alone.

  
“My King, I believe some protection might be in need here.” One said eyeing Kili as he spoke.

  
“I disagree.” Thranduil said as Kili turned to meet his gaze. “I don’t believe he will hurt me, will you?” Thranduil asked although he knew even if Kili tried he wouldn’t succeed.  
“You might be my only way out of here, so no I won’t hurt you.” Kili said standing up from his position on the floor where he had been thrown.

  
“There you have it, now leave us.” Thranduil said as they bowed respectfully and left them alone. “You’ll have to forgive their hostility, with all the bellowing you’ve made these past few days you have worn them a little thin on patience, my soldiers can tolerate much but you seem to be their challenge.” Thranduil said sipping his wine casually as if he was speaking to a long term friend of some sort.

  
“All I want is to be released so I can rejoin my company and my family.” Kili said firmly. “I’m sure there is some way I can compensate you, a deal of some sort I’m sure can be arranged.” He added.

  
“I am amendable in making deals, but not with you. Thorin has something of mine I wish to reclaim at any cost and he has no reason to give them to me, you are as good a bargaining chip as any and the only option I have short of attacking that mountain which if I can avoid I will.” Thranduil said. Mainly he wanted this young dwarf to just wait but he seemed more determined to cause a ruckus. “I understand your reservation against simply sitting and waiting but I don’t believe I have any other option in making you stay aside from locking you up.”

  
“I know that you desire the jewels of Lasgalen…the treasure in the mountain does not belong to Thorin alone if I was allowed to leave and rejoin my company I can take the jewels as my own and return them to you. No price to be paid for them all I need is your patience and that I will honor my word.” Kili said.

  
“Take them?” Thranduil said setting his gaze on the dwarf. “Taking them suggests that you do not own them outright, other than the Arkenstone I doubt Thorin would wish to part from any leverage he has against me, and the only leverage I have against him is you.” Thranduil said taking a step closer to Kili…it seemed that Taureil was right to admire him, he was a striking dwarf.

  
“I give you my word.” Kili said firmly.

  
“Your word…what else can you give me that will ensure that if the jewels are not returned to me you will return yourself instead?” Thranduil said.  
“Myself?” Kili repeated. “I don’t understand.”

  
“Your word is hardly enough for me, I was insurance to this ‘deal’ which would be you. If I was to let you go and you are unable to retrieve the jewels I want you to return as a constellation prize. One way or another you will return to Mirkwood.” Thranduil said.

  
“My uncle would not forgive me if I came back here only to become a hostage again.” Kili said shaking his head.

  
“Not a hostage. You would be returning of your own volition after all.” Thranduil said realizing that Kili had yet to take one step away from him although Thranduil himself had taken several closer to him. “But I still want insurance that you will return regardless.”

  
“What would you have me do? I have nothing of value that would force me to return, only my word.” Kili said taking a deep breath surprised by the sweet scent coming from the Elvenking that invaded his senses.

  
He wasn’t sure why but at that particular moment he became suddenly self aware and self conscious about his own self. He hadn’t bathed in days; he had trudged through a thick forest, and still had spider webs in his hair and upon his clothes…not to mention the blood stain from his own arrow wound. Now he stood before the great King of Mirkwood, as crisp and clean as the fresh morning dew, gloriously beautiful with long flaxen hair and the pale flawless skin, Kili himself had always found elves mystically beautiful while most of his kin found nothing about them attractive he always found them beautiful without realizing it he reached forward to touch Thranduil’s face although the elf pulled away from the touch instinctively, Thranduil giving him a puzzled look at the strange gesture.

  
“Oh…f-forgive me it’s just you were so close and…” Kili wasn’t sure why he touched Thranduil although he knew he would never forget how soft his skin was, no matter how brief the encounter was.

  
“Interesting that you would be so bold to touch an immortal, even to touch a King could be considered offensive.” Thranduil said taking a short pause. “If you are going to commit such an offense then you should at least make it worth the price.” Thranduil said taking the young dwarfs hand and placing it against his cheek once more.

  
The warm and somewhat calloused fingers felt interesting against Thranduil’s smooth and temperate skin and the soft sigh from Kili made him smile a little as the young dwarf grew a little more sure of himself and allowed his hand to move further to run his fingers through his hair and brush against his neck, across his collarbones and gently brushing against the hallow of his throat. Elf’s and dwarfs were certainly different in appearance but even the way they felt, their scent, and body language were worlds apart…however despite this Kili wanted to learn more about this strong elf King and given the free invitation to touch him was simply too tempting to resist.

  
Thranduil stayed still and allowed this young dwarf to touch him, he wasn’t being overly aggressive or callous about his movements so Thranduil found it harmless to allow this and he was enjoying it too, no one was more surprised than himself at that realization but it felt folly to deny himself this simple pleasure. It had been a long while since he had allowed others close to him, he couldn’t even remember the last time his son had touched him…even the simple gesture of touching his hand seemed so taboo to others that it simply never happened anymore and he found himself yearning for the intimate touch of another even if it was from this young dwarf. Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment silently letting himself enjoy this moment.

  
“You seem to be enjoying my touch.” Kili said seeing a type of realization cross the elf’s features as he opened his eyes a looked at him intently. Kili at that moment realized how ethereal his eyes really looked and he felt that he could stare into those eyes for an eternity and never get tired of it.

  
“Is that so bad?” Thranduil asked with Kili’s hands still upon him. Thranduil went to his knees after a long pause so their height would be evened out more and he wouldn’t be forced to look down upon him. “Continue at your leisure…please.” Thranduil said, he wanted to feel more.

  
Kili wasn’t sure why but he felt emboldened by the request, and it was strangely alluring to have a king kneel before him, even if his kneeling made them equal height it was still intoxicating and he reached forward with both hands cupping Thranduil’s face, loving the look as the King closed his eyes lightly and relished the feeling of Kili’s thumbs caressing his cheeks. Kili allowed on of his hands to reach back and stroke that lustrous hair, so thick and heavy in his hand like weighted silk, Thranduil’s skin, his hair, he couldn’t even phantom which one was softer, he used his other hand to gently press his fingertips to the elf’s lips and at that moment he found yet one more thing about Thranduil that was unbelievably soft. Kili gently traced Thranduil’s lips and the slight curvature of his mouth making him abandon all rational thought as he leaned forward to kiss Thranduil, unable to resist the urge to know just exactly how those soft lips would feel against his own, he wanted to taste every inch of this soft skin before him knowing he would never feel something like this ever again with another.

  
Thranduil enjoyed this kiss even when he was pulled closer to the young dwarf and could feel the warmth of the others tongue upon his bottom lip and he happily parted his lips to allow them to deepen the kiss and taste one another more fully. It was a wonderful sensation and one that Thranduil had missed terribly, the young explorative hands touching him through the yards of fabric covering his frame as he involuntarily arched toward those hands wishing to shed this clothing and take this young dwarf to his bed although he hesitated at that thought.

  
Kili at that moment kissed along Thranduil’s jaw line and down his neck as he unconsciously pulled at the robes covering the elf in front of him, Thranduil’s hands grasped his as the young dwarf was having trouble and Thranduil saw no harm in helping him. Thranduil’s hands went to clasp of his robe and allowed it to fall from his shoulders and Kili instantly began to kiss and nip at the newly exposed flesh, kissing along his shoulders and collarbone his tongue dipping into the hallow of Thranduil’s throat making him audibly gasp as the cool air brushed across the wet kissed left in Kili’s wake. Oh how Thranduil so wanted this sweetness to continue but he couldn’t let it last much longer…however just a bit more couldn’t hurt could it?

  
Their mouths met once again in a hot and passionate kiss and if Thranduil was not already upon his knees he was almost certain they would have given away underneath him, such was the heat and passion from this young dwarf. When their lips parted both of their breathing was a little labored and they looked at each other a long while before Thranduil decided to break the silence.

  
“Is this enough to ensure that you return to me?” Thranduil said leaning close so their breath would mingle. “Will you come back to me?” He asked.  
Kili looked intently at Thranduil for a moment; he couldn’t imagine at this point not returning. “I’ll return, with or without your jewels.”

  
Thranduil smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again a little more sweetly than before. Kili pulled him closer for more contact but Thranduil was forced to pull away from him. “Your enthusiasm is admirable but I am not so easily swayed son of Durin, when you return we can explore this further but until then we must wait.” Thranduil stood and took a few steps from Kili. “Join your company and reclaim your home, I look forward to seeing you succeed and having you return to me.” Thranduil said as Kili nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

Thranduil had looked forward to seeing Kili again once they reclaimed the mountain but he had not anticipated the dragon’s wrath destroying Lake Town he was still somewhat unsure as to what provoked him to march toward that mountain with his army in the attempt to reclaim the heirlooms of his people rather than wait upon Kili’s promise and he would never forget the battle with the orcs, seeing Kili upon his goat climb up the mountain and witnessing his murder by the hands of those foul beasts. He remembered seeing Tauriel weeping over his body for she had loved him so, when she asked why it had hurt so much Thranduil knew all too well the reason, it was real… it was real for her and it had been real for Thranduil too.

_~FIN~_

Well there you have it! I’ve never written a Kili/Thranduil pairing before and this was actually very hard for me as I don’t think I have ever written Kili in all but once fiction and he was terribly OOC in that one too, I didn’t feel to comfortable with them having sex as Kili seemed so young and innocent so I made it more fluffy, I hope everyone enjoyed it!

  
Please check out my newest fiction “A Sight For Sore Eyes” co-authored with starbucksXlove!

Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and always responded too!

 


	11. Family - (Thorin/Thranduil)

Title: Family  
Chapter: 11 of ?  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Thorin  
Rating: R  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance, Angst

  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil form a deep bond and love and eventually marry one another and after some time Thranduil’s reveals his ability to bear children which elates Thorin although the cost of having a child could be fatal to the Elvin King, but they decide to risk all to gain their family.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.

Warning: Dwarf/Elf relations, M-Preg, angst, romance, risky pregnancy

Author Note: Just so my readers know if I accidently skipped or missed your suggestion let me know! I have been given many requests and some are out of sequence so I might be a little off in the order they were actually given but I’m doing my best to write them in order. Don’t be afraid to mention it!

P.S. btw I’m not sure how long elves carry their children (I think I read somewhere it’s for an entire year) but let’s just say for males and this fiction its nine months.  
For those of you who I have already written a fiction for, while I have your new suggestions on log they have been moved to the bottom of the list as I think it’s only fair I finish the other reader’s suggestions first, as you have already been given one fiction. I have a list of second suggestions that will be written after the others although probably not in any specific order.

***

Dedicated to Estella38 who wrote:  
_Hello I love to read all of your stories because they are so well written plus Thorin and Thranduil are my favorite couple. I was wondering if you could write a mpreg story involving my two favorite couple of coarse it should be Thranduil that is pregnant but I want some angst involved and by that I mean that Thranduil life is at risk because of the pregnancy and how this affects Thorin but I want a happy ending_

***

 

Thranduil stretched out on the lavish bed before falling back into it with a contented sigh snuggling back into the covers for a little while longer as he was usually never able to do so. Thranduil was actually visiting Erebor and was comfortably resting in the Kings chamber and since this visit was not for political or Kingdom discussions he was able to relax and simply enjoy his stay as this visit was of a personal nature, he had come simply to spend time with Thorin as the two had started a romantic relationship and their courting of one another had reached a more intimate level. Thranduil smiled at the memory of how their relationship had started and shook his head at himself, if someone had told him last year that he would be lounging about in Thorin’s bed he would have laughed out right at the ridiculous idea, but that is exactly how he found himself now. Both Thorin and Thranduil’s history was a complicated one and not entirely pleasant either as there was much animosity between them and they were rarely in one another’s presence. True they had been the ones to personally negotiate a peace treaty between their two realms but after that initial meeting they preferred to leave those matters in the capable hands of their advisors as trade agreements were worked out with only signatures needed. Until one day that Erebor was holding a grand celebration in honor of their King, those of all races were invited to join and Thranduil had received a personal invitation as well, at first he just dismissed the invitation as he rarely left Mirkwood and was not really interested in a party and the invitation was probably just in obligation, Thorin probably didn’t care if he showed up or not. Thranduil had been set on not attending but Legolas urged and pressured him saying that it would be a great insult to the King under the mountain if he refused, not to mention it would be a great opportunity and excuse to see him again after so many good things have happened between their people, maybe even the damage between the two Kings relationship could improve as well. Thranduil eventually agreed to leaving Mirkwood and attending the celebration never knowing how much that visit would forever impact his life.

  
It certainly was a grand celebration, it seemed to already have been going for a little while before he had arrived although he had been received respectfully and was soon lead to the celebration hall after his belonging were placed in his chamber. Thranduil originally had only intended to make an appearance, greet the King of Erebor respectfully probably have a drink in respect and then leave the following morning, it would be just enough to suffice while not disrespecting the new King, it was a fine line Thranduil needed to walk but he did so gracefully.

  
Thranduil wasn’t intentionally antisocial, he had been an only child and his father was fiercely protective of his only child who had become overprotective when Thranduil’s mother had died. Thranduil now as an only parent to a single son understood his father more, but as a child he had never been able to socialize with others his own age, he had plenty of tutors and guards but none of them were actually friends just people he had to be with as part of his education and safety. Even later in life Thranduil’s wife was chosen for him and as terrible as it was they were not the best match, he cared for her and she was a wonderful mother to their son but he was never able to fully love her like he felt he should, and even though her death saddened him greatly he was able to overcome it relatively easily…he seemed cold to others but that was only because he wasn’t sure how to communicate with other people in polite circles, being a King he was able to command and rule appropriately but it wasn’t the same as a casual conversation. As a result he distanced himself from other people to avoid the awkwardness not to mention the uncomfortable situation in itself since he wasn’t sure how to behave exactly.

  
Thranduil had been all the more prepared to make his exit as he had already greeted Thorin, he had taken an offered drink and toasted a few times which was enough to suffice but surprising before he had been able to leave Thorin had approached him again before he had been able and it would have undone everything if he simply brushed passed him, he had to at least be polite.

  
“I saw that you were about to leave, I was actually surprised that you had come as I would have understood if you hadn’t, you don’t leave Mirkwood often.” Thorin said although it wasn’t meant as an insult.

  
“I’m not accustomed to crowds, aside from my reluctance to leave my kingdom I though it prudent to come. You have accomplished much is a short amount of time and you’ve come well into your role as King, this celebration is in your honor after all.” Thranduil said.

  
Thorin smiled. “It’s in honor of me and my kin, we all suffered great loss and great sacrifice but reclaiming my home once more was not just for me, it was for me and my people this celebration is just as much for them as if is for me.” Thorin said. “Even for you too, without your aid I’m sure those armies of orc’s would have overwhelmed us, fighting alongside you and your people; I think we all benefited from it.”

  
“There is really no need to be so humble or give me thanks from the battle; those are times I think are better forgotten.” Thranduil said.

  
“True, well then let us celebrate!” Thorin said grabbing to full goblets of wine handing one to Thranduil. “Drink with me now!” He said taking a large swallow and Thranduil did the same.  
Thranduil somehow allowed himself to be completely led on by Thorin with barely even realizing it, he at first was simply following his lead but with each glass that was presented to him he felt almost compelled to drink, even when Thorin’s goblet was empty, elves did not become drunk easily but it wasn’t impossible and Thranduil did have a high tolerance but this particular vintage was not something he was used to and quite strong.

  
Thankfully though the alcohol did make Thranduil’s own apprehension about the uncomfortable situation a little easier and he was much more relaxed than usual which was better than being tense the entire time. Eventually both Thorin and Thranduil found themselves a small table just for the two of them and were enjoying a casual conversation. Thranduil glanced out one of the open balcony door and enjoyed the twilight slowly disappearing into night as the stars came out to sing, the gruff and deep baritone of Thorin’s voice mingling with it making it beautiful.

  
“I think this is the longest we ever spoken to one another.” Thranduil said with a little laugh and a smile.

  
Thorin smiled back, unable to suppress the urge. Thranduil really was an unusual beauty but something about him was incredibly alluring and attractive and he didn’t wish to leave him alone this night so the two stayed together and talked well into the night, their drink flowed freely and before either one realized it they were locked together in a most passionate embrace. While many might attribute their lovers encounter to the amount of drink they had, or just a simple casual encounter both Thorin and Thranduil felt differently about it and over the past few years their relationship evolved into a deeply committed relationship with one another.

  
Eventually their bond became so strong that Thorin actually proposed marriage to Thranduil who accepted, while Thranduil remained King to Mirkwood he spent most of his time in Erebor with his husband, he knew soon enough that Legolas would be able to assume his role and King completely but for now Thranduil thought it best to be there to guide him as much as Legolas needed until his son felt ready he would not ask for his to take upon kingship.

  
They had shared practically everything but Thranduil was still keeping one deep secret from him, and lately Thranduil had been contemplating telling him his most guarded secret but he still feared doing it nonetheless. If Thorin was disgusted and ended their relationship Thranduil feared the pain would kill him.  
“Thorin? I was just wondering, did you ever once think about having children?’ Thranduil asked.

  
Thorin looked at Thranduil a little surprised by the sudden question. “Well…I guess I did from time to time although I haven’t thought about that in a long while.” Thorin said.  
“A long while? Since we started our relationship, since we married?” Thranduil said seeing Thorin’s face fall a little.

  
“It’s not like that, I love you and I would never trade what we have for some hypothetical child in the future. I love you more than anything and anyone in all of middle earth Thranduil, never doubt that. I knew all this before I proposed to you and I haven’t regretted it.” Thorin said.

  
“Oh, I would never doubt your love.” Thranduil said. “I just wanted to tell you…I wanted to share something with you that I have never shared with anyone in my life but I am truly afraid to tell you.” He said.

  
“Thranduil, nothing you could ever say would change my heart toward you, whatever it is you can tell me my love.” Thorin said.

  
“…My people…the males in my family can…I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone what I am about to say to you, it’s a sacred and protected ability of my kin and we are only allowed to speak of it to our bonded mates if outside of our kin. I need you to promise.” Thranduil said.

  
“Of course, I promise.” Thorin said seriously.

  
“Thorin, some elves are born with certain abilities that run through families, it runs through my family too and it allows us…the males are also given the ability to bear children.” Thranduil sad swallowing nervously as he saw great surprise cross Thorin’s features.

  
“Really? You can have children?” He asked seeing uncertainly cross his loves features. “Oh, Thranduil you needn’t worry, this actually is such wonderful news! Do you have any idea how happy this makes me? Having a real family with you would be such a…blessing?” Thorin said seeing Thranduil’s face fall a little more.

  
“Thorin…I told you this to tell you it is dangerous for me, we probably could conceive but the risk of carrying children that are not completely Elvin is risky, it can cause life threatening complications, and I don’t know if it would be wise for us to even try.” Thranduil said.

  
“…Oh…” Thorin said looking away for a moment. “Well, I had made peace already with the fact we wouldn’t have children, it’s all right.” Thorin said.

  
“I’m so sorry.” Thranduil said. “You know I would risk everything for you if it would make you happy…if this is something your heart truly desires I would not deny you.”  
“But it could hurt you, the way you made it sound it could kill you.” Thorin said.

  
“It is dangerous but…you don’t have an heir, and I know your council is pressuring you to take a mistress that can give you a son since they believe I cannot.” Thranduil said with a sigh.  
“I would never take another no matter the pressure, how could I possibly have a child with someone I don’t love, my heart belongs entirely to you and only you.” Thorin said firmly.

“However I do not believe we should endanger your life just to give me an heir.”

  
“Well of course not…but…to give us a family? Isn’t that different?” Thranduil asked.

  
Thorin walked up to Thranduil and embrace him lovingly. “Yes it’s different.” He said. “Is this something you desire as well? I don’t want to discuss this if you only want this to make me happy.” Thorin said firmly.

  
“Of course not, I wouldn’t have told you about this if that was the case…but you needed to know the risk before we decide anything.” Thranduil said.

  
“Tell me one thing though, how is you were able to prevent us having a child until now anyway?” Thorin asked suddenly curious.

  
“Elves are only able to conceive during certain times, only for one week out of every year are males able to conceive, our body changes internally for only a short time so I could accommodate a child…I timed my return to Mirkwood during those times, it wasn’t my intent to deceive you but until I felt ready to tell you and we made this decision together I didn’t wish for this to be a surprise.” Thranduil explained.

  
Thorin shook his head. “I understand.” Thorin took Thranduil’s hands in his own. “I won’t lie and say I don’t want this, having a child with you would be amazing, but if you have any reservations I wouldn’t have it.”

  
“Of course I have reservations…but to carry your child, I don’t believe anything could make me happier, having a piece of you and me inside, a symbol of our love.” Thranduil said and the two kissed passionately.

  
They spoke more and more over the subject for the next month or so and when the time finally came when it would even be possible for Thranduil to conceive they had decided to try, even with the risks involved there was always the possibility that nothing would go wrong, so they hoped for the best and went forward with their desire to create a family. It wasn’t hard to actually become with child and soon enough they were blessed with the knowledge of knowing they had taken the first step to having a family.

  
Thranduil smiled as Thorin was lying on his side and affectionately talking to his stomach, he had only started to show a little but Thorin already seemed to be a doting father for his upcoming child. “You are acting so silly, although it’s adorable.” Thranduil said shaking his head at his foolish husband.

  
“This is something I wished for, you wished for it too and our wish came true. I cannot wait to meet him…I guess it could be a girl though…what do you think?” Throin asked.  
“I don’t know any more than you do Thorin, this is my first pregnancy after all.” Thranduil said.

  
“What about Legolas?” Thorin asked.

  
“I didn’t carry Legolas; he was born of my late wife. Even though I knew I had this ability since I was young and my father would have accepted a male bonding as that was my choice, I still fell in love with her…although I must admit I have always wanted to experience this, I’m overjoyed that I can experience it with you because I love you more than anything.” Thranduil said with a smile.

  
“Everything seems to be going well thus far, three months and no problems.” Thorin said happy that nothing serious had happened to his dear husband.

  
“It’s still early and we have almost six months more to go but I’m also glad, I’ve sent notice to Lord Elrond in Imladris about this as he is the most experienced in these matters and is also of mixed blood himself…he has agreed to come here to oversee my pregnancy, make sure that I stay healthy.” Thranduil said as Thorin nodded understanding that precautions needed to be taken just in case.

  
***

Unfortunately the precautions they had taken were not for naught as the following months Thranduil had become increasingly weaker and was having more trouble keeping his food down so his weight had dropped which was having consequences on both Thranduil and their child. He was able to keep most fluids down but it wasn’t really enough nutrition and Elrond was doing his best to keep him from becoming even more ill although there was honestly little he could do for the suffering elf. Thranduil had eventually fallen asleep in the afternoon after he managed to keep some broth down and Elrond was able to get him some herbal supplements to hopefully assist and make the King feel better but he had to admit he was worried.

  
He had seen this before in other elves, it wasn’t only males that had problems with they mated with other races as females faced the same problems, he always worried about his daughter who seemed to be in love with a man. Also Thranduil knew of the risks and yet he had still done this to himself willingly, he had wanted this child so much he was willing to actually die for it, and if things did not improve he would die.

  
Elrond left the bedroom seeing Thorin who, if possible, looked worse than Thranduil did. “He’s sleeping now and I think it best we leave him alone, I know it’s important to you to be by his side right now but he needs his rest if he’s going to pull through this.” Elrond said.

  
Thorin sighed heavily. “I’m surprised you’re not angry at us for doing this…when his health started to decline I was surprised he wasn’t angry either, he even was trying to assure me.” Thorin said sadly.

  
“He loves you…it was the same with my parents, my mother had a hard time too and she was carrying twins but she survived. Thranduil is strong and I have faith that he’ll pull through.” Elrond said. “What’s important now is that he gets enough rest and we do our best to get more nutrition in him.”

  
“We’ve tried so much though and it seems like everything makes him sick, he was healthy and strong at first too…it declined so fast.” Thorin said sadly.

  
“It’s like that at first but as the child grows more, the less Thranduil body seems to know how to handle it, it’s almost like it thinks the other is foreign and us trying to trick his body into accepting it is easier said than done. I understand how difficult this is for you Thorin but if Thranduil’s health continues to decline you will need to make some type of decision in all this.” Elrond said hating to say it but it needed to be said.

  
“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

  
“If Thranduil doesn’t get better soon he will not be able to survive the birth, and I’m not even sure he would be able to survive long enough to carry the child to term as he is now…I know that this is difficult but if things don’t improve you’ll need to decide if this child is worth his life or not.” Elrond said.

  
“You mean…you want me to make a choice between my child and my husband? You want me to pick which one to save?” Thorin said shaking his head at Elrond. “How could you ask me to do such a thing?”

  
“Because you are the closest thing to his heart, Thranduil has already told me he wants everything that can be done to save the child to be done…I know him well enough to realize he would never choose his own life over that of his child. However I don’t know if he’s the right person to be making these decisions and you are his husband…it falls to you.” Elrond said. “However we are not at that point just yet, let’s focus on getting him more nutrition and making sure he gets enough rest. Don’t let him move around too much, I’d rather have him confined to bed, he should only get up for the bathroom no other reason all right?” Elrond said as Thorin nodded. “You can go in to see him now, try not to worry him and defiantly not upset him. Let him rest for now he needn’t know what we discussed.”

  
When Thorin entered the room Thranduil was still asleep and Thorin couldn’t help but see how pale Thranduil had become, how much weight he had lost, he looked feverish but he shivered a little as if he was cold. He would never had wished this type of suffering upon anyone and this was husband and child lying here fighting for survival and he couldn’t help either of them right now. He placed one of his hands on Thranduil’s stomach as he was prominently showing signs of pregnancy now, although he really should weigh much more by this point at least they were both still alive. He felt a little kick from inside the womb and gave a sad smile, if it came down to it how could he ever chose between them? He felt a tear slide down his cheek and them felt Thranduil’s hand intertwine with his own.

“I’m so sorry…” Thranduil said his voice weak and low as he looked at his husband worried.

  
“Don’t you dare do that, this isn’t your fault. We knew this might happen and we decided this together and together we will get through this. I felt it kick, I would move heaven and earth for you two and I will make sure that you both are safe in the end. It’s not too much longer now until term and then this worry will all be over and we need not think of it again…we will have our family.” Thorin said kissing his forehead lovingly.

  
“Promise me that if things don’t…I want this child to live, I couldn’t survive myself if a choice was made that saved me but not my child. I’m sure Elrond spoke to you about it already. Promise me that even if this kills me you will do everything in your power to save our child.” Thranduil said looking seriously into Thorin’s eyes.

  
“I don’t want you thinking that way Thranduil. You are both going to survive…but for the sake of argument I will make sure our child survives above all else.” Thorin said so not to upset Thranduil. “Would you try to eat a little something? It’s important the child get more nutrition as well as you.” He said.

  
“Of course I’ll try.” Thranduil said as Thorin left to retrieve something light but full of nutrients as well.

  
Thranduil sat up it taking most of his strength to do so and although a bile rose in his throat from the movement he forced it down, he hardly cared for his own well being at this point in time, the only reason he was suffering so much was because he had wanted this so much, and the more the child grew the more he came to love it and he would never know another love like this. This child was a creation of the love he and Thorin shared and no matter the consequences he would make sure this child came to term, he would make sure it was delivered safely into the world…even if he would be unable to hold it, he knew his husband would take care of the child and that soothed any worry he had about practically everything. Thranduil took deep calming breaths and tried to concentrate on his breathing until Thorin returned with a plate full of food although Thranduil couldn’t help but give a weak laugh at the amount.

“I realize I need to eat but I couldn’t possible eat all that.” Thranduil said seeing his husband smile for the first time in a long time.

  
“I know love; I thought we could try a little experiment. Try just one thing from here and we will wait and see if it agrees with you or not, if not we will wait until you feel better and try something else…eventually I feel confident we will find something that you can keep down. I also brought milk and juice, the vitamins and fat will be good for you, we need to at least keep you hydrated.” Thorin said.

  
Thranduil nodded slowly, he was honestly exhausted but they had to at least try something and the plan did have some logic to it, although he was unsure on where to start so Thorin picked up a small cup filled with broth. “We’ll start very small and with things that will easier on your stomach, you were able to handle a cup of broth earlier so that’s where we’ll start, this has a alight medicinal taste to it as I had our apothecary add an anti nausea powder to it, if it’s too much ill bring another without the medicine, take a sip.” He offered holding the cup to Thranduil’s lips.

  
Thranduil gave the soup a small sip judging the flavor for a moment before swallowing, the herbal taste wasn’t as bad as he was expecting and he took a few moments before taking another tentative sip. The taste testing and the broth, milk, and juice meals went on for a few days with only a few incidents but Thorin felt it was safe to try and move a step forward and made a medicinal porridge for Thranduil next as the herbs did seem to calm his sickness considerably. Thorin worked tirelessly being by Thranduil’s side, bringing him food and drink reassuring him when he was unable to stomach the food and encouraging him to always try again. Thorin walked into the bedroom with the tray of porridge seeing Elrond sitting behind Thranduil listening to his breathing before moving to his front and feeling along his stomach.

  
“I’m relieved that you’ve finally put on a little weight…I was very worried but it seems your husband is a better healer than we give him credit for.” Elrond said with a smiled.

  
“I’m no healer, we are both just determined to make this work…I know we can do it.” He said squeezing Thranduil’s hand. “I thought we could try something a little heartier today, its rice milk porridge and I’ve added a few dates and apricots on the side if you’re feeling adventurous today, you always loved dried fruit.” Thorin said setting the tray in front of Thranduil how hesitantly took the spoon in hand, still worried he wouldn’t be able to keep it down, he didn’t want to negate any progress he had made.

  
“I also made a cup of ginger tea for you, a few sips should help if you start feeling sick.” Thorin said knowing that having a possible means of staving off the nausea usually gave him enough incentive to at least try and honestly trying was key at this point.

  
Thranduil took a small spoonful and swallowed giving it a moment and was happy no bad sensation overcame him. “It’s good, not too medicinal either.” Thranduil said sipping his tea just in case. It took over an hour for Thranduil to finish to small bowl but he was very cautious and he also had a glass of apple juice as the porridge already had a lot of milk in it.  
“I think you should try and get some more sleep. You are making excellent progress and it won’t be too much longer now.” Elrond said.

  
“Wait Elrond. I have a vague idea about how everything goes from going into labor and then actually giving birth, tell me so I know.” Thranduil said laying back to let Elrond know he would go back to sleep once he knew.

  
“Well, with males it’s a bit more complicated as you are not inherited a birth canal, one must be made and it starts when you go into labor, a small split will appear upon your stomach and just like any other it will take your strength to bring him into the world, it’s temporary and your body will heal but that is why you need all the strength you have so that you will not bleed too much before the child is born. I won’t lie and say it will be pleasant because it will hurt you much, but I know how much you already love this child, it will all be worth it.” Elrond paused. “There is one thing you will need, in your examination I noticed that you are not developing properly in your chest, your nipples and such should have swelled to accommodate milk but it seems you are too weak still, there is still time but otherwise you should seek a wet-nurse for the child in case you are unable to provide for it as such, I know of one in Imladris and have already spoken with her, she is more than willing to make the journey here, even if things go well and there is no need.” Elrond said.

  
“I would appreciate that, just in case.” Thranduil said.

  
“All right, I will see you later this afternoon before your lunch.” Elrond said leaving the exhausted elf to rest.

  
***

  
Thankfully the next two months went by without too many problems there was a spell where Thranduil’s inability to eat came back but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was before and it passed relatively quickly, he was able to eat more and gain more substantial food as the weeks seem to fly by, it seemed like a short time to Thranduil as all he seemed to do was eat, sleep, and get the routine check up by Elrond. The wet-nurse from Imladris arrived as it seemed they would be needing her after and her name was Thessalia, and not a moment too soon as two days after her arrival Thranduil had gone into labor.

  
“Why can’t I go inside?! He’s in pain he needs me!” Thorin pleaded with Thessalia on the other side of the door where he could clearly hear his husband’s cries.

  
“I know it’s heartbreaking my King but this is a very delicate process and King Thranduil is still very weak and they need to stay focused on him. They cannot have you accidently disrupting the treatment, please sit for now, I will keep you informed I promise but this may take hours.” Thessalia said going back inside.

  
Tears were streaming down Thranduil’s face as he was told to take a moment to get his breathing back, one of the nursed sat behind him so he could push against her and Elrond above him trying to keep him from bleeding to much, as the process did take time and this could still threaten Thranduil’s life yet.

  
“Thorin?” He said weakly as Thessalia took his hand. “He’s right outside my King, he sends all his love and strength to you, you are doing a great job just keep breathing.”  
“That’s wonderful Thranduil…” Elrond said reaching his fingers inside Thranduil. “Now I want you to give one great push okay?”

  
Thranduil nodded and cried out loudly from the excretion feeling he would faint and any given moment but when Elrond declared he could see the child’s head it gave him new strength and after a few more attempts and more pain that eh thought could be tolerate be it mortal or immortal all that pain seemed to wash away and the shrill cry of his child could be heard and he wept, tears of pure joy streaming down his cheeks as Elrond continued to work to close the wound on Thranduil’s abdomen as quickly as possible relived to see Thranduil’s body being strong enough to care of most of the work.

  
They cleaned the child up quickly and Elrond placed it into Thranduil’s arms who was still crying but obviously tears of joy. “It’s a boy.” Elrond said seeing the most beautiful smile break across Thranduil’s features.

  
Thorin was allowed inside a moment later who rushed to Thranduil’s side quickly, practically melting at the sight of his newborn son, and his husband who apparently would be making a complete recovery and through all the turmoil and doubt this child made everything worth it in the end. “We still need to name him.” Thorin said looking into his husband’s tired eyes.

  
“Aranhil… I know this child will be strong like you and one day be a great King just like his parents are, I could never have hoped for a more perfect family than the one I have with you now.” Thorin said. The two shared a loving passionate kiss as they were left alone by all the nurses and attendants and allowed to two lovers to bask in the family they had made together.

***

Whew! I wasn’t so sure I would be able to write this one! It was a difficult concept and because of that I had to rush certain scenes so it would fit into a one shot fiction, I hope Estella38 enjoyed her fiction! To all my other reader and suggestions I’m working on them now, I hope you;; all enjoy what’s coming next!

  
Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and always responded to!

 


	12. Master of Deceit (Thranduil/Sauron)

Title: Master of Deceit  
Chapter: 12 of ?  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Sauron  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Mature, romantic deception  
Summary: During Sauron’s time as Annatar when deceiving the Elvin smiths in forging the rings of power he has a chance encounter with a young and innocent Thranduil a child truly blessed by the Valar and he cannot resist the urge to claim him and devour his innocence, changing him forever in the process.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.  
Warning: Elf/Elf relations, Dark Lord/Elf, underage (kind of)  
Author Note: I had to change history a little but to fit in Thranduil actually meeting Sauron/Annatar I did make Thranduil young and made Oropher (his father) one of the smiths of Eregion, let’s just play along so this works! ^_~ Also I apologize for this fiction being a little shorter than the others.

***

Dedicated to MistarielArenia who wrote:  
_It would be great is there is Thranduil/Sauron_

***

Sauron had deceived them all, it took great patience and required him to be a master of disguise but for all his deception to rule the world and bring it to its knees before him there was one dishonesty he was specifically proud of and that deception was Thranduil and before this world fell he would see that beautiful elf upon his knees once more, he wanted this elf to see his true form and to adore him as his lord and master as he adored him as his first lover…he would have that sweet innocence again and again.

One would think Sauron the dark lord to be above such things as simplistic carnal pleasure and under normal circumstances one would be right, but something happened to him when he took upon the form of Annatar, Lord of Gifts. He had made sure that his own beauty could not be denied or even rivaled, having giving himself shining blonde hair like thick heavy silk, beautiful and shining golden eyes, hypnotic in their purity, and the most natural and flawless alabaster skin so beautiful and the envy of those around him made it easy for him to make friends quickly and of course he befriended the Elvin-smiths of Eregion, led by Celebrimbor, and counseled them in arts and magic. It was easy to convince those fools he had been sent by the Valar as such was his beauty and magical talent and he knew that the Noldor in Exile would hold him in high regard if they believed him to be of Aulë.

True there were those who distrusted him, especially Galadriel and Gil-galad, the High King of the Noldor but his web of deceit with the elves of Eregion had been woven so perfectly they did not heed the their warnings. However before he had convinced the Elvin-smiths to forge the Rings of Power to place his plan in motion he had a chance meeting with a young elf by the name of Thranduil Oropherion. His father Oropher was one of the smiths and he occasionally would bring his young son along with him to the forge, and it was first time in a long time that all eyes were not upon him Annatar, their attention was on this child. Both the child and the father were beautiful elves; they were also believed to be touched by the Valar, those majestic elves of the twilight from the grey havens, Sindar. At first the child hadn’t bothered him, but for some reason being in Elvin form and being so wondrously admired had filled him with a type of vanity and arrogance…he felt a surge of jealousy because of the attention he was so accustomed to was now diverted. It seemed his Elvin form did have at least a few flaws as normally he would ignore the child and be more focused on his careful and gently cultivated plans but he was distracted by this child, distracted by Thranduil and found that even himself admiring the sweet child.

Thranduil had long blonde hair as well, but the blonde hair was so pure it was almost platinum, and his eyes were to most dazzling and brilliant azure blue that shone like glittering sapphires, and his skin…it was the shade of the freshest cream like milk spilled across his lithe frame. His lips the most adorable pink rose petals and he knew they were probably just as soft and delicate. Thranduil was so young too, certainly young by Elvin standards and not yet into his majority yet which meant he was still pure and innocent in any implications of pleasures of the flesh, which made him all the more beautiful. Most would never dream of touching such a pure creature but this type of pleasure is what Sauron thrived upon, what he lived for was to deceive and defile, his Elvin form did not diminish his desire for destruction…and how sweet it would be to destroy this child’s innocence, to make him enjoy the touch of another so desperately that he would yield to anyone easily, it would be charming indeed to turn such a young elf into a complete slut.

It was easy enough to get close to him because regardless of Thranduil’s pure beauty Sauron’s form Annatar was still glorious to his young eyes and his magical ability dazzled and delighted the youth easily, ‘children are so easily fooled’ he thought as he played a few tricks and illusions to please the youth making him trust Annatar more. Every time Oropher had his back turned Annatar would touch Thranduil ever so innocently at first wanting him to become used to his touch first before it became more, and slowly but steadily he was able to take this naive youth into his arms embracing him passionately and claiming that innocent mouth that had never tasted another and Sauron was the first to drink the pleasure and sweetness of Thranduil. He would have loved to devour that sweet mouth for hours but the youth squirmed in his arms making Annatar pause.

“What is wrong little one?” He cooed sweetly in his eat to put him at ease.

“Ada…Ada will be wondering where I am, I shouldn’t be here.” Thranduil said wanting to pull from the others grasp, he shouldn’t have followed him here where they were alone but he felt he should listen to him at the same time…but he didn’t wish to worry his father either.

“You needn’t worry about any of them right now, you’re with me and I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered the seductive words creeping over Thranduil like a spell and he soon forgot all about his father. Annatar urged the child to kiss him once more and Annatar became lost in that sweet inexperienced mouth.

Thranduil wasn’t a great kisser naturally but Annatar seemed more than willing to teach him just exactly how to use his lips, his tongue, when to breath and press forward into his partner. Annatar would be making sure that any other who had the privilege to kiss Thranduil would swoon when they kissed, he could bring anyone to their knees with just the sheer seduction of a simple kiss. That lesson didn’t take long at all and he found the youth looking forward to their secret encounters to kiss his Elvin Lord and little by little Annatar taught him more and more and until those lessons were perfectly executed would he move on to another, this child would be a master at seduction once Sauron was through with him, but he would be the first to truly experience his innocence. Coaxing the child into more intimate encounters was a little more difficult, Annatar knew that if he moved to quickly he would naturally frighten him and ruin all the progress he had made but it wasn’t too complicated as the child was naturally curious, it started out as simple touching over his clothing and soon he allowed Thranduil to slip his small hands under his tunic and soon allowed the youth to fondle him between his legs, he couldn’t but sigh as those warm little hands touched him.

“That feels good little one.” He breathed sweetly into the delicately pointed ear. “May I touch you too, make us both feel good?”

Thranduil looked into those beautiful golden eyed of Annatar as he continued his actions and nodded to Annatar’s request as the two began in a mutual masturbation with one another. Annatar was more than pleased when Thranduil began to mimic every motion of his hand obviously taking the moment to learn as well as pleasure his teacher, although he could heat sweet little sounds emitting from those sinfully engaging lips of his. He could feel Thranduil’s body leaning in closer to him and knew he was getting close to climax, he was almost not even old enough to truly cum, just on the cusp actually which was good…Thranduil’s first time releasing and he could hardly wait and soon was rewarded with a gentle and strained moan and warm fluid spreading across his hand. Thranduil had stopped his own motions and laid breathless against the older elf who allowed him to rest for a moment at least.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, but remember you shouldn’t leave your partner behind after you reach the brink…continue Thranduil, grant me my release.” He said truly wanting his own as well.  
“Of course.” He said and gather his bearing continuing to work of Annatar’s erection which was fully hard at this point but still he was a while away from climax.

“You know little one Adults take a little more time than younger ones to reach our completion, sometimes we need a little more stimulation too…do you want to make me feel good? Can you do something for me?” He asked knowing Thranduil would agree. “Use your mouth, just like your hand, try it.” Annatar urged and although hesitantly Thranduil complied sucking gently and took all of Annatar’s instructions as he did so and soon his mouth was filled with Annatar’s seed although he coughed and spit out the bitter fluid when it happened.

“You should have swallowed my seed little one, it’s a reward for performing so well for me and giving me such pleasure. It’s always incredibly arousing to see such gratefulness by not wasting one drop of my essence…next time I want you to swallow every drop of me, do you understand?” Annatar said firmly, he could be slightly firm with Thranduil the further they went and whenever Thranduil agreed it always filled Annatar with a sense of power and he loved that feeling.

Eventually Annatar had Thranduil between his legs practically daily, sometimes more than once under the pretense of learning how to properly service their partner, he would have others seeing stars with his skillful mouth and he also ‘taught’ Thranduil that sometimes servicing their partner was all the pleasure Thranduil needed in the end, true he was contradicting himself from earlier but Thranduil never questioned Annatar he was completely obedient toward him now and would do anything for him.

Annatar watched with pleasure as the young elf disrobed in front of him, removing his clothes slowly but not because he was shy, no this was just another lesson from Annatar, how to entice others with simple movements that could be considered casual but at the same time drive others insane with lust, he was so adorable and beautiful none would dream him removing his clothing to tempt but that was exactly what he was doing all under the guise of innocents, Thranduil would be a master at seduction long before his time and that pleased Annatar greatly.

“Come to me sweet child…I have more to teach you today.” He said holding out his hand and as Thranduil took it he pulled the elf into his lap the lithe and nude body feeling good against him although he was still fully clothed himself. He reached down to undo his breeches and free his arousal.

Thranduil looked down to see what he was doing and looked back to Annatar, “Do you want me on my knees?” He asked having not serviced Annatar this day and thought it was expected of him.  
Annatar smiled at him. “While I adore you between my legs I want something more of you now, and I need you to trust me completely, have yet to lead you astray so rely upon me little one. Now this is something new and it tends to be slightly unpleasant but only at first, once you get used to the sensation it can feel more amazing than everything else I have taught you thus far combined…it will help things with a slight distraction so I want you to touch yourself.” He said as Thranduil took himself in hand and began to stroke himself. “Do not release though, bring yourself to the brink as often as you like but do not climax.” Annatar knew if Thranduil did release he would resist this moment even more and he was becoming tired of waiting to claim Thranduil completely.

He used a small vile oil he had hidden in his robes and used it upon his fingers first and let Thranduil start to become hard and feel good until he gently ran his fingers along the cleft of his buttocks gently pressing against the tight ring of muscles but not breaking in just yet just adding gentle pressure until he felt the entrance give a little and slipped one of his fingers inside but only half way, he felt Thranduil stiffen and stop his ministrations when it happened.

“It’s okay little one, don’t stop touching yourself and trust me…I said this would be slightly unpleasant but only at first, it’ll start to feel good soon, I promise.” Annatar soothed and Thranduil did trust him so he continued as did Annatar.

He went as slowly as he could, honestly he really didn’t care if he hurt Thranduil or not in this but he also knew if he did do that without granting the pleasure he promised he was almost positive the child would go to his father about the pain and Annatar’s manipulation of Thranduil would be discovered and thusly his plans for all the smiths would be ruined as well and he couldn’t allow that…so he had to be considerate for the time being. So he went slowly and gave many pauses as he explored the youths body, he searched inside Thranduil until he found that special place inside which made him arch and gasp in pleasure.

“See?” Annatar said whispering hotly in Thranduil’s ear. “I promised it would feel good didn’t I?” He added after a moment. “I’m going to stretch you slowly now, open your body more and more, soon enough you’ll be able to take my arousal inside you…we’ll be connected deep inside little one.” He said kissing Thranduil passionately.

Annatar added another finger and another continuing to stimulate the young child in his arms but keeping an eye on him at the same time not wanting him to complete until Annatar was ready as well, he had waited so long for this moment his own length was already weeping in need and desperation and he simply could not deny himself this sweet pleasure any longer as he shifted Thranduil in his arms a little so the head of his erection was pressed against his entrance.

“Hold on to me Thranduil, this will be like before, but just bear with it for a little while…trust me.” He said and pushed upward breaking through Thranduil’s entrance and although the child screamed in pain Annatar silenced the scream with a kiss, almost completely muffling the cries of discomfort. He continued to push upward, it would be easier for both of them if he was completely inside first and then just moved slowly and soon enough he was completely sheathed inside Thranduil and he held completely still until the muffled protests stopped as well as the youths squirming. “Behave yourself little one, I can make this pleasurable for you, but you must behave for me otherwise I cannot…you do feel amazing though, we are connected now, and you certainly are granting me pleasure at this moment, I do wish to do the same for you.” Annatar said.

“It hurts…” Thranduil whined although he was trying to ‘behave’ like Annatar wanted.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll take it slow.” Annatar had to shift and move as he pulled out a little and then back inside until he was able to brush against that sweet spot inside that brought the child to pleasure, and again and again he pushed against it with each upward thrust as he pulled out more and more until he was pulling completely out and back inside unable to suppress his own moans that mingled with Thranduil as those thin arms wrapped around him strongly and he actually began to move in the same motions as Annatar. “See, I promised this would feel good didn’t I?”

Thranduil moaned loudly in Annatar’s arms, never knowing how something could hurt so terribly at first but then feel so good now, and Annatar was right too it did feel better than everything else he had experienced so far…so much better than everything before and he knew this pleasure he would always seek and never be satisfied with any other type. “Give me more.” He whispered against Annatar’s lips.

Annatar smiled as he moved faster and harder against Thranduil’s body, he couldn’t be too brutal as Thranduil was still young and could be easily injured but it was enough to please him for mow at least. As they moved quickly with one another both reaching their completion together screaming as they released.

Annatar held the naked trembling child in his arms for a long time until he was forced to remove himself from Thranduil’s body and had him get dressed. “You have been a real distraction in my work lately little one, we might not get to spend as much time as usual together but I promise we’ll still see each other.”

***

True to his work Annatar went back to his task with the smiths although he did take time to take Thranduil into his arms many times more and teaching him further and further as he did before his plan for the rings was at its completion. Everything he had carefully cultivated had finally come to fruition and none could stop him now with the one ring in his possession. Although with all he had planned he would still check in on his Elvin pet from his stronghold, seeing him and the result of all Sauron’s training Thranduil craved the touch of others and desperately sought it out at all times, even with the marriage of his wife and having a child he still sought out others to satisfy his needs which was exactly what Sauron had intended from the beginning. Maybe one day he would see this young prince again, his father had tried to hide the truth from Thranduil who Annatar truly was but of course he had figured out that Annatar was actually Sauron which might have been another reason he sought out others to fill his bed so frequently as if wishing to banish the memory of his first experience being with the Dark Lord himself. Whatever the reason though Sauron smiled to himself, he had practically ruined this beautiful elf on having a normal happy relationship with anyone and the more he shared himself with the happier it made Sauron, maybe when he ruled he would take Thranduil as his pet once more…he still had much to do though until then.

***

I hope everyone liked this new chapter, one of the few times I’ve written a fiction from someone else’s perceptive, Sauron was kinda fun to write too, I hope everyone liked it!  
Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and responded to!


	13. The One, The Only (Thranduil/Haldir (Main) Thranduil/Glorfindel (Minor))

Title: The One, The Only  
Chapter: 13 of ?  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Haldir (Main) Thranduil/Glorfindel (Minor)  
Rating: M – NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance, mild angst

  
Summary: Thranduil and Glorfindel had been lovers for years and Haldir had been in love with Thranduil for the longest time too but stayed away because he didn’t wish to ruin their relationship although harbors the feelings for so long made him depressed. After some time Haldir and his foster father Celeborn, cousin to Thranduil, travel to Mirkwood for diplomatic discussions, and Haldir learns that Glorfindel and Thranduil are no longer involved now if he could only find the courage to tell Thranduil how he feels at long last.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters.

  
Warning: Dwarf/Elf, fluff, experimentation

  
Author Note: This fiction has two dedications the major icybadviliiains for the fantastic idea and great premise and the minor Lirinanna as I loved the suggestions of a previous relationship and Haldir always having a thing for Thranduil as it worked very well for this fiction. I hope you both enjoy it!

  
Just BTW I wasn’t quite sure if Glorfindel was older or younger than Thranduil, as it says he was reincarnated which if you count his previous life he would be older but if you don’t he would be younger so let’s just say for the sake of this fiction he is older ^_^

  
***

  
Dedicated to icybadvillains who wrote:  
_btw do you still accept requests? Because I was wondering if you could make a ThranduilXHaldir chapter, I would be very happy if you could_  
 _Well I jabe on idea for you that maybe will help you ;)_  
 _If Haldir and his family was to visit Thranduil because they are on a family meeting discussing affairs and that stuff with each other_  
 _And exactly when Haldir and Thranduil meet that “click” together or getting along pretty well, and they just can’t take their eyes of each other for the whole evening. And there is this atmosphere between these two, and so on…_

  
I also partially dedicate this to Lirinanne who wrote:  
_What if haldir accidentally saw someone and thranduil together when he was younger and had a thing for him ever since?_

  
***

Thranduil walked through the shaded tress of Lothlorien silently listening to the wind and soft chirping of birds as sweet gentle songs danced in the air, he had always loved the Golden Wood and didn’t visit as often as he liked not to mention it was always good to visit his cousin Celeborn on occasion and it was also nice to have to think about the affairs of a Kingdom for at least a little while, here he could fully relax and just enjoy being and everyday ordinary elf for once. He stopped when someone called his name and he smiled at seeing Glorfindel walk up to him quickly, Glorfindel and Thranduil had been together for a while a few years as it was now and the two seemed in a most serious and committed relationship with one another and it was true and they were honestly madly in love with one another and did their best to never spend too much time apart.

  
Glorfindel took Thranduil into his arms hugging him strongly when he was close enough to the younger elf. “You should have told me you would be here in Lothlorien; I would have ridden through the night to be with you one day sooner.” He said. Glorfindel had actually been on his way to Mirkwood to see Thranduil and usually made a stop on the way there in Lothlorien to rest and resupply, seeing Thranduil here was a wonderful surprise.

  
“I wasn’t sure if I was actually coming here or not, also the letter would not have reached you in time anyway, besides you I know you love seeing me here.” Thranduil said with a smile returning the embrace.

  
“I love you no matter where you are.” Glorfindel said pulling away only a little so he could claim those petal soft lips that tasted sweeter than honey. “I missed you.” He whispered softly.

  
“I’ve missed you too.” Thranduil said leaning forward for another passionate kiss.

  
Haldir grimaced a little and turned away from the scene not wanting to look upon the two any longer, it still hurt to look at Thranduil being so much in love and so happy with someone other than himself, he knew that he should be happy for Thranduil as he had told himself over and over that all that mattered was that Thranduil was happy, after all if he truly loved him shouldn’t he just be happy for him? At least that’s what Haldir told himself but as the years passed by and the two only became closer Haldir found himself burning in jealousy and even resentment toward Glorfindel, for as long and Haldir could remember he had been in love with Thranduil but before he could confess his feelings another elf came in and was in a relationship with him so fast Haldir could hardly believe he had missed his chance, probably forever.

  
***

  
Haldir still remembered vividly the first time he had seen Thranduil in person, he knew Thranduil was Lord Celeborn's cousin and he had heard much of him ever since his lord had taken him as his foster son but he had never actually seen him before, at least not until now and he took Haldir’s breath away.

  
Haldir was used to the beautiful Lords and Ladies of the court and of course the beautiful and refined queen Galadriel and the clean and composed Lord Celeborn but Thranduil, the beautiful Elvin King outshone them all. They were not that far apart in age but for some reason he seemed much wiser and more refined, it was as if he had lived for generations without actually living the years. Haldir knew that Thranduil had assumed the throne very early in his life due to the untimely death of his father, he also knew that Thranduil had married rather young and had a son named Legolas but his wife had passed away shortly after her son’s birth, and not too long after he had lost his father…all of these things probably made him grow up quite fast without much time to just be a normal elf, he was a King and father and those things probably monopolized his time. Nevertheless Haldir was still in awe of Thranduil’s indescribable and almost painful beauty, and his most distinguished presences and regal atmosphere…Haldir didn’t know it then but had truly been love at first sight.

  
It took some time before Haldir realized his feelings and even longer before he had accepted them himself, he had plenty of opportunities to approach Thranduil, to propose a courtship or at least let his feelings be known so he could finally relax a little around him but every time he tried he chocked, he couldn’t seem to let the words out as he was so afraid of rejection that he always made up an excuse for not telling him but the truth was he was just afraid to say anything.

  
One weekend when Thranduil was visiting Haldir had decided that this was the day, he would overcome his fear and finally tell Thranduil how he felt and hopefully the ethereal elf would accept his feelings and possibly they could start a relationship that Haldir had always wanted. Haldir had looked all over the housing in the Golden Wood but after not finding him had been informed he had went on a walk into the forest so Haldir looked there although he was frozen in place once he found him and now looking upon Thranduil in pure sorrow who was in a most passionate embrace by Glorfindel.  
Haldir quickly concealed himself behind a tree so the two lovers would not see him, he felt as if his heart was breaking into pieces, his legs felt like lead and he couldn’t seem to move and he wanted to desperately shut out the words that floated into his ears, the most terrible and torturous words to Haldir. They were whispering words of love, and devotion to one another and it was killing Haldir on the inside.

  
“I never thought I would find someone as wonderful as you, and for you to actually accept my feelings, I thought I was dreaming…sometimes I still feel like I am,” Glorfindel said kissing him gently on the lips.

  
“You can be so foolish sometimes, how could I possibly reject you? I have always admired you since I was young child, and before I knew it that admiration changed into something more, at least now I realize that I love you…I think I always have loved you.” Thranduil said as the two kissed once more, it more passionate than before, Glorfindel enveloping him in his strong arms.

  
“Why not here? It’s getting late so we are alone out here, and I really don’t think I can wait much longer.” Glorfindel said running his hands down Thranduil back and firmly grabbing his ass playfully.  
Thranduil contemplated it for a moment. “Truly? Right now and right here?” He said not so sure about it as he didn’t wish to be caught making love so publicly but even as he was thinking about it too, Glorfindel was kissing down his neck touching him in all the right places and he could already feel the burn between his legs and he wanted it too, he wanted it so badly now that he threw his caution to the wind and kissed Glorfindel with abandon and that was all the encouragement either of them needed.

  
Haldir gaped at what he had heard and slowly slid down the length of the tree as he found himself unable to walk away, he could fear the tears stinging his eyes and he desperately wanted to run away but he simply couldn’t because he was so devastated from hearing the one that he had loved so long was in love with someone else…and they were in love, Haldir knew they meant every sweet word they spoke. Haldir cringed when he began to hear the sweet gasps and sinful moans fall from Thranduil’s lips as the two made love on the forest floor, all Haldir could so was wish he was in Glorfindel’s place.

  
Thranduil gasped loudly when Glorfindel had removed his outer robe and practically tore his tunic from him before diving upon his chest and kissing down his chest and up again to torture his sensitive nipples with his mouth. Glorfindel knew Thranduil’s body quite well by this point as they had already been together for a couple of years so the two were quite experienced with one another by this point. Haldir wanted desperately to leave but he just couldn’t summon the strength, he even thought of possibly alerting the two of his presence but he couldn’t do that either and although it was like torture he couldn’t help but look toward the scene splayed out before him and watch the two make love.

  
Haldir was a little surprised at how the two seemed to devour one another, Glorfindel was obviously not a very gentle lover and the sweet screams Thranduil couldn’t’ suppress were so erotic and wonton…Haldir had never seen Thranduil looking so beautiful than in these throws of passion, although he knew he himself would be much gentler than Glorfindel was.

  
Haldir had probably stayed in his hidden position at the base of the tree late into the night before he finally found the strength in his body and his heart to stand up and leave, for hours he simply sat there and tried to process the grief of losing Thranduil to someone else, he knew it was foolish and Thranduil barely even registered he had even existed and the only reason they even knew one another at all was their common link with Celeborn but nevertheless Haldir did love Thranduil and he still loved him even though now he was far out of his reach and if Haldir was a lesser person he would gladly break the two apart but it was because he loved Thranduil so much that he decided to let him go…no matter how much it might be hurting him.

  
***

  
A few years passed and although Haldir had tried almost desperately to move on with his life he still couldn’t seem to forget the love he held for Thranduil no matter how hard he tried. He had thought all he needed was time, time to process the loss and then he would be ready to start living his life again but with each day it seemed to only get worse not better, he had attempted courting another companion thinking it was just possibly loneliness but no other seemed to measure up to Thranduil so he couldn’t continue and stopped trying to form new relationships of romantic fashion. In desperation he ended up throwing himself into his work instead and soon became marchwarden and guarded the northern border of Lothlorien with passion and was always praised by his brothers and his Lord and Lady but it meant very little to him considering he had not done so for any other reason than to distract himself and to him that was not honorable. Over the years a type of bitterness overcame his heart and he distanced himself even more from others, he prayed and hoped this feeling of lonliness and depression would leave him but it seemed nothing would ever make him feel whole again. He was lost in his own musing when a voice stopped him midway through his patrol and it was one of his brothers Rúmil who approached him quickly.

  
“Haldir, you are one of the hardest people to track down you know that?” He teased a little smiling at his brother warmly, he knew with each passing year Haldir’s mood had darkened and he wasn’t much himself anymore but he still loved him.

  
“You know I’m on patrol right now, I need to keep moving so if you want to talk it’ll have to wait.” Haldir said intent on continuing his patrol duty.

  
“I came because Lord Celeborn has called upon you. Apparently he is going to be visiting Mirkwood for the winter and had requested his Matchwarden to accompany him as his personal guard for the journey. King Thranduil has already received notice and welcomes you into his home.” Rúmil said.

  
“I’m guessing that you asking is only a courtesy of Lord Celeborn and I really don’t have a choice in this do I?” Haldir said not wanting to go to Mirkwood in the slightest the last thing he needed now was to witness Thranduil with his lover again in any capacity. “Do I need to prepare now?” Haldir asked.

  
“Yes, you will be leaving at dawn, I’ here to take your position in the meantime.” Rúmil said as the two brothers parted ways.

  
All too soon Haldir and Celeborn along with a contingent of other guards were at the beautiful gates of the Elvin Kings halls and were welcome inside and once more Haldir had his breath taken away when he saw Thranduil once more and he felt his passion, desire, and love for Thranduil all flare up anew and if had even been a little successful in quelling his desire for Thranduil it was all for naught now. He was still so very beautiful, and with him lounging upon his throne and a gentle smile splayed across his lips as he greeted all of them very formally although with the short conversation that followed the atmosphere relaxed considerably and the King offered to show Celeborn to his room and with Haldir being his personal guard he would naturally be roomed close by so he followed the two keeping quite as he did so.

  
Celeborn walked beside Thranduil as the talked about various topics, Haldir and Aldewin as their guards not too far behind silently watching their respective lords.

  
“I was surprised Glorfindel was not here, he and you are barely able to spend time apart.” Celeborn said although at seeing Thranduil face fall a little he became concerned. “Having trouble?” He asked.

  
“We decided to stop seeing each other a few months back, it’s not as we broadcasted our separation as it was a mutual decision but it doesn’t mean I don’t miss him a little too…silly I know that I was the one to asked to separate yet I still miss him too.” Thranduil said shaking his head at himself.

  
“I wasn’t aware you were feeling that way, the two of you seemed so happy.” Celeborn said.

  
“Oh we were…but there are things in life Glorfindel still wants that I am unable to provide, he would have stayed with me forever but I feared never fulfilling these wants would make him bitter in the end and end up resenting me, I can tolerate him no longer loving me but hating me I couldn’t bear so we spoke about it together and we came to the conclusion that it would be better if we separated to preserve our friendship.” Thranduil said.

  
“A mature and noble thing, maybe one day you two can get back together?” Celeborn offered wanting to lighten the mood since it seems he stumbled upon an upsetting topic for the King.

  
“No…it’s better we live our lives separately from this point on, possibly find a happiness where one partner has no need to make great sacrifices in the name of love, possibly wishful thinking but I’d like to think that there is still love out there for both of us even if it’s not with each other.”

  
Haldir felt his heart ache at the news and beat faster at the same time, was it really true? Was Thranduil and Glorfindel’s relationship truly over? Was Thranduil fee to accept another courtship, was this the chance Haldir had been waiting for all his life? Somehow it seemed too good to be true although part of him desperately hoped that this was more than just good luck and good timing, he wanted it to be fate that they were together again at this time but it also worried him too, he could never allow his heart to be broken again like the last time if Thranduil was to reject his love. If Thranduil doesn’t accept his feeling Haldir knew that pain would surely kill him, he would sooner sail to the Valinor and leave this life behind.

  
Haldir was brought out of his musing by Aldewin, he hadn’t even noticed that Thranduil had accompanied Celeborn into his appointed chamber and Aldewin was showing him the rest of the way to his own room. “That seemed to be a most interesting daydream.” Aldewin commented as they walked.

  
“Forgive me, just a little distracted is all, I promise it’s not a normal occurrence.” Haldir said.

  
“Yes it is.” Aldewin said stopping to turn and face Haldir. “At least when you are in the company of my King.” He said looking intently at Haldir to see the slight surprise in his eyes. “No need to act so surprised, I am his personal guard so I am more aware of his surroundings than even he is himself , I notice eyes upon him and you have always looked upon him with an adoration, even before Glorfindel entered his life you seemed affectionate toward him…yet you never said anything.” Aldewin said.

  
“Well you can just keep that knowledge to yourself.” Haldir bit back. “My feelings are none of your concern, even if I am affectionate toward your King.”

  
“You’re wrong.” Aldewin said matter of fact. “Anything that concerns Thranduil is my concern, as his guard and as a close personal friend. I would never begrudge his majesty to find love once more in his life if that is your intent toward him I give you my blessing in that, but I have also seen so many that are attracted only to his beauty and power with no intention for a lasting courtship, I will not allow that to happen again.” Aldewin stated, he hated seeing Thranduil hurt by anyone or anything and he needed to know Haldir’s intentions.

  
“It’s not a passing fancy I can assure you of that, you should know considering you’ve observed it firsthand…however, I do not know if I will say anything to him at all about my feelings, I’ve waited so long for a chance like this but my fear continues to hold me back, just like when Glorfindel and he began a relationship, if had just been a little bolder and had more courage it could have easily been me.” Haldir said.

  
“Thranduil although had a hard outward appearance, is always pleasant in matters of the heart, even if he does not feel the same way he wouldn’t be cruel or unkind to you and in all honesty it would be better if you knew wouldn’t it? You’ve held this flame for him so long it has burned you, douse the flame and bandage your wound Haldir…tell him how you feel.” Aldewin said and the two continued their short walk to Haldir’s room where they parted ways.

  
Haldir fell into his bed with a heavy sigh, that Aldewin fellow was a peculiar elf indeed, with his black hair and polished onyx eyes, not to mention ancient beyond most elf’s years not to mention he was not only a guard to the King. Aldewin spoke his name so easily and informally they had to be close friends…Haldir wanted desperately to tell Thranduil everything in his heart, maybe Aldewin could at least advise him in the best way to go abut it. Haldir hated to admit it but Aldewin had been right about everything and he needed more courage than he had in the past to claim Thranduil as his own, he couldn’t continue to be so unsure of himself for Thranduil deserved a self assured and self confidant partner in his life not an insecure coward.

  
***

  
The next day Haldir, after having an enlightening conversation with Aldewin, went about his day with new purpose. While the ancient elf was not too forth coming with information about his King he was kind enough to offer a few bits of information of a more personal nature about Thranduil, a few things he particularly liked and his preferences on music and literature, apparently the King had a great fondness for books and he could often be found in the library. It wasn’t much to go on really but at least it was something, he even offered up his favorite sneak and wine so Haldir took it upon himself to have some prepared and sent to him in the library where he intended to wait upon Thranduil to make an appearance. Haldir would love to share a glass of wine with him if the opportunity came along; he hoped a chance meeting would make himself less apprehensive.

  
It was a few very long almost agonizing hours before Thranduil had finally made an appearance and to Haldir’s relief he was not completely ignored either, Thranduil actually greeted him.

  
“Lord Haldir, I was hoping to find you sometime today, I fear I didn’t properly greet you upon your arrival and I stayed with Lord Celeborn too late last night to call upon you.” Thranduil said.

  
Haldir smiled. “Not at all my king, you were formal and polite upon my arrival, I’m only here as guard to my own Lord, no further courtesy needs granting.” He said standing. “But it is wonderful to see you again.” He added with a smile.

  
“I heard you were approved title of marchwarden and guardian of the north border, congratulations.” Thranduil said taking a step closer to the table Haldir was seated at.

  
“I enjoy my work…here.” Haldir said filling two cups of the wine he had brought with him. “Have a drink with me; I would prefer that to any formal greeting.” Haldir said.

  
Thranduil smiled and took a seat across from him and took the offered cup. “This is one of my favorite vintages, I enjoy earthy flavored wine do you like it as well?” Thranduil asked.

  
“To be honest I’m not much of a wine coinsure, this was recommended to me by your guard Aldewin, he mentioned you enjoyed this particular one and you do have excellent tastes.” Haldir complimented elated at the fact here he was sitting in the library with Thranduil while they enjoyed a bottle of wine together, he couldn’t have hoped for a more perfect time as the one they were spending together right at this moment.

  
Before either of them realized it they were interrupted by an attendant informing them that dinner would be served soon and Thranduil spoke up. “Have ours sent here, unless you would prefer the dining hall? I am enjoy spending time with you will you stay?” Thranduil asked not wanting to be too presumptuous.

  
“Of course, how could I deny a chance to dine privately with the King of Mirkwood.” Haldir said with a smile.

  
“You never seemed too interested before to spend any time with me, I was always curious why you seemed to avoid me most of the time.” Thranduil said truly curious about this new behavior in Haldir.  
Haldir smiled a little behind his glass. “To be honest I was completely intimidated by you when we first met, I didn’t think you would want anything to do with me as I had no standing of my own, I am nothing more than foster son to Celeborn but that hardly makes us family. I have position now and confidence, I know you still outrank me by leagues but nevertheless.” He said.

  
“I never thought of you as less Haldir.” Thranduil said looking intently into his eyes.

  
“I know you didn’t, you have always been very kind to me…I was shocked to hear about you and Glorfindel, when the two of you started your relationship and even more when it was ended, by you no less.” Haldir said.

  
“He and I went back and forth for a long time before we started, and like I told Celeborn there are things he wants in life that I cannot give him, some small sacrifices are possible in relationships but it’s the larger ones that really test the strength of your love…and of course I love him but part of that is letting him go.” Thranduil said looking down at his food.

  
“Can I ask, what was so great that you couldn’t provide? I can’t see you denying him anything.” Haldir said.

  
“I can’t give him children; I can give him a family of his own flesh and blood. I had a wife and I have a wonderful son and he could share in this with me but it’s not the same as having it yourself. We did share everything but nevertheless, he wants this and I want him to have it. Don’t you want to start a family of yoru own? Being a foster son yourself I mean.” Thranduil said.

  
Haldir thought for a moment. “Actually I don’t think I do want children later in my life, me being fostered actually makes me think any child I could possibly have could one day be in the same position in life. I am Marchwarden to Lothlorien and guard of the northern border, doesn’t sound dangerous but it can be, I have fought any many battles and war and I am still alive but I have enough in my life right now I think…I am mostly fulfilled.” Haldir said.

  
“Mostly?” Thranduil asked.

  
“Well just because I don’t want children doesn’t mean I don’t hope to find someone special in my life, I see the Lord and Lady happily in love, both of my brothers have married, my friends have had relationships come and go, most of them have lasted too…and me, I’m just me. I can’t just be with anyone I need to feel something from the start otherwise I can’t invest myself like the other deserves.” Haldir said thinking idly that it had only been Thranduil whom he had felt something for right from the start, anyone else would be empty because he had always felt love for Thranduil and since he couldn’t forget he couldn’t love someone completely, Thranduil had always held his heart…even though he didn’t know it.

  
“I can relate, after my wife passed away I watched friends and family start their lives and I felt completely stuck in time because no matter who I met I was still in love with here, part of me always will but I also know she would want me to start over.” Thranduil said.

  
“You have too much love left in you to simply give up.” Haldir said, wanting so desperately to tell Thranduil at this moment to let him know his feelings at long last…was this the right time? “Thranduil I…I know you’ve only been single for a short time now and I know how much you truly loved Glorfindel but I waited to say anything before and I lost you to him…I love you Thranduil, I’ve loved you ever since I first saw you but I was too afraid to say anything until now, I know this is probably the last thing you needed to hear at this point in your life.” Haldir stood up intent upon leaving as Thranduil’s silence made him nervous. “Sorry for dropping this upon you so suddenly.” He said and began to walk away.

  
“Wait!” Thranduil said standing. “Is that it? You tell me you love me and then you just walk away from me at the same time, you didn’t even give me a moment to say anything.” Thranduil said looking intently into Haldir’s eyes. “You really do give up upon people so easily; you really think I didn’t notice you? How could I not notice you, you were always so kind to me and for the longest time I thought you liked me but you never said anything, I figured you weren’t interested in anything beyond a platonic friendship…the only reason I was with Glorfindel was because I have given up o having anything with you…and you’re just going to walk away from me now?” Thranduil asked.

  
“I never thought, I couldn’t phantom you could feel the same about me, I am beneath you I know that…” Haldir’s words were cut short when Thranduil walked up to him and kissed him to prevent him from finishing his sentence.

  
“You are not beneath me Haldir; don’t ever say such stupid things about yourself. You never asked me, never told me, convinced yourself the worst without ever speaking to me, you could have saved us both a lot od heartache if you just spoke up…tell me you love me, say it to me again.” Thranduil said.

  
Haldir swallowed thickly. “I love you, I have always loved you and I always will.”

  
Thranduil smiled. “I love you too.” He said leaning forward to kiss Haldir gently although he was surprised a little at the urgency that took over as it became more possessive and passionate Haldir pulling him close and holding him so tightly it shocked him a little but he allowed it, actually enjoying the need Haldir had.

  
Haldir thought he must be dreaming, but he couldn’t be dreaming because never in even his most wild fantasies did Thranduil ever say he loved him, had dreams about being with him, touching him, kissing him, being close to him, but his dream Thranduil never spoke and never uttered those three simple words that meant the world to Haldir…this was certainly better than any dream  
“You have no idea what this means to me.” Haldir said trialing off a but and kissing his neck gently.

  
Thranduil smiled into the sweet kisses along his skin and those strong hands holding him while Haldir did so, it felt good to be touched by him, and he wanted more although at the same he didn’t want o push Haldir into anything. Most would think he would prefer to wait as well after only being single for a few months but in all honesty Thranduil had always been very sexual and a few months was enough to drive him near crazy with need once more, not to say he was using Haldir for personal satisfaction he truly did care for him deeply and was very much in love with him. He felt Haldir’s hands stop as did the kissing and sighed in disappointment.

  
“You don’t have to stop.” Thranduil said.

  
“Oh…I just don’t want to offend or move to quickly with you. I want to do this right and court you properly.” Haldir said seeing a somewhat amused smile on Thranduil’s lips.

  
“I really don’t want to be proper right now.” Thranduil said pulling Haldir closer for a passionate kiss.

  
Haldir himself only had so much control when it came to Thranduil, for him he had been in love for so long he didn’t wish to wait any longer than he already had to embrace Thranduil at long last and considering the Elvin King seemed to want this to happen too he threw his own caution to the wind and let his desire and need consume him. They didn’t really bother leaving the library, most used extreme caution when disturbing their King so usually he was left alone, especially in the later hours of the day. Thranduil lightly closed his eyes letting himself feel Haldir kissing him and touching him with a boldness he didn’t quite expect, Haldir had always seemed rather awkward around him usually, although it all made sense now considering he was harboring feelings for him for so long. Thranduil stopped Haldir for just a moment though he needed him to understand something first and foremost.

  
“Haldir, when I’m with someone I like to completely let go, my life is hectic and demanding but in this situation I can afford to let someone else take the reins for me…can you handle that? I would love to let you take control of me; I need that from my partner.” Thranduil said.

  
Haldir smiled pulling Thranduil close to him. “I look forward to it; I intend to take excellent care of you.” He said kissing him fervently while removing the clasps of Thranduil’s gown.

  
Thranduil moaned a little into the kiss, Haldir’s mouth was so hot and he was an excellent kisser, Thranduil could feel how well defined the muscles underneath those robes were and he couldn’t wait any longer to feel that wonderfully toned body and began to remove the others clothes and was pleased when Haldir’s hands reached forward as well as they began to disrobe one another without ever breaking their kiss.

  
Haldir could have swooned at the sight of Thranduil’s naked body although he had actually seen it once before now, but this time was different because this time he could touch him and map out each and every perfect curve of the other which were usually cleverly hidden by lengths of fabric, he pushed Thranduil forward a little just to get him to lean against the table behind them and he began to kiss along his jaw and further down his neck line, shoulders, once to his chest he took a moment to lavish affection on his nipples loving the sweet mewls of the other as he did so before trailing lower still and nipping playfully at his hipbones. He could see Thranduil’s hands grip the edge of the table strongly when Haldir’s breath brushed across his embarrassingly erect member, Haldir didn’t think it was embarrassing but the sever blush across Thranduil’s cheeks proved Thranduil did.

  
Haldir smiled as he looked up meeting Thranduil’s eyes which were heavy and clouded with lust, and it filled Haldir with such need that that look was for him, those hot smoldering eyes were for him and he couldn’t wait any longer to taste him as he pulled that wonderfully hard member into his mouth. Haldir honestly didn’t have much experience although he had done this before and he knew what he himself liked and he wanted more than anything for Thranduil to enjoy himself so he endeavored to do exactly that.

  
Haldir glanced upward momentarily to look into those beautiful eyes, his breath was labored and he seemed to be greatly enjoying himself, Thranduil’s hands gripping the table tightened his knuckles going white and his hips almost involuntarily thrust upward wanting more of what Haldir was doing, needing more of that wonderful mouth upon him.

  
“Feels wonderful.” Thranduil managed to breath out his eyes catching Haldir’s in that moment. “You intend me to finish so soon?” He asked.

  
Haldir pulled away for a moment. “Do you want to? Nothing would be more precious to me than to bring you pleasure.” He said nuzzling Thranduil’s thighs loving the slight tremble that ran through them.

  
“I want you inside me.” Thranduil said with bated breath. “I need to feel that connection with you.” Thranduil said gaining more pleasure when his lover was inside him than anything else and he loved the feeling of reaching his climax by his lovers member alone.

  
Haldir stopped and stood up kissing Thranduil strongly. “Turn around.” He said huskily as Thranduil quickly obliged bracing himself against the table and offering himself to Haldir. Usually Haldir would have referred their first time together to be in bed not bending Thranduil over the side of a table but Thranduil wanted, no Thranduil needed this and Haldir had already waited so long for this as it was. It didn’t matter anymore where it was all that matter at this moment was that it was them now, it was Haldir and Thranduil. He didn’t have any oil or lubrication parse so he used his own saliva and wetted his fingers, without oil he needed to at least prepare him somewhat. Haldir was pleased Thranduil seemed to be enjoying the grounding as he leaned close whispering words of love and adoration as he prepared Thranduil for his arousal which was throbbing with need and anticipation, he knew he couldn’t wait much longer to feel this glorious elf below him.

  
“Are you ready love?” He asked breathing a sigh of relief when Thranduil nodded enthusiastically and Haldir removed his fingers and used more of his saliva to wet his member before placing the tip of the head against Thranduil’s entrance, he hesitated a moment before pushing forward looking down at Thranduil a moment. “I love you.” He said one more time before he pushed forward.

  
Haldir had never felt such a glorious velvety heat ever before in entire life and he knew he could die happy at this very moment with every wish he ever had granted. He pushed forward a little more at a time until he was fully inside Thranduil, connected just as they wanted. He heard a small whimper come from Thranduil as he leaned closer to him ro ensure himself that he was okay and it seemed Thranduil was fine, he was just waiting impatiently for the next motion so Haldir began a slow steady pace hearing the sigh of relief from Thranduil which encouraged him to move faster upon him and lose himself for a while in the ambiance. Thranduil moaned, loving each and every movement of Haldir inside him as wave after wave of blinding sensation crashed against his body making him gasp and moan in pure undiluted pleasure, he loved it…he loved Haldir and knew that this pleasure and love could never be duplicated with another and he knew, more than he knew anything, that he would love this elf for all eternity.

  
Haldir’s own sounds of pleasure began to fill the room as the two began to mingle into a fulfilling symphony of love and pleasure until a sharp cry broke into a finale and Thranduil spilled himself on the table below his own body ripping Haldir’s own orgasm forth and they stayed still in the afterglow of their love making.

  
After Haldir took a moment to catch his breath he pulled Thranduil into his arms and settled them both on the floor together holding him close while pressing feather light kissed on his face and lips. “I have no idea how I am going to be able to leave here…I never want to be separated from your side.” Haldir said.

  
Thranduil nuzzled a little closer to Haldir. “I know.” He said a little sleepily. “But we will have a few more days together here at least, and Legolas is getting older so he will be able to handle the kingdom more often and for longer, I will visit Lothlorien as often as possible and I know that every moment you are not patrolling the northern border you will be here with me.” Thranduil reached forward giving Haldir a sweet emotional kiss. “It won’t be easy, I’ve done long distance before but I can promise that with every reunion it only get sweeter.” He said with a smile. “Now let’s get dressed and take our activities to my rooms, I would love taking a long leisurely bath with you now.”

  
Haldir smiled as the two began to dress, assisting each other as they did so and embraced once more for a long and passionate kiss, happier with one another than they ever thought possible, knowing they were with the one they truly belonged to at long last.

  
***

Yay! Another dedication fulfilled and I was so happy that I was able to make this one a bit longer as my last one was shorter than usual. I hope that both icybadvillains and Lirinanne enjoyed this fiction as I had a great time writing it so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, also anyone else who happens to read it too ^_^

  
Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated and responded to!

 

 


End file.
